Junior year (Modern day Julius Caesar fic)
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: It's Caius Cassius' junior year, which means more drama and humiliation. He's in love with his cousin, Brutus, who is lusting after Portia, the new girl. Cassius soon discovers that he's not the only one with secrets either. Brutus/Portia, Cassius/Titinius, eventually Brutus/Cassius. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Cassius still couldn't believe he was actually a junior. Two more years of high school and he would be done. Two more years of drama and humiliation to go.

"Cass," Brutus hissed into his ear, tugging on his sleeve. "Look."

"What?" Cassius snapped out of his thoughts.

"The new girl." Brutus pointed.

"Well, don't point!" Cassius did a mental facepalm. His cousin was always doing stupid things. "What's her name again?"

"Portia," Brutus said, quickly looking away when the redhead turned. Cassius' heart sank. He'd had a crush on Brutus forever, and sometimes he thought he could be in love with him. But he couldn't be in love with Brutus. He practically lived with them, except in the house right next to theirs where Brutus' parents lived and his sister, Junia.

"I'm gonna ask her out," Brutus said proudly.

"Good luck with that."

Brutus smacked him playfully as he closed his locker which was between Cassius' and Julius'. "Watch it, or I may just sneak some of Mom's mushrooms into your dinner tonight."

Cassius shuddered. Brutus' mom-his aunt-made the worst mushrooms and Brutus instantly knew Cassius didn't like them. That was basically Brutus' "or else". "What, are you trying to poison me or something?"

Brutus shook his head. "Her mushrooms are good. Besides, I love you too much to poison you, even though you do get on my nerves sometimes. Let's just get to Chem."

Brutus' words sent a shiver of warmth through Cassius. He and Brutus were close, besides his parents Cassius was really the only one Brutus ever said those words to. There was a huge tree between their houses that stretched from Brutus' window to Cassius' and sometimes Brutus would sneak into Cassius' room or the other way around, and they would sleep together. They were more like brothers then cousins, they called themselves brothers which was another reason why Cassius couldn't be in love with Brutus. Brutus had such a soft side towards him and he didn't want to ruin their close relationship.

They got to Chemistry just as the bell rang, and Cassius took a seat beside Brutus and Titinius, his best friend. _Great_, Cassius thought as he looked around to see who was here that he knew. _Portia_. She sat in the front though and Cassius' and Brutus' friends were sitting in the back. Good. Brutus was his.

After the lecture was over they were allowed to talk, so Cassius turned to Titinius. "How was your summer?" he asked.

"Great! I went to Paris." Titinius pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his pictures.

"Lucky," Cassius said. "I went to Six Flags."

Titinius grinned. "Did you throw up?"

Cassius bit back his laughter at the memory. "Ask Brutus." He had eaten chicken tenders before going on Superman and ended up vomiting all over his cousin. Of course Brutus had forgiven him, but only after he'd showered and gotten it out of his hair, which Cassius had been too busy laughing about for it to bother him.

"Hey listen." Titinius lowered his voice. "I need to tell you something."

"Now?" Cassius looked behind him where Brutus was talking to the redheaded girl.

"No, not now." Titinius looked nervous. "I'll text you."

Cassius wondered what it could possibly be. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late!" Titinius rushed over to him as Cassius was closing his locker. The hallway was almost empty, save for a group of seniors who were leaving.

Cassius smiled. "It's fine. So-Titinius, is that _eyeliner_?"

"Yep." Titinius put a hand into his bag and held it up. "I had it on this morning. Didn't you notice?"

"No," Cassius admitted. "Anyways, so what did you want to tell me?"

"It's more of a question, really." Titinius reached down and took one of Cassius' hands in his.

Cassius' heart sped up. "What are you doing?" he squeaked, eyes wide.

"What does it look like?" His best friend ventured closer to him so that their noses touched. Before Cassius knew what was happening, Titinius leaned closer and brushed his lips against Cassius'. Cassius gasped, stunned, and he found himself kissing back, his fingers going into Titinius' soft dark hair. Something fluttered inside Cassius and he moaned softly as Titinius' tongue touched his.

They were both gasping for breath by the time Titinius broke their kiss, and Cassius was surprised at the loss he felt when Titinius pulled back. Cassius tried to kiss him again but Titinius stepped back, an amused look on his face. "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Cassius sighed, running his thumb gently over Titinius' bottom lip. "I would love to," Cassius said. "But Titinius, I love someone else." Did he just say "love"?

Titinius smiled. "Brutus," he said. "I know."

"You..._do_?" Cassius was shocked. "_How_?"

"You two make it so obvious," said Titinius.

"No, it's just me." Cassius frowned. "It's Portia Brutus is into."

Titinius shook his head. "Just you wait, Cass." He caressed Cassius' face gently. "But will you go out with me?"

Cassius shivered. He did think he felt something, especially during that kiss. And Titinius was so good at kissing... "I would really like that."

Titinius' eyes lit up, and he threw his arms around Cassius. Cassius hugged him back, almost losing his balance, and he smiled. "I love you."

Cassius' eyes flew open, and he pulled back, staring at Titinius in shock.

"Sorry, that just slipped out." Titinius winced. "Too soon?"

"No, it's fine." Cassius kissed his lips softly. "Does Friday night sound good?"

Titinius' blue eyes gazed into his. "Perfect."

* * *

"So, I had an interesting first day at school." Brutus and Cassius were taking turns pushing each other on the tire swing on the tree between their houses.

"What?" Cassius felt Brutus' hand on his lower back when he pushed him.

"Titinius, um..." Cassius trailed off. "Titinius asked me out."

The shock on Brutus' face was priceless. "He _what_?" Brutus gasped, putting a hand over his mouth as he pushed Cassius again with the other. "Oh my God. What did you say?"

Brutus didn't know Cassius was gay, so Cassius hesitated. "I said yes," Cassius informed him.

"You said _yes_?"

Cassius felt a twinge of guilt. "Well, he kissed me, and I think I felt something, Brutus." He didn't know why he felt so bad. It wasn't like he was hurting Brutus, and he deserved to be happy, didn't he?

"I didn't know you're gay," Brutus said. "So _that's_ why you haven't had any girlfriends."

Cassius flushed. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed as Brutus pushed him again. "So how's it going with you and Portia?"

Brutus sighed. "Oh Cassius, I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Ask her out." Cassius couldn't see Brutus, but he sounded scared.

"Why not?" asked Cassius, wondering where this was going.

"I'm scared," Brutus admitted. Cassius barely caught the words, but he laughed when he heard them.

"You? Scared?" That was the funniest thing Cassius had heard all day-no, screw that, all week. "Of a girl?" Cassius snickered.

"She's not just a girl," Brutus said. "She's _scary_, Cass. I'm serious."

"Oh, right," Cassius snorted. "You could try asking someone out who's less scary."

Wait, what the hell did he just say? "Like who?" Brutus asked curiously.

"Um." Cassius could feel his face heat up. "No one, forget I said that." _Stupid! What if he'd figured it out?!_

"But-"

Cassius heard a car pull into the driveway, scattering a bunch of rocks, and he recognized it to be Titinius'. _Titinius!_ he thought, and jumped off the swing to greet his new boyfriend. Before Titinius could resist, Cassius wrapped his arms around his neck the minute he stepped out of the car and pulled him into a kiss.

"Brutus-" Titinius protested when Cassius pulled away.

"Oh sorry, I hope you don't mind, I sort of told Brutus," said Cassius, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't mind too much.

"It's fine," Titinius reassured him, "so long as you don't go screaming it from the rooftops."

Brutus grinned. "I won't."

Titinius wrapped his arms around Cassius' waist, and that warm feeling filled Cassius again, almost like the feelings he felt for Brutus. Only those were a lot stronger. Titinius kissed him softly, and Cassius groaned in pleasure but then he remembered his family. "Um...maybe not in front of my house."

"Oh." Titinius laughed nervously as he pulled back. "Good idea. I know the perfect place though."


	3. Chapter 3

"This parking lot is deserted," said Titinius as he pulled in.

"What is it doing behind the woods?" Cassius wanted to know.

"There's a hiking trail," he informed him, "but it's getting dark so there's probably not anyone here. And if they see us, so what? If they have a problem with it they can go fuck themselves."

Cassius gasped. "Titinius!" he said, laughing, and he climbed over to the driver's seat and kissed Titinius. The kiss deepened and Cassius closed his eyes, wincing at the feeling of the center console pressing into his hip but he didn't care. "Mmm, Titinius," he sighed, pulling his boyfriend closer. Titinius tasted so good, and Cassius cried out when Titinius grinded his hips into Cassius', enjoying the feeling.

"I love you," Titinius mumbled against Cassius' lips, and Cassius smiled into the kiss. "I meant it earlier when I said it."

Cassius smiled. "I know," he said, pulling back. "I'm still-"

"In love with Brutus," Titinius finished.

"Yeah." He kissed Titinius. "I don't know if I could call this love, but I definitely like kissing you."

Titinius laughed. "Then shut up and get over here," he said, kissing Cassius harder. "I like kissing you, too."

Cassius sighed happily, holding Titinius' face in his hands. "Can we stay here forever?"

"I wish. Here, let's turn the light on, it's getting dark." Titinius reached for the overhead light and turned it on, then connected their lips again. "I know that I'm rushing things," Titinius said when he pulled away, "but it feels like I've been waiting for you for so long."

Cassius' heart melted. "Aw, Titinius," he breathed, feeling his throat tighten. "That's so sweet."

"I'm only telling the-" Titinius started but Cassius kissed him, interrupting his sentence. Cassius embraced him tightly after they broke apart, resting his cheek on Titinius' shoulder. He felt Titinius swallow and he was breathing heavily too.

"Don't cry," Cassius murmured, holding Titinius close. He realized how much he had missed Titinius over the summer; they had just been too busy to really see each other. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Titinius laughed softly. "You are amazing, Cassius." He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "And if Brutus doesn't love you then he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Brutus loves me." Cassius refused to think otherwise. "In a brotherly way, that's all. It's enough. I have you now."

Titinius shook his head. "You've always had me," he said, kissing Cassius passionately.

* * *

They got back when it was dark. "I have so much homework already," Cassius complained, giving Titinius a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Titinius called after him as Cassius entered his house.

Cassius' mom stood over the stove. "Hey Mom," he said, taking off his shoes.

"Hi honey." She poured something white into a bowl. "How is Titinius?"

"He's good." Cassius blushed. "He went to Paris."

"Oh?" Cassius' dad came in and opened the fridge. "Lucky him. We went to Six Flags and drove a vomit-smelling car home."

"Sorry I threw up." Cassius sat down at the table and pulled out his phone. Is everyone else coming over?"

"Not tonight," his mom said. Ha. No mushrooms tonight, Brutus, Cassius thought smugly. "Where did you and Titinius go?"

Cassius mentally groaned. He hated when his mom asked questions like that. "Just over to this hiking trail." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh? I didn't know you like hiking," his father commented.

"We didn't go that far." Cassius bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his choice of words. Again, not a lie. But if Brutus were here, he'd be laughing his head off. "I'm going up to my room," he declared, and when he got upstairs he opened his window. "Brutus!"

Brutus was sitting at his desk, doing homework. "Hey," he said. "You're back."

Cassius grabbed onto the branch he always used and swung himself onto the tree. "Yeah," he grunted, making his way over to Brutus' house. "We should build a bridge over this or something."

Brutus grinned. "So did you guys have fun?"

Cassius ducked under a branch. "Oh god yes," he said. "Brutus, I really really like him."

"Do you love him?" Brutus put his pencil down.

Cassius almost fell out of the tree. "What?" He grabbed the ledge of the window with one hand and held onto a branch with the other.

"Do you love him?" Brutus repeated, grinning. "I can see that look in your eyes."

_I'm looking at you, you idiot._ "I might love him," Cassius admitted. "But Brutus, it's only been a day."

"And how long have you been best friends?" Brutus smiled as he helped him into his room. "He told me, you know. That he loves you."

"What?" Cassius was shocked. "When?"

"A while ago. Towards the end of sophomore year." Brutus sat back down at his desk and Cassius sat on the edge of his bed.

_ Oh, Titinius_, thought Cassius, his throat tightening again. _Just how long have you felt this way for me?_

* * *

When he left Brutus' room, Cassius climbed back over to his own room and called Titinius when he was safely inside. "Titinius," he said. "Brutus just told me something quite interesting."

There was no answer, and Cassius could imagine his boyfriend's stunned expression. "I...what?"

"That you told him you love me," Cassius specified, "at the end of sophomore year."

"Yeah, but..." Titinius was stammering. "That was only three months ago."

Cassius almost didn't want to know. "How long?" he asked. "Please tell me, Titinius."

He heard Titinius gulp. "Two years," he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassius was so shocked he almost dropped the phone. "Two years?" he gasped. Two years, and I couldn't see how much my best friend loved me. "Titinius, I-I'm so sorry..."

"Cassius-" Titinius began, but Cassius hung up, his eyes filling with tears. How stupid he was! Of course he didn't deserve someone as sweet and loving as Titinius._ I love him_, he realized. _Oh God, I love him so much_. He sat down on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down his face.

He pulled himself together and went downstairs for dinner when his mom called him. He didn't really listen to his family's conversation, he just stared off into space as his parents talked. When he went upstairs, he shut his door and pulled out his cell phone.

Bang.

Cassius jumped, startled. He went over to the window and lifted it up to see Titinius standing in the lawn. "Can I come up?" he called. When Cassius nodded he grabbed onto a branch and climbed up, then swung his leg over into Cassius' window and then the other, almost losing his balance when he climbed in. Cassius immediately wrapped his arms around Titinius' neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Cassius gasped when he ended their kiss. "I love you so much."

Titinius' eyes glistened with tears and when he blinked them out of his eyes Cassius wiped them away. "Oh Cassius, I love you," he sighed, kissing Cassius tenderly. "So," he said when he pulled back, wrapping his arms around Cassius' waist. "Where do you want to go on Friday?"

Cassius smiled. He was planning on cooking dinner for Titinius at his house since his parents were going on a business trip. It would be a romantic candlelight dinner in his bedroom which would hopefully eventually lead to kissing. "My house," Cassius said. "My parents are going to be out of town."

"Ooh." Titinius pulled him into another kiss.

"Titinius, I feel so horrible," Cassius blurted out, breaking their kiss. "I couldn't see that you loved me. I was lusting after Brutus so much that...oh God I am a horrible person."

Titinius caressed his face. "No," he murmured. "I love you, Cassius. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Cassius smiled. "I love you," he echoed, brushing his lips against Titinius'. Brutus' light was off in his room, so Cassius didn't notice Brutus staring at him and Titinius kissing, a look of pure jealousy on his face that completely showed how Brutus really felt for Cassius.


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday night, Cassius stirred more tomato sauce into his spaghetti. He already had everything set up in his room, he just needed to bring the food upstairs and light the candles. He poured the meatballs into the bowl from a smaller bowl, amd he carried the bigger one up to his room, a box of matches in his other hand. He set the food down and began lighting the candles when he heard the doorbell. He hurried to finish and when he did he put the match in a glass of water on his desk, then rushed downstairs to greet his boyfriend. "Wow, Titinius," he gasped when he opened the door. Titinius was wearing jeans and a nice shirt, and Cassius could have sworn there was gel in his hair. "You look great."

"So do you." Titinius stepped inside and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Cassius' neck. Cassius moaned and slammed his lips onto Titinius', causing him to whimper, and Cassius kicked the door shut, both of them wincing when it made a loud slam.

"Dinner's upstairs," Cassius told him, grabbing Titinius' hand and leading him up to his room.

"You did this all by yourself?" Titinius gaped when Cassius opened his door. "For me?"

Cassius blushed in the dim light. "I hope it's not too much-" he began, but was interrupted with a kiss.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me." Titinius kissed him deeply and hugged him when they broke apart. Surprised, Cassius wrapped his arms around Titinius, burying his face in his best friend's hair. He smells good too, Cassius noted. And tastes good. Well, he always tastes good. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Cassius mumbled, his eyes closed. He kissed Titinius softly, his heart swelling with love as Titinius deepened their kiss. He led Titinius over to where their dinner was and pushed him onto the tablecloth he'd laid out, kissing him harder.

"Cassius," Titinius gasped against his mouth. Immediately, Cassius pulled back. "We don't have to rush this."

He knew what Titinius meant. "We don't have to," he reassured him. A quiet whimper escaped Titinius' lips when Cassius brushed hair out of his boyfriend's eyes. "Not tonight. It can be whenever you want."

"I want you," Titinius informed him. He grabbed Cassius' hand and put it on his erection. Cassius gasped and stroked him gently, causing Titinius to cry out. "Cassius!" he pleaded as Cassius did it again, his eyes closed.

Cassius forced himself to lift his hand, and Titinius' eyes opened. "Let's eat first," he decided, "and if you still want me then, we'll talk."

* * *

They did eat. Cassius didn't make bad Italian food, he discovered, and Titinius seemed to think it was good too.

"Cassius, this is delicious," he mumbled through a bite of spaghetti. "You made this by yourself?"

"Yep," Cassius answered proudly.

"Oh, it's so good." Titinius put another bite into his mouth. "I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't-usually," Cassius admitted. "There's a first time for everything, I guess."

Titinius grinned and leaned over to kiss him. At first it was just a light peck but then Cassius put his hand on the back of Titinius' neck and kissed him. Titinius smiled against his lips and moved across the tablecloth to get to Cassius, almost knocking over a candle in the process. "I still want you," Titinius declared.

"Titinius, this is our first date." Titinius blushed in the dim light. "Like you said, I don't want to rush things. I don't want either of us to regret-"

"I could never regret making love to you," Titinius interrupted him, kissing him. Cassius sighed against his lips and pulled him closer. "See? You want me, I know it. You're just afraid you'll hurt me."

"Of course I am." Cassius brushed his lips against Titinius', closing his eyes, and he felt Titinius' arms wrap around him.

"Please, Cassius." Titinius kissed him harder, and Cassius moaned softly. "Please."

Cassius led him over to his bed, pushing Titinius down under him. Titinius smiled, his eyes filled with love, and Cassius leaned down to kiss his neck. Titinius groaned when he did and Cassius closed his eyes, savoring the desperate sound. He bit into Titinius' skin softly, causing Titinius to gasp, and Cassius muffled the sound with his lips.

"We can't be too loud," Cassius warned him. "My extended family's right next door."

Titinius laughed and kissed him. "Cassius, I want..." He blushed.

Cassius understood. He stroked Titinius softly, and his boyfriend cried out. "This might hurt," Cassius said, and he put a hand in Titinius' jeans. Gently, he slid a finger inside Titinius. Titinius moaned and leaned his head back, and Cassius jumped when his head made a knocking sound. He slid his finger in deeper, slowly, perhaps too slowly because Titinius grabbed his hand and pushed his finger deeper inside him.

"Do you want me to add another?" Cassius asked him.

Titinius moaned. "Oh..." Cassius curled his finger inside him. "Yes." Cassius obliged, pushing another finger in, and when he pulled them out both his fingers were soaking wet.

"Oh Titinius, you're so wet," Cassius said, kissing him on the lips. Titinius smiled, kissing him back, and he pulled the sheets over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything felt surreal when Cassius woke the next morning. It was like it had been a dream...only he could feel a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to see Titinius snuggled against him, clad in one of Cassius' shirts. The rest of their clothes had been thrown carelessly across the room, Cassius' gray underwear covering a glass on the floor. Cleaning up their dinner last night had been one of the last things on Cassius' mind.

He stroked Titinius' hair, remembering the details of last night. He felt himself hardening just at the thought of Titinius' moans, he had sounded so desperate...

Titinius moved around in his arms and opened his eyes. "Cassius," he mumbled sleepily.

Cassius smiled. "I'm here," he reassured his lover.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Titinius sat up and kissed him softly, and Cassius allowed his eyes to close as he pulled Titinius closer.

"Ow," Titinius groaned, pulling back.

"Are you okay?" Cassius put an arm around his shoulders, concerned.

"Sore," Titinius informed him. Then, "Ouch."

Cassius winced at the sound. "I hurt you-" he began, looking down.

"Don't you dare, Cassius," Titinius said boldly. "Look at me." Cassius obeyed, Titinius could be scary at times. "Last night was so amazing...I can't even begin to describe how good it felt, how good it felt to have you inside me..."

There was that warm, fluttery feeling again. Cassius knew it all too well. He smiled, his lips gently touching Titinius'. They kissed until Cassius absolutely had to breathe, and when Cassius broke their kiss Titinius put his head on Cassius' bare chest. Cassius smiled softly and closed his eyes, running his hand through Titinius' dark hair, soft, silky hair...

"Cassius!" Shit. Brutus. What was he doing awake at...(he opened his eyes and checked his phone) 8:27 in the morning? "Is that Titinius' car in the driveway?" Brutus' voice grew louder, and Cassius knew he was climbing over to his window...and see both him and Titinius naked.

"Yes, now leave us alone," Cassius said, not realizing he had given something away until it was too late.

"Us?" Cassius wanted to get up and close the window, but he was completely naked. That would probably not go over well. It wasn't that he minded if Brutus saw him, but he-Cassius-had a boyfriend. And Brutus almost had a girlfriend. "You mean Titinius spent the night?"

"That's none of your business," Cassius grumbled, closing his eyes again and pulling the blankets over him. When he did Titinius sat up, following Cassius' gaze to the window.

Brutus appeared at the window then. "Hey, Titinius," he said.

"Get out!" Cassius exclaimed. What didn't that boy understand? He knew that Titinius was Cassius' boyfriend and that he had spent the night, couldn't he take a hint?

"I'm not in." Brutus grinned. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that I finally asked Portia out."

Cassius' jaw dropped. "You did?" he gasped. "Oh my God! What did she say?"

"She said yes." Brutus' dark eyes were glittering. _So beautiful_... "I think I love her, Cass."

Cassius swallowed, his cousin's words taking him by surprise, and he felt his throat tighten. Titinius looked worried and Brutus just looked so oblivious. "Well, that's great." His voice cracked, and he felt Titinius' hand slip into his under the blankets.

"Yep! We have a date tonight," Brutus said proudly. "I'm gonna go start getting ready," he declared, and disappeared from sight. "I'm so excited!" he called, most likely from the tree.

"Cassius?" Titinius asked quietly, but Cassius didn't respond. His eyes filled with tears that spilled down his face. Titinius got up and closed the window, and then got back in bed and wrapped his arms around Cassius. Cassius allowed his lover to hold him as he let out all the tears he had been trying to hold in.

"He said he loves her," Cassius reflected. His heart felt like it was aching; it was like Brutus was already rejecting him.

"He loves you, Cassius," Titinius protested. "Either he won't accept it or he's just too blind to see it."

Cassius lifted his head. "All the moments we had together mean nothing to him," he sniffled. "He would rather be with a girl he met less than a week ago than his cousin, his _brother_..." Here came the tears again.

"Now we both know that's not true," Titinius said. "How many times has Brutus told you he loves you?"

"He doesn't mean it like that," Cassius pointed out. "I love him for saying it, but it's just not enough. I _want_ it to be, but it isn't."

"I know how you feel," said Titinius. "I loved you for two years before I told you about my feelings."

"I'm a bad person." Cassius sniffled.

"No!" Cassius jumped slightly, startled. "You are not a bad person. It was my fault, Cassius, I could have come out to you anytime."

"But I didn't see it," Cassius said. "I didn't see how much you loved me."

Titinius groaned, sounding exasperated. "Don't do this," he pleaded. "Just kiss me. Don't say anything." Their lips met and Cassius sighed, forgetting all about their conversation.

"I love you, Titinius," he murmured, and he felt Titinius smile into their kiss. "I'm sorry that-"

"No." Titinius kissed him again. "No apologizing for anything, or I'll just have to keep your mouth occupied."

Cassius grinned. "I wouldn't mind at all."


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we should be concentrating on the movie," Cassius said weeks later. They were still sneaking around, Brutus was the only one who knew about them.

"What for?" Titinius kissed his neck, and Cassius closed his eyes and let out a quiet whimper.

"We rented it," Cassius pointed out, "so we should watch it."

Titinius' light blue eyes glittered. Their noses were touching, and their breath mixed together. "People never exactly watch movies on dates," he informed Cassius.

_Those eyes...So beautiful_. Cassius smiled knowingly. "What do they do?" he murmured, but he was already leaning in. Their lips touched and Cassius sighed before pulling back. "I want to see what happens to this girl," he decided, referring to the movie.

"We both know," his boyfriend said into his ear. In the movie, the girl pushed the heavy door of the shack open. She stepped in, looking into the darkness. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Who's there?" she called.

Titinius rolled his eyes. "So predictable," he snorted, reaching for Cassius' shirt.

Cassius grabbed his lover's hand and held it in his. "Watch," he said. Titinius said nothing, and he turned back to the screen on Cassius' laptop.

"He's hiding in a corner somewhere," Titinius predicted. "The killer. Or, the killer as of in about 2 minutes."

Cassius shook his head. At that moment, the killer appeared behind the girl holding a shovel in his hand. Titinius gasped, his eyes full of surprise, and Cassius laughed as the screen went black. "Based on a true story," it said then.

"Aw come on!" Titinius complained. "That one? Really?"

"There's a sequel," Cassius told him, but Titinius wasn't listening. He put his hand on the back of Cassius' head and brought him into a kiss. Cassius moaned and deepened the kiss as Titinius climbed on top of him. "Titinius," he gasped. "Please!"

"Shh," Titinius warned him, his lips brushing over the skin of Cassius' neck. Cassius grabbed Titinius' hips and pulled him against himself. "Cassius," he whimpered.

"Shh," he mimicked Titinius, feeling himself grow hard.

"Cassius, um, I think you have a slight problem." Titinius sat up, his crotch pressed against Cassius' stomach.

"Fix it, then, would you?" Titinius just rolled his eyes and moved down the bed, Cassius' erection in his hands. Cassius bit his lip, wanting so badly to make the noises he knew Titinius wanted to hear. But his parents were downstairs, he couldn't risk them hearing...

"Titinius?" Cassius gasped out, and Titinius looked up at him. "If I asked you whether or not you wanted to come out, what would you say?"

"Hypothetically?" Titinius went to sit beside him.

"Um...no, actually." Cassius brushed dark hair out of Titinius' eyes. "I love you, Titinius, and I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to everyone to know that you're mine."

Titinius smiled. "I love you too," he said, his voice broken. "You don't want to do it now, though, do you?"

Cassius hadn't thought about that, but now he was. "Actually..." He took a deep breath. "Now's as good a time as ever."

"Oh god." Titinius took a deep breath.

"Hey, if you don't want to, then we don't-" Cassius started.

Titinius shook his head. "No, I want to," he said. "I just get nervous easily, that's all."

"You?" Cassius laughed. "You didn't even look nervous asking me out."

"I can also hide my feelings really well," his lover pointed out.

Oh yes, Cassius remembered all too well. "True," he agreed, and he hugged Titinius. "You don't know what you mean to me," he said, his heart swelling with love. Maybe he could finally get over-

_I am _not_ in love with him. I was _never_ in love with him_.

When Titinius pulled back, his eyes glistened. "I'll stay by your side no matter what," he told Cassius.

He kissed Titinius. "And I'll stay beside yours," he said, and they got up. The walk downstairs was almost surreal, and he finally found himself and Titinius standing in front of his-Cassius'-parents.

"Mom, Dad," Cassius said, taking a deep breath. He reached for Titinius' hand and held it in his. "I have to tell you something."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, if I told you I was surprised I'd be lying," Cassius' mother said.

Cassius and Titinius exchanged a look. "Wait...you're okay with this?" Cassius confirmed.

"If you love him," said his mom, "of course I'm okay with it. I just want you to be sure that Titinius is the person you want-"

"Okay, Mom?" Cassius felt his face heat up. "I am so not talking about this right now." He could almost imagine Brutus laughing at him. "Yes, I love Titinius. Yes, he is who I want-"

"That's great, then," his mom interrupted. "We should have Titinius over for dinner one night."

"Uh, Mom-" Cassius started.

"That would be really nice, Mrs. Cassius," Titinius said.

"Titinius," Cassius hissed into his ear. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's a good idea." Titinius' eyes gazed into his.

"All right then." His mother and father smiled. "Next week?"

"Sure," Titinius agreed, and Cassius fought the urge to do a facepalm. His boyfriend had no idea what he was getting himself into. They hadn't even told their friends yet.

* * *

"So what's so important?" Casca took a bite of his pizza at lunch on Monday.

"Cassius?" Titinius looked over at him, and Cassius put his hand over Titinius'.

Everyone stared at them, shocked. "You mean...you're _together_?" Cicero looked stunned.

Titinius smiled. "We are," he answered.

Portia looked quite startled, too. "Well, that's great!" she finally managed, completely missing the look on Brutus' face.

"I think it's about time," Casca remarked.

Cassius looked over at him, surprised. "You _knew_?"

"Duh," said Casca. "I saw how Titinius looked at you, and then you were returning his looks and I couldn't help but wonder-"

"Yes, they're together," Brutus snapped. "Can we please drop it now?"

"Brutus?" What was going on with his cousin? "Are you okay?"

"Fine." And just like that, it was like nothing had ever happened. "So," Brutus said to Cassius, "I was thinking that we should have a party at our house. Or, houses. Whatever."

Cassius grinned. "Great idea," he said. "You mean, like a pool party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Cassius put a barbecue chip into his mouth, forgetting all about Brutus' previous behavior.

* * *

Later that week, Cassius and Titinius sat on Cassius' couch studying. Both of Cassius' parents were out, and Cassius was studying geography while Titinius was doing his chemistry homework. "Cassius?" said Titinius, sounding tired. "Do you know what the answer to number 5 is?"

"I haven't done it yet, but I can look." Cassius leaned over Titinius' paper, and their fingers touched. When Cassius looked up to question him, Titinius was giving him what Cassius now called The Look. He pressed his lips against Titinius', forgetting all about anything related to school, and he pushed Titinius under him.

"Cassius?" The front door opened, and Cassius' heart gave a leap.

"Mom!" Cassius fell backwards onto the couch and Titinius sat up, both their faces bright red. "I thought-I mean-"

"You're allowed to kiss Titinius," said his mom.

Titinius grinned. "You've got a cool mom," he said to Cassius. "If my parents found us like that on the couch, they'd never-"

"_So_, Mom, Dad," Cassius interrupted him. "What's for dinner tonight?" The dinner had been planned for that night.

"We were originally thinking Mexican, but Titinius, we didn't know if you wanted-" his dad started.

"I eat everything, sir," Titinius informed him.

"Oh," said Cassius' mom. "Well, I guess we can have Mexican food, then."

"That sounds great." Titinius grinned.

"Let's go upstairs," Cassius suggested, wanting to continue where they'd left off before Cassius' parents had come in. Titinius smiled and followed him upstairs, and Cassius had just locked his door when Titinius slammed him against it, his mouth crushing his own. Cassius wrapped an arm around his neck and moaned, closing his eyes. He could feel his erection pressing into Titinius' stomach, and he led his lover over to the bed.

"I'm actually kind of glad we're doing this," Cassius said, deciding dinner might not be such a bad idea. After all, what could happen?

"Me too." Titinius smiled up at him. "Dinner won't be so bad, and your parents are cool for letting us be together."

"Yeah, they are." Cassius brushed his lips against Titinius'. Suddenly, he remembered how Brutus had acted at lunch on Monday. "Titinius, I'm kind of worried about Brutus."

"What about him?" Titinius kissed him softly.

"At lunch the other day," he said against Titinius' lips. "Remember how weird he was acting? He all but threw a hissy fit and then it was like nothing ever happened."

Titinius grinned, pushing hair out of Cassius' eyes. "I think he's in love with you," he said.

"Brutus? In love with me?" Cassius shook his head. "He'd never be. And even if he was, I don't love him like that."

Brutus' PoV:

_I don't love him like that._

I remained hidden in the tree, like I had a choice. The words stung more than I'd thought they would, and I felt a lump in my throat. I heard kissing coming from inside Cassius' bedroom, and that was the realization of my life.

I wanted Cassius to love me like that. Suddenly I became overwhelmed with emotions I didn't realize I had, emotions I'd been holding in for what was probably a long time. I wanted Cassius to kiss me like I knew he was kissing Titinius right then, because I could hear them making out.

That explained the anger I felt the other day at lunch, when I'd lost my temper when Cassius and Titinius had come out. It explained everything.

I realized I was crying then, and it was strange. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. I wiped my tears away angrily, gripping the branch with my other hand.

I realized something that I had been feeling this whole time, that I had felt for my cousin, my brother.

_Cassius may not be in love with me_, I thought, _but I am in love with him. I love Caius Cassius. _


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Titinius," Cassius' father said at dinner. "When did you and Cassius start dating?"

"On the first day of school, sir," Titinius answered, taking a bite of his taco. He set it down and Cassius felt his fingers slipping into his own under the table. "I asked him out, and he said yes."

"Well, we're very happy for you," his mom said.

"Thanks." Titinius grinned. "I really love him."

Cassius smiled back. "I love you, too." There came The Look again. Cassius found he couldn't concentrate on his food, and he felt himself becoming hard. To distract himself, he said, "This food's really good, Mom."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it." At that moment, Cassius felt Titinius' hand on his erection. Cassius bit his lip as Titinius stroked him through his jeans, and Cassius grabbed his hand and held it in both of his own. With his free hand, Titinius took another bite of his taco, and he smiled at Cassius after he swallowed. Cassius just narrowed his eyes at him.

His father saw. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no, Dad," Cassius said. "Everything's fine." Cassius felt Titinius' foot rubbing his, and he tried not to groan. He thanked his lucky stars Brutus wasn't there, or he would most definitely be laughing. Little did Cassius know.

When dinner was over, Cassius walked Titinius out to his car. Titinius got in and pulled Cassius into a kiss, surprising him. Cassius climbed up into the seat and kissed him while sitting on Titinius' lap, and his boyfriend moaned softly.

"I love you," Titinius said when they broke apart.

Cassius gave him a light peck, and he got out of Titinius' car. "I love you," he agreed. "See you tomorrow."

Titinius smiled and closed the door, and Cassius watched him drive off before going inside. He went up to his room, and was surprised when he found Brutus waiting at the window. His eyes were red, and if Cassius didn't know any better he would say he had been crying, but Brutus never cried. "Can I come in?" Brutus asked.

"Of course," Cassius said, and when Brutus stepped in Cassius wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brutus sniffled. "Nothing, just...allergies."

"That was very convincing." Cassius held him tightly, unwanting to let him go. "You are a bad liar, Brutus. Now tell me what's wrong."

Brutus pulled back and looked at him, but Cassius kept his arms around him. "I just found out something today," he said. "And I've been keeping it from someone who means a lot to me, but I can't tell that person."

"Why not?" Cassius' heart ached at the miserable look in Brutus' eyes.

"Because the person I've been keeping it from would never forgive me," Brutus answered. "And it would ruin everything. I just don't know what to do."

Cassius felt lost. Maybe if Brutus gave him more information... "Can you tell me who it is?" he asked.

Brutus paled. "No," he said. "Definitely not."

_Why does he look nervous? _"Is it someone I know?" _Maybe he's afraid I'll tell whoever it is, but if only he could tell me more. _

Brutus hesitated. "Sort of," he decided.

"Someone from school?"

"Sort of."

This wasn't helping. "You're going to have to help me out more here," Cassius told him. "I don't know how to help you."

His cousin swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said, and he hugged Cassius again. He was shaking in Cassius' arms, and Cassius realized he was crying.

"For what?" Cassius rubbed his back. "Hey, it's okay."

Brutus sniffled. "No, it's not," he objected. "I don't want to lose you."

"Me?" Cassius gasped, and Brutus froze. Cassius knew his cousin well enough to know that he hadn't meant to say that.

"Uh, I meant-" Brutus started.

Cassius wasn't going to buy it. His cousin's words surprisingly warmed him. "You won't lose me," he reassured him. "I promise. You can tell me."

Brutus shook his head, which was still resting on Cassius' shoulder. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Cassius stroked his hair reassuringly. _His hair is so soft_. "Tell me."

"No."

"Yes." Cassius smiled as he thought of Brutus' earlier words. "I mean a lot to you?"

Brutus managed a weak smile. "You mean everything to me, Cassius."

Cassius stared at him, a lump forming in his throat. He reached out to caress Brutus' face, his heart pounding. Brutus said nothing, but he shivered when Cassius touched him and he leaned into the touch.

And then Brutus' lips were on his. It was a hot, hungry kiss, like none he usually shared with Titinius. Brutus' arms went around his neck and into his hair, and he sucked on Cassius' lower lip. Cassius opened his mouth and their tongues touched. They kissed desperately, Brutus' tongue exploring his mouth.

It was over as quickly as it had started. Brutus' eyes were huge, and they were both gasping for breath. Cassius was silent, he couldn't even begin to think of what to say. "Brutus?"

Brutus looked pale. "I-I didn't mean-oh my God." Cassius stepped forward to kiss him again, but Brutus stepped backwards. "Can we please just forget that ever happened?"

"I don't want-" Cassius protested, but Brutus was already halfway out the window. "Brutus!" He watched Brutus make his way over to his own room.

Everything happened so fast. The branch snapping, Brutus' eyes filling with surprise. Cassius had just opened his mouth to scream as he watched his cousin fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassius sat outside Brutus' room with his family for what seemed like hours. Doctors went in and out, with no word for them except that Brutus was alive.

"Do you know if he'll survive?" Brutus' father asked a doctor at one point.

"We can't be sure," she said, "but most likely yes."

That was all they knew. He had called Titinius, who came right over to the hospital and tried to calm Cassius down. Cassius' head was on his shoulder, Titinius' arm around him and Cassius didn't even care that his family was right there.

He was relieved when a nurse finally came up to them. Cassius lifted his head, wiping his eyes, and Cassius' parents stood. "Is he okay?" they asked at the same time.

"He has a couple broken ribs and a concussion," the nurse answered, "and he will probably have to get surgery. He will survive, though."

Cassius breathed out a sigh of relief. "This is my fault," he said.

"No," his mother said as Titinius pushed hair out of his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"He was on his way back from my room," Cassius said. "That's why he fell."

"It's not your fault," Titinius added, and Cassius smiled slightly.

"You can see him now, if you like," the nurse informed them. "One at a time, though."

When she was gone, Cassius lay his head back on Titinius' shoulder. "Thanks for coming," he said.

"It's no problem," Titinius told him, "just so long as I don't hear any more 'It's my fault' crap."

Cassius smiled for what was probably the first time in hours. He kissed Titinius softly on the lips and moved closer to him. He'd told Titinius what happened, and Titinius had surprisingly understood and they hadn't had too big of a fight. Titinius knew about Cassius' feelings for Brutus. "It won't happen again," Cassius had promised him.

Brutus' mom came out of the room, her eyes wet. She was looking right at Cassius. "He keeps asking for you," she informed him.

Cassius shot up in his seat. "He's awake?"

"Not exactly," she said. "He's still asleep but he's always talked in his sleep. He just keeps saying your name."

"I'll go see him." Cassius stood and went in, grabbing a chair to sit beside Brutus' bed. He held Brutus' hand and stroked his fingers, tears already filling his eyes. "Brutus."

"Cassius," Brutus moaned, and Cassius blinked tears out of his eyes.

"Cassius?" another voice said, and Cassius turned around to see Titinius. "The nurse said more than one person could go in, and I wasn't sure if you wanted me to-"

He stood and hugged Titinius. "You talk way too much," he sniffled, and Titinius laughed.

Titinius pulled back to look at him. "So you want me in here?"

Cassius nodded, and he pulled up another chair so his boyfriend could sit down. "I'm so sorry about-" he began.

Titinius kissed him. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I would have done the same thing."

"But I-"

He kissed Cassius again. "_I_ talk way too much," Titinius said, and Cassius smacked his arm lightly. "That didn't hurt."

Cassius glared at him. "Even after my brother fell you still manage to irritate me."

Titinius grinned. "You love me, though."

"Of course I do." Cassius held Titinius' face in his hands and kissed him. "Idiot," he said when he pulled back, and he held Brutus' hand again. "He's going to pay for making me worry about him."

Titinius smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Cassius asked.

"Nope."

"Just making sure."

They sat in silence for a while. "I wonder if Brutus' parents told Portia," Titinius said.

"Oh crap, we forgot about Portia," Cassius remembered.

Titinius nodded. "Yes, yes we did." He paused and stared at Cassius. "You don't care, do you?"

"No, not really," Cassius answered.

His boyfriend grinned. "He'll be okay, you know," Titinius told him, his smile vanishing.

"If we're lucky." Cassius reached out to brush damp hair out of Brutus' eyes. "I hope we'll be okay, though, after what happened." He looked over at Titinius. "Do you really not mind, or-"

"I don't," he answered. "Like I said, I would have done the same thing."

Cassius smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you?" he asked.

"You didn't have to do anything," Titinius said, kissing him softly. Just as Cassius was about to close his eyes, he saw a nurse out of the corner of his eye and pulled away. Titinius looked over to where he was looking and flushed.

"Is something wrong?" Cassius asked.

"I was talking to your family outside," the nurse said. "He needs to go in for surgery now."


	11. Chapter 11

"Now?" Cassius demanded, his eyes filling with tears.

"Cassius," said Titinius, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Brutus is hurt. He needs to go into surgery."

Cassius sighed. "Fine," he said. "But I am not leaving this hospital until he gets out."

"I'll stay with you," Titinius offered.

Titinius did stay, the entire night. Cassius wouldn't have slept at all, except Titinius argued with him about sleeping until Cassius realized that his boyfriend's arms around him felt nice, so he gave in and slept on the couch in Brutus' room in Titinius' arms. The rest of Cassius' family got little sleep, if any. Brutus' sister, Junia, slept for a while but his parents didn't sleep at all.

When Cassius woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was look up to see if Brutus was there, but he wasn't. He sighed and lay his head back on Titinius' chest, deciding on another hour or so of sleep since his boyfriend was still sleeping. A while later he woke up and Brutus still wasn't there. Titinius was awake that time, though. "I'm so worried about him," Cassius said.

Titinius ran a hand through Cassius' hair. "He'll be fine, Cass," he reassured him. "Better off than your hair right now, anyway."

Cassius' jaw dropped. "How dare you?"

Titinius grinned mischievously. "Oh, I dare," he said, but was interrupted when Cassius kissed him.

"Ew," Brutus' younger sister complained. "Mom, they're kissing!"

Cassius' aunt closed her eyes. "Good for them," she mumbled tiredly. Cassius smiled against Titinius' lips and put his head back on his chest. At that moment Cassius heard someone enter the room, and he looked up to see a nurse bringing a bed in. When she turned it around, Brutus was in it, still asleep. Cassius gasped and all but threw Titinius off the couch trying to get up.

"Is he okay?" Cassius asked before anyone else did. Titinius sat up and ran a hand through his own hair, which was messier than Cassius', by the way.

"He'll be fine," the nurse said.

"When will he wake up?" Cassius asked. As if on cue, Brutus' eyes opened and Cassius gasped again.

Brutus turned his head to look at him, and he smiled when he saw Cassius. "Cassius," he mumbled.

Cassius smiled and held Brutus' hand, trying to keep the tears in. "How are you feeling?"

Brutus smiled back, and something inside Cassius fluttered. "Good," he answered.

"I gave him some morphine to help with the pain," the nurse informed him.

"And we're cutting down that tree," Brutus' mom interrupted, sniffling. "If you boys can climb across a tree then you can very well go up and down a few flights of stairs to get to your rooms."

"What does the tree have to do with anything?" Brutus asked.

Cassius frowned. "You don't remember?" he asked. When Brutus shook his head he said, "You fell when you were going back to your house." He wondered if Brutus remembered the kiss, but it probably wasn't a good idea to ask now. It could wait. He wanted Brutus to remember, though.

"Oh." Brutus looked at him, and Cassius could have sworn he was blushing. "Can I have a moment alone with Cassius?" he asked. His mom nodded and everyone left, and Titinius gave Cassius a knowing look as he passed him.

"Is everything okay?" Cassius asked. Are we okay? was what he really wanted to ask.

"Cassius, the kiss..." Brutus trailed off. So he did remember. He squeezed Cassius' hand. "It was the best kiss I've ever had. Ever."

Cassius smiled. "I kiss better than Portia?" he asked.

Brutus gazed into his eyes. "Not even comparable," he said. "I want you, Cassius."

"I want you too." Cassius sat down in a chair beside the bed. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"I love Titinius," Cassius told him. "I love you too, of course I do. But when I wanted you, you didn't even so much as look at me, and then Titinius asked me out, and I realized I had feelings for him..." Cassius sniffled. "He was there for me."

"But Cassius, I had no idea." Brutus ran his thumb over Cassius' fingers. "You didn't tell me. You can't blame me for not knowing and-"

"I'm not blaming you," Cassius interrupted him. "I fell in love with you and was too big of a wimp to tell you how I felt. That's my fault."

"But we can't be together," Brutus said.

Cassius shook his head. "No," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean you're not the love of my life."

Brutus smiled. "I am?"

"You are," Cassius said, swallowing.

Brutus moved to the edge of the bed. "I love you, Cassius, he said, reaching up to caress his face.

"Brutus, I can't," Cassius sighed. He really wanted to, but he had made a promise to his boyfriend. "I love you more than you'll ever know but I can't."

"If you can't kiss me, will you lay with me?" Brutus asked. "Please?"

"Of course." Cassius stood. "Scoot over, then." Brutus obeyed and Cassius got in beside him, pulling the blankets over them.

"You look tired," Brutus commented as he snuggled close to Cassius.

Cassius put his arm around Brutus. "I am," he admitted. "I hardly got any sleep last night. I wouldn't have gotten any if Titinius hadn't made me sleep." He stroked Brutus' soft hair. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Brutus laughed quietly, and after that they lay in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how is Brutus?" Titinius asked that weekend. They were at a restaurant on a date on Friday night.

"He's doing better," Cassius told him, reaching for Titinius' hand across the table.

Titinius looked down. "Are we still together?" he asked, clutching his hand.

"This is a date, isn't it?" Cassius smiled and Titinius smiled back. "I love you. I want to be with you."

Titinius' eyes glittered. "I love you too," he said. "So is the party still on for tomorrow?"

"I think so," Cassius answered. "Tomorrow night, when the rest of the family's going to a friend's house. Brutus has been planning it. His parents are making him rest, he's not allowed to go back to school until next week."

"I bet Brutus loves that," said Titinius.

"You'd think," Cassius said. "He actually did for about a day, then it started to drive him a bit crazy. I think he'll be glad to go to this party."

"Yeah, that sounds like Brutus." Titinius grinned. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Titinius stroked his fingers, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "We haven't done it since that night," he murmured.

It took a moment for Cassius to understand. "I can't wait," he repeated.

* * *

A lot of people showed up on Saturday night. Most of their friends were in the backyard swimming, and most of them were already drunk. Cassius was inside talking to Casca and Cicero when Brutus stumbled over to him, almost tripping on a cup of wine. Cassius caught him just in time. "Careful," he warned, laughing softly. "You don't want to have to go back to the hospital."

Brutus smiled and pressed his lips to Cassius' neck. Cassius gasped and bit back a moan. "What are you _doing_?" he hissed into Brutus' ear. "If Titinius sees you he'll send you straight back to the hospital."

Casca and Cicero were long gone by now. "He won't hurt me," Brutus mumbled, kissing Cassius' neck. "He knows you love me."

"What the hell?" Cassius looked up to see Titinius standing in the doorway. "Cassius, I thought-"

"We aren't!" Cassius protested, but Titinius had already gone. "Titinius!"

"Cassius-" Brutus started.

"Get off!" Cassius stood and went to follow Titinius. "Titinius, wait!" He caught up to him.

His boyfriend spun around. "What?"

"I will not let you leave me," Cassius insisted, grabbing his wrist. "Did you not see how drunk Brutus is in there?"

"No, not really," Titinius said. "Let go of me!"

"I won't!" Cassius shot back. "I _love_ you!"

"You love Brutus," Titinius said. "I don't know why you aren't with him now. You know he loves you and you love him. How could a best friend compare to a brother?"

"Titinius," Cassius sighed. He looked around. "Can we go up to my room? It's loud out here and I want to be alone with you."

"Well I don't want to be alone with you," Titinius said coldly.

Cassius' heart ached. "Please," he said. Titinius sighed and followed him upstairs to his room.

"What?" Titinius spat after Cassius had locked the door.

"I told Brutus to get off me but he wouldn't listen," Cassius told him. "You have to believe me, Titinius."

Titinius looked at him, crossing his arms. "Why should I?" he said.

"Because I have feelings for you," Cassius informed him, sitting down on the edge of his bed beside his boyfriend. He took one of Titinius' hands. "Let me kiss you." He gazed into Titinius' eyes, which flickered down to his lips for an instant. Cassius brushed their lips together and then pressed his lips to Titinius'. Titinius moaned and kissed him back, pushing him down onto the bed. He kissed Cassius harder, and Cassius whimpered when Titinius grinded his hips into Cassius'.

"You do not belong to Brutus," Titinius growled, kissing his throat. "You belong to _me_. You're _mine_."

Cassius smiled, lifting Titinius' head so he could kiss him. "Yours," he agreed, closing his eyes and letting his boyfriend pleasure him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Cassius woke up snuggled against Titinius in his bed. He sighed and then remembered...morning...

"Oh, shit!" Cassius sat up straight in bed, and he shook his boyfriend awake.

"Everything all right?" Titinius mumbled tiredly. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, yeah, but my parents are home!" Cassius hissed, already getting out of bed. "Get dressed!"

"Crap!" Titinius got out of bed too and began to dress. "What do we do? Your parents are probably awake."

Cassius checked his cell phone. "It's 9:30," he said. "Yep, they're awake."

"I could go out the window," Titinius suggested.

"No!" Cassius gasped. "Not after what happened to Brutus." He buttoned the last button on Titinius' shirt. "Brutus' parents are cutting that tree down, and I think they should."

"What about before they cut it down?" Titinius pointed out.

"Our parents came to an agreement and said that if they catch either me or Brutus on the tree, we'll be grounded for a month."

"I don't think that applies to me," said Titinius happily.

"It does because I say so," Cassius said. "You're mine, remember?"

Titinius smiled and kissed him. "I'll never forget," he promised. When Cassius hugged him he said, "What's this for?"

"I'm sorry we fought," Cassius apologized. "And I am fully aware that I belong to you."

"It's okay," Titinius reassured him, pulling back to look at him.

"You don't know how much I love you," Cassius told him, kissing him deeply.

Titinius was smiling when they broke apart. "I love you so much," he said, embracing Cassius again. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Cassius smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "See you tomorrow. Oh, I'll walk you out." He followed Titinius downstairs.

"Cassius? Titinius?" Cassius froze when he heard his mom's voice. He looked over to the living room to see her on the couch.

"Uh, Mom," Cassius said, looking from her to Titinius and then back to her.

"And I'm out," Titinius declared. "Bye." He gave Cassius a quick peck on the lips and left.

"Cassius?" his mom said. "Why was Titinius over?"

"Um..." Cassius searched for a believable lie.

His mom changed the subject. "How was the party?" she asked.

"Good," Cassius said uncertaintly. His mom had a bad habit of changing the subject so it would lead him off, and it worked beautifully. He had no idea what she'd ask next.

"Did Titinius sleep in your room?" was his mom's next question.

Cassius winced. "Kind of? But Mom, we did nothing." Cassius didn't want to lie, but if his mom knew that he slept with Titinius, actually _slept_ with him, it would not go over well.

"Cassius, I'm not stupid," his mom said. "I just don't want you to make choices you could regret-"

"Mom, I love him," Cassius said truthfully. "He's the most amazing boyfriend or girlfriend I've ever had. Well, he's my first boyfriend, but still, Mom..."

"Okay," his mother agreed. "If you're hungry there's cereal or you could make toast."

"I'll find something," Cassius told her, and he went in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

At school a couple days later, Titinius had Cassius pinned against the wall of a storage closet. He kissed Cassius hard, and Cassius closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Titinius' neck. Titinius slammed him against a rack of bottles of what was probably chemicals and sponges and a few other things, knocking some of them over. "Crap," Cassius said, bending down to pick them up.

Titinius helped him. "I've been thinking," he said. "Your birthday's coming up in a month or so."

"Oh yeah," Cassius realized. Titinius remembered and he didn't.

"So," Titinius said, picking the last sponge up off the floor and standing. Cassius stood too and felt himself being pressed against cold bricks. "What do you want for your birthday?" His lips were almost touching Cassius'.

"I want the two of us to go somewhere," he said, "somewhere we can make all the noise we want and-" -he groaned as Titinius grinded their hips together. "I've never kissed anyone in a closet before." Titinius grinned and kissed his neck. "It's kind of hot."

"It definitely is," his boyfriend agreed, kissing his lips. Cassius flipped them over so Titinius' back was against the wall, and Titinius moaned when Cassius kissed him.

"You know what I really want for my birthday?" Cassius said when they broke apart.

"What?"

He thought of the school dance around Halloween. "I want you to go to the Halloween dance with me," he said.

Titinius smiled. "I would love to," he decided.

Cassius smiled back and hugged him. "I love you," he sighed.

"I love you so much," Titinius agreed, his arms around Cassius' waist.

* * *

After school, Brutus came over so Cassius could help him study. Cassius' parents were at Brutus' house, and the two sat on the couch in front of the TV. "Cassius?" Cassius looked up from his chemistry homework. "Do you want to do something on Friday night?"

"Like what?" Cassius hoped he wasn't asking him out. He didn't like hurting his cousin, and another rejection would just hurt him more.

"I don't know," Brutus stammered, blushing. "Portia's busy, and I just want to spend time with you. You're always with Titinius, and I'm always with Portia, and I want us to still be close like we always were."

"_Were_?" Cassius repeated. "I think we're still close. I didn't know it seemed like we're drifting apart. I'm sure Titinius and I can plan something for Saturday night instead."

Brutus smiled and hugged him. "Sometimes I can't believe we're cousins and not brothers," he said.

Cassius laughed quietly. He felt the same. "Me neither," he agreed. "It's a good thing, though. That we're not brothers." Brutus pulled back to look at him, and the look on his face made Cassius realize what he'd said. "I mean, because-" Now he was blushing.

"I know what you mean," Brutus said. "I'm never going to forgive myself for falling in love with my cousin. Not to mention a brother."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Cassius sighed, holding Brutus' hand. "I hate that."

"I have good reason."

"_You_ have good reason?" His cousin was unbelievable. "I-What's that?" They heard a loud noise from outside.

"I guess our parents are having the tree cut down," Brutus said, sounding disappointed.

"We are lazy people, aren't we?" Cassius grinned. "At least we won't be grounded."

"Huh?"

"If we were caught on the tree, we'd be grounded for a month." Cassius recited the rule their parents had agreed to before the tree was cut down. "One of us would have gone on it eventually."

"I definitely wouldn't have," Brutus declared proudly.

"Are you kidding?" Cassius said. "It _so_ would have been you."

"No it would be _you_."

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would not," said Cassius. "Want to know how I know?"

"How?" Brutus looked at him curiously.

Cassius swallowed, realizing how close they were. "Because I'd never let anything happen to you."

Brutus dark eyes gazed at him, filled with an emotion Cassius couldn't describe. Cassius' heart thundered in his chest, and with trembling fingers he reached out to brush hair out of Brutus' eyes. Brutus gasped silently, leaning into his touch. "Cassius..."

Cassius' heart fluttered. Still, he lowered his hand, unwilling to let himself betray Titinius. One mistake could ruin everything. It hurt to call kissing Brutus a mistake, though. Everything about falling in love simply hurt.

"Cassius?" Brutus looked worried. "Are you okay?"

His throat tightened. "Fine," he said, his voice cracking.

"Tell me what's wrong," Brutus insisted, his hand stroking Cassius' hair.

Cassius struggled to keep his tears in. "It hurts," he admitted. "I love you, but I can't have you."

"You can have me," Brutus told him. "I'm yours."

"But you have a girlfriend," Cassius pointed out. "And I have the most amazing boyfriend. We can't ignore that. I'm in love with Titinius."

Brutus sighed. "We should get back to homework," he suggested.

Cassius smiled sadly. "Okay," he agreed. He grabbed his binder and scooted close to Brutus on the couch, resting his cheek against his cousin's shoulder. Brutus rested his head against Cassius', and they did their homework in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do you want to do tonight?" It was seven on Friday night and Cassius was sitting in Brutus' room.

Brutus thought about that. "Ice skating?" he suggested.

"_Ice_ skating?" Cassius smiled. "If that's what you want to do, I'll probably fall on my ass in 5 seconds. But I'll try."

"Okay."

They got their jackets and got in Brutus' car, and Brutus drove to the nearest rink. After they rented skates, Brutus helped Cassius put his on and then he put his own on, and they headed out to the rink. "Oh god," Cassius breathed, nervous.

"Hey, it's okay." Brutus slipped his hand into Cassius'. "I've got you."

Cassius smiled. "Okay," he gasped. He put one foot on the rink and slipped, but Brutus' arms went around his waist, stopping him. After he wasn't so terrified, his cousin's arms around him felt nice. They headed out farther onto the rink, and Cassius tried not to think too much about Brutus' closeness to him. He didn't want to fall, though.

"Are you okay?" Brutus' arms slid lower.

Cassius held back a whimper. "Fine," he declared.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you either," his cousin said, and Cassius' heart fluttered. He smiled as Brutus led them around the rink.

Cassius laughed softly after a while. "This is nice," he informed his brother.

"I knew you'd like it," Brutus said happily. His chin was resting on the top of Cassius' head. Cassius' feet hurt quite a bit from the skates, but he didn't want to stop yet, even for a break. If he did, he wouldn't be this close to Brutus, physically.

He really couldn't ignore his feelings for Brutus.

A couples skate was announced then, and Cassius turned around in Brutus' arms. "Do you want to stay?" he asked. "I know we're not a couple, but-"

"I would like that," Brutus answered. Cassius stayed like that, his head resting on his brother's shoulder, as the lights dimmed.

"I love you," Cassius whispered, his eyes closed as they skated together. He was beginning to get the hang of it.

"I love you, too," Brutus agreed as they went in circles around the rink.

* * *

"I love ice skating," Cassius declared as he walked out of the rink with his cousin.

"Told you." He grinned, dark eyes glittering, and unlocked the car.

Cassius debated about his two relationships on the ride home. His relationship with Brutus was platonic, but they were in love. And while Cassius loved Titinius, he couldn't seem to get over Brutus. He wanted to feel Brutus' warm lips on his again, he wanted to show Brutus how much he really loved him. They had only ever kissed that one time, and Cassius really wanted it to happen again.

Brutus pulled up to Cassius' house, and they sat in silence. "I had a good time tonight," Cassius said.

His cousin smiled. "I did too," he admitted.

* * *

"So how was ice skating?" Titinius asked the next night. They were sitting on Titinius' couch, watching a movie. His family knew about them, but they were out, so Titinius and Cassius had the house all to themselves.

"It was good." Cassius smiled as he remembered.

"You're _blushing_," his boyfriend noted. "Why are you-Nothing happened last night, did it?"

"No," Cassius quickly reassured him. "I swear, Titinius. I suck at ice skating so Brutus was helping me until I got the hang of it, that's all. We didn't kiss or anything like that, I promise."

"I believe you," Titinius said, kissing him softly. "If you want to kiss him, you can. I understand how you feel."

Cassius looked at him, surprised. _No, I can't hurt Titinius like that._ "I would be betraying you," he pointed out. "I couldn't hurt you like that. I _won't_." But knowing that he had Titinius' permission just made it harder. Still he couldn't give in.

Titinius smiled and pressed his lips against Cassius', causing Cassius to forget about the movie. "You know," he said, "if you want to be with Brutus, you can. I love you, and if it meant you would be happy I'd let you go."

Cassius was shocked. He knew his boyfriend wasn't joking. "Like I said, I won't hurt you," he said. "Besides, even if you and I weren't together, a romantic relationship with Brutus wouldn't work out. We're cousins. We would have to hide it from both our families. At least _we_ don't have to hide."

"But you're already hiding your love for him from your family," Titinius pointed out. "Both of you are, unless Brutus somehow worked up the nerve to tell his family and for some reason didn't tell you."

"That's true," Cassius agreed. "But it just wouldn't work out. Brutus would have to break up with Portia, and then I'd have to break up with you. We'd have to sneak around like you and I did and we'd fight about you and Portia. And then you and I would fight because you'd be jealous, and you and Brutus would fight-"

"Hey, slow down," Titinius said gently. "You don't know any of that. Of course it could happen, but maybe it won't."

"Are you encouraging me to be with Brutus?"

"I'm not _encouraging_ you," said his boyfriend. "I'm saying that if it's what you want, you should go for it."

A lump formed in Cassius' throat. "But what about us?" he asked. "Either as boyfriends or friends?"

"We will definitely be friends," Titinius said.

Cassius shook his head. "All three of us could end up hurt," he predicted. "I need to think about this."

"Okay," Titinius agreed. "Of course."

Cassius smiled, his lips inches away from Titinius'. "So at the party you were angry with me even though Brutus and I weren't even kissing and now you're letting me be with him?" Their lips touched. "You're very confusing."

"I was thinking about that, actually," he admitted. "I was a bit...overprotective."

"A _bit_?" Cassius repeated. "What is a lot to you, if you exploded?" Titinius grinned and pressed his lips against Cassius'. "I'm yours," Cassius told him. "I'm giving myself to you. I _love_ you-" Titinius kissed him. Cassius closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, groaning when Titinius' tongue touched his. Cassius put his hand on the back of Titinius' neck and pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm yours," he repeated, "but you're mine as well. I'm not letting you go."

"I'm the one who-" Titinius started, but Cassius kissed him again and pushed him down on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning when Cassius woke up, he opened his eyes to find himself in Titinius' room. _What am I doing in Titinius' room?_ He rolled over to find his boyfriend awake, but his eyes were closed and he was moaning softly. "_Cassius_," he moaned, and Cassius looked down to see his boyfriend had two fingers inside himself. Cassius smiled and sat up, pressing his lips to Titinius' neck. Titinius' eyes opened and he flushed when he realized Cassius was watching him. "I-I was just-you were asleep and I-"

Cassius kissed him, interrupting his boyfriend's ramblings. He heard a gasp before Titinius wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. "I know what you were doing," he said when they broke apart. Titinius whimpered and Cassius' eyes flickered down to his lips before he slammed his mouth against Titinius', then climbed on top of him. "Wait," he said quickly. "What am I still doing here?"

"You fell asleep on the couch last night," Titinius informed him, brushing hair out of Cassius' eyes. "You don't remember?"

"No," Cassius admitted. "You carried me all the way upstairs?"

"I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch," Titinius said, "when there was a perfectly good bed up here."

Cassius smiled and kissed him. "Thank you," he said against his boyfriend's lips, kissing him again. "I'd better go."

"Wait," Titinius said as he started to get up.

"What?" Cassius had just turned back around when Titinius wrapped his arms around Cassius' neck, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

It was several hours later when Titinius finally agreed to drive him home. They sat in Titinius' car making out for almost ten minutes, and Cassius all but fell out of the car and made it upstairs without falling asleep. They had made love since Cassius woke up and he didn't know how exhausting it could be. When he got up to his room he fell asleep and didn't wake up for hours.

When he did wake up, he woke up to knocking on his door. He got up and opened it to find Brutus standing in front of him, his eyes red from crying. "Brutus?" Ignoring the fact that he (Cassius) was only wearing a shirt and underwear, he pulled his cousin into a hug. "What's wrong?" He led Brutus into his room and closed the door, his arms still around his cousin.

"Portia and I b-broke up," Brutus sobbed.

_I'm gonna hurt her for hurting my Brutus._ "You broke _up_?" Cassius gasped, unable to believe it. "Tell me what happened."

"I kissed Julius." He sniffled.

"You _what_?" Cassius tried not to be too jealous. Julius was one of Brutus' best friends. "Okay, start from the beginning. I'm so confused."

Brutus took a shaky breath. "I told Portia about my feelings for you," he said. "She was disgusted, and she broke up with me, and then I called Julius and went over to his house and I told him what happened but I kissed him. Oh god, I _kissed_ him." Cassius stood before Brutus open-mouthed. "Don't look at me like that!" He could tell Brutus was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Cassius closed his mouth. "Why did you kiss Julius?"

"I have no idea," Brutus admitted. "One second he was trying to comfort me and the next we were kissing."

Cassius knew the feeling. "What did he do?"

"I don't know." Brutus laughed nervously. "I ran off."

Cassius groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. It hurt to know that Brutus willingly kissed someone other than Cassius, but now was not the time to think about that. "Brutus," he sighed.

"I know." Brutus sniffled and sat down beside him. "I'm a mess."

"You're a huge mess," Cassius agreed, and Brutus smiled weakly. "Why on earth did you kiss him?"

Brutus' eyes widened in realization. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he reassured him. "I don't know why. He was being so nice to me, and I was so confused about my feelings that it just kind of...happened. And now he hates me. I know it."

"You know nothing." Cassius had been watching too much _Game of Thrones_. "What you have to know is that you need to talk to Julius."

Brutus paled. "No."

"Yes," Cassius insisted, "or I'll call him myself." He reached for his phone.

Brutus threw himself at Cassius, knocking him over, and grabbed the phone before Cassius could. "Don't!"

"Get off!" Cassius laughed after Brutus sat up, Cassius' phone in his hand. "Give it to me."

"Only if you promise you won't call him," Brutus said, dangling Cassius' phone in front of his face.

_He's crazy. _"Fine, I promise," Cassius grumbled, retrieving his phone. "I've never seen someone put so much effort into getting a phone. Geez."

Brutus wiped his eyes. "So what should I do?"

_You've got to be kidding me_, Cassius thought. "I just told you, but you ended up attacking me," he said.

His cousin's eyes widened. "No, I can't," he said, glancing nervously at Cassius' iPhone, which was surprisingly still intact.

"You have to, Brutus," Cassius told him. "Come on, man up. You can do this."

Brutus whimpered, but he reached for Cassius' phone anyway. Cassius put in his password and called Julius, then gave the phone to Brutus.

_Stay here_, Brutus mouthed, and Cassius nodded. "Julius?" Brutus said nervously. "Yeah, it's me...I know I'm a mess, I've been told." Cassius laughed. "Cassius? Yeah, he's here. He's the one who persuaded me to call you, just before I almost broke his phone...It was? Really?" Brutus covered the bottom of the phone with his hand. "He said it was the most amazing kiss he's ever had. And he called me an idiot."

Cassius grinned. "I may not like him too much," he said, "but I do have to agree with him on that."

His cousin smacked his arm playfully and then held the phone back up to his ear. "Huh? Yeah, I'm still here..." Brutus suddenly smiled. "I love you too." Cassius looked up, shocked. _What? _"Yeah, I'm coming over. Okay. Bye." Brutus handed the phone to Cassius.

"What was that?" Cassius asked.

Brutus looked at him strangely. "What was what?" he said. "I told Julius I love him."

"Why?" Cassius swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Because I do love him," Brutus informed him, getting off the bed. "I'm going over to Julius'."

"Wait!" Cassius stood. "What about us?"

Brutus sighed. "I love you, really I do," he said. "But I can't just sit around and wait for you. That's not fair to me."

"Of course it isn't," Cassius said. "But why does it feel like I'm saying goodbye to you?"

"Cassius," Brutus sighed, wrapping his arms around Cassius. "I'll never say goodbye to you." Their lips touched, just briefly before his cousin pulled back, and then Brutus was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassius was sitting at his desk working on homework later that night when he heard a knock at his door. It opened, and he saw Brutus' reflection in the window. "Hey," he said.

"You're back," Cassius noted, getting up. He pulled Brutus into a hug. "What happened?"

"We kissed," Brutus said happily after they broke apart.

Cassius raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Brutus laughed. "No," he said. "We talked."

"So are you..._together_?" Cassius made himself ask.

His cousin nodded. "Cassius, I really think Julius and I have something," Brutus insisted. "When I kissed him, I felt something. Didn't you tell me that was how it was with you and Titinius?"

"Okay, fine," Cassius admitted. "Yes."

"Titinius and I aren't exactly BFFs either," he informed Cassius.

"I'm aware," Cassius said.

Brutus hesitated. "Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked. "We haven't had a sleepover in a while."

Cassius smiled. "Sure," he agreed.

Ten minutes later, Cassius was resting his head on Brutus' shoulder as they snuggled together. "I love you," he murmured drowsily, wrapping an arm around Brutus.

He felt lips on his hair. "I love you so much, Cassius," Brutus whispered back, shifting so that he was closer to Cassius. Cassius sighed happily and moved his head to Brutus' chest. "Cassius?"

"Hmm?" Cassius yawned.

"I just want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Brutus told him.

Cassius lifted his head, shocked. "That is so sweet," he said, his throat tightening. He kissed Brutus deeply, moving his lips slowly against his cousin's before pulling back.

"What was _that_ for?" Brutus smiled.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me," Cassius said, tucking his head under Brutus' chin. He didn't know how to tell Titinius that he and Brutus had kissed-twice-but he would deal with that tomorrow. For now it was just him and Brutus, just them and no one else in the world.

"Cassius?"

"What?" He lifted his head.

"Kiss me again," Brutus commanded, and Cassius did.

* * *

The next morning when Cassius woke up, he instantly knew he was sick. His whole body ached, and he was sweating. He threw the covers off him, making sure to leave them on Brutus.

"Brutus." Cassius shook his cousin.

His eyes opened. "Cassius?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sick," Cassius told him. Brutus sat up then and put the back of his hand on Cassius' forehead. It felt nice. "Oh my God." He got out of bed and left the room. Cassius just groaned and flopped back onto his pillow.

A few minutes later Brutus returned, a thermometer in his hand, and he had the home phone pressed to his ear. "No, Mom," he said. "Mom, listen. Cassius is sick. I need to stay hime and take care of him...Yes, I already called his mom...Do what?...Okay, yes, I'll get my homework tomorrow. Bye."

"You can go to school," Cassius mumbled. "I'll probably just sleep the whole day."

"Absolutely not," Brutus insisted, sitting down on the bed and putting the thermometer in Cassius' mouth. "I'm staying with you. You stayed with me when I was in the hospital, it's the least I could do."

Cassius smiled and rested his head on Brutus' shoulder. The thermometer beeped moments later, and he opened his mouth and took it out. "101.3," he moaned.

Brutus' eyes were filled with worry. "You're covered in sweat," he fretted. He took the thermometer from Cassius and put it on the nightstand. "Is there anything I can get you? Food? Water?"

Cassius couldn't even think about food. "No," he said. "I want you to lay here with me. Please."

Brutus nodded. "Of course," he agreed, and pulled the blankets over them. Cassius fell asleep almost immediately, his head on his cousin's chest. It felt like minutes later when he woke up again. He felt slightly better, and when he lifted his head he saw Brutus was asleep, his arm around Cassius. Cassius smiled and caressed his face gently, flushing when Brutus' eyes opened.

"Hey," he said. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit," Cassius admitted, laying back down. "Thank you for staying."

"It's no problem." Brutus rubbed his back, and Cassius moaned softly. "I'm glad I can take care of you."

Cassius smiled, pulling Brutus closer to him. "Does Titinius know I'm sick?" Cassius felt a twinge of guilt when he realized he hadn't even thought of that. He'd just been so miserable.

"Yeah, I called him," Brutus assured him. Cassius nodded. "He wanted to come here but I told him to stay at school."

"Good," Cassius said. "I wish he was here."

Brutus smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Course I do," he mumbled. "He deserves so much better than me, though."

"Shh," Brutus whispered. "That boy is crazy about you."

Cassius nodded, not wanting to talk about anything. Exhausted, he snuggled closer to Brutus and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next time when Cassius woke up, he felt good enough to get out of bed. "Cassius?" he heard. The voice sounded worried, and when he opened his eyes he saw it was Titinius. Brutus wasn't there, so Cassius assumed he went home.

He smiled. "You're here," he observed.

"I came right from school," Titinius said, reaching for Cassius' hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I thought about you, too," Cassius said. "I love you."

"I love you." Titinius moved to kiss him.

Cassius stopped him. "I'll get you sick," he predicted. Titinius sighed. He couldn't kiss Titinius, but there was one other thing he desired. He moved Titinius' hand under the blankets, and Titinius seemed to get it. Cassius spread his legs and felt Titinius gently push a finger inside him. "Yes," Cassius moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Titinius asked, curling his finger.

"Ye-Oh, god yes!" Cassius cried out. He closed his eyes, completely enjoying the feeling. "Titinius?" His eyes opened.

"Yeah?"

"I-Brutus and I kissed last night," Cassius informed him. Titinius pulled his finger out, and Cassius gasped. "Please don't be angry, I thought you said-"

"I did," Titinius admitted. "I just feel like I'm getting in the way of you being happy."

"You're not," said Cassius. "I'm in love with you, Titinius. Besides, Brutus is with Julius."

"Wait," Titinius paused. "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Cassius said.

"No. When did this happen?" his boyfriend asked.

Cassius swallowed. "Last night."

"What about Portia?"

"Portia broke up with him. Brutus told her about his feelings for me."

"Oh." Titinius sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"I want Brutus to be happy," Cassius said, "but I love him so much."

Titinius moved closer to him on the bed. "I wish there was something I could do to help you," he said.

"You can tell me you love me," Cassius suggested.

Titinius smiled. "I love you," he said, leaning in closer.

"I love you too," Cassius agreed, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I thought-" Titinius began, but Cassius kissed him again, interrupting him.

"Shh," Cassius whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply. Titinius groaned softly and licked his tongue before pulling back. Cassius pulled Titinius close to him, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Brutus' PoV:

I parked outside Julius' house and opened the door. I got out, thinking of Cassius back home, but he was asleep and Titinius had come over to take care of him. I knocked on Julius' door, and when he opened it he instantly pulled me into a kiss. My eyes closed, and I ran my fingers through that soft blonde hair.

"I missed you at school today," he said, putting an arm around me and closing the door behind us.

"I had to stay home and take care of Cassius," I informed him. "He's sick."

"Oh." He kissed me again, and something inside me fluttered.

I sighed when he broke our kiss. "Look, I know you don't like him very much," I said.

"At all, really."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know, and I know you think he's dangerous, but you'll just have to put up with him. I love him, and I won't see him harmed."

Julius looked annoyed. "What about me?"

"I care very deeply for you," I told him, kissing him softly.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

He's beginning to sound like Cassius. "Yes," I said, and he kissed me. "I love you."

"Can I tell you something?" he asked next. When I looked at him expectantly, he said, "I've had a crush on you for a while now."

My jaw dropped. "_What_?" I gasp.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We were best friends-before you and Cassius, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared. "We're not a couple, Julius."

"But you're in love with him."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Please don't do this," I begged. "I love you. Doesn't last night mean anything to you?"

"Does it mean anything to _you_?" Julius asked me.

"I asked first."

"I'm asking now."

I sighed. I wasn't going to let my boyfriend say bad things about Cassius, whether I loved Julius or not. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to trash talk Cassius."

"I'm not-" Julius began.

I stopped him. "Just call me later, if you're going to be nice," I grumbled, and I left.

Cassius' PoV:

Cassius went downstairs eventually. He was starving, and even though Titinius offered to get him something, Cassius needed to get out of bed. He went to the bathroom, made himself some soup, and got back in bed. "I don't think I feel good enough to go to school tomorrow," he said. He was still aching, and now he was freezing.

"I'll stay with you tomorrow," Titinius offered as Cassius wrapped his comforter around him.

Cassius shook his head. "No, go to school," he said.

Titinius smiled. "You don't want me around?"

"Of course I do," Cassius reassured him. "You just need to get an education." He kissed Titinius softly, and Titinius put his arms around Cassius and deepened their kiss. "I love you," he murmured, his fingers buried in his boyfriend's hair. His eyes opened and he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, and he pulled back to see Brutus standing in the doorway.

"Hey," said Brutus. "Can I talk to you, Cassius?"

Cassius nodded, and Titinius gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed and leaving. Brutus closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "I think Julius and I broke up," he informed Cassius.

"What?" Just last night they had gotten together. "That was quick. What happened?"

"He was being an arrogant jerk, that's what happened," Brutus said. "He said we were best friends before you and I became a couple and-"

"But we're not," Cassius interrupted him.

"That's what I said," Brutus said angrily. "He was so loving last night, and now it's like it never happened."

"He _is_ an arrogant jerk," Cassius agreed, pulling his cousin into a hug. "You deserve better than him."

"I can't just throw away what we have over one small fight," said Brutus. "I do have feelings for him. Can he sometimes be arrogant? Yes. He's nothing if not arrogant, but nobody's perfect."

"Then forgive him," Cassius suggested.

Brutus shook his head. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something," he said. "We're meant to be together, Cassius."

"It wouldn't be easy," Cassius objected. "We'd have to hide from our family, and I'd have to lie and find a good reason why I broke up with my boyfriend."

"We can figure it out together," Brutus said, lacing their fingers together. "I want you, Cassius."

"You don't know how badly I want you," he said truthfully. "And I've wanted you longer."

Brutus sighed. "Why on earth didn't you just tell me?" he asked. "I may not have been in love with you then but I would have accepted your feelings, you know that."

"I didn't," Cassius pointed out. "I didn't know what you would think of me being gay, much less being in love with you. And now I-I feel trapped, because if I choose you then I hurt Titinius and if I choose Titinius I'll hurt you." He groaned in frustration. "This is very complicated. I love both of you so much."

"You don't have to figure it out now," Brutus reassured him. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Cassius hesitated. "Some tea would actually be nice," he decided, and Brutus nodded and got up. "Spearmint. I think we still have some." Titinius passed Brutus in the doorway and came in. "Hey, I thought you left."

"I didn't," Titinius said. "I overheard you and Brutus."

"You spied on us?"

Titinius looked guilty. "I heard that Brutus and Julius broke up, so I listened and then kept listening. I'm sorry. But I did hear what you said about feeling trapped."

"What about it?" For some reason Cassius didn't like where this was going.

Titinius reached for his hand. "Look, I know you love me," he said. "And I love you, so much."

A lump formed in Cassius' throat. "Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is," he said, his voice cracking.

"Let's just end this now," Titinius said, his eyes filling with tears. "You know we're going to break up eventually. You and Brutus deserve to be happy. You said all three of us would end up hurt, right? This is hurting you and Brutus, and if means I'm hurt so you can be happy, fine. And I'll be happy, knowing that the person I love is happy."

"Titinius, I can't." Cassius blinked tears out of his eyes. He searched for something that would make Titinius change his mind. "You are my...my everything...I can't let you do this."

"We'll still be friends," Titinius said through his tears. He sniffled and embraced Cassius tightly.

"I'll never stop loving you," Cassius sobbed, his face buried in Titinius' chest. He kissed Titinius softly, savoring the taste of his mouth so he would remember it, and he hugged Titinius again.

"I got your tea-Did I miss something?" Cassius looked up to see Brutus standing in the room holding a mug.

Titinius pulled back, kissed Cassius one last time, and left. Cassius stared after him, tears still streaming down his face. "We broke up," he sobbed, and Brutus put the mug on Cassius' nightstand and wrapped his arms around him.

"Why?" Brutus asked.

Cassius lifted his head to look at him. "So you and I can be together," he sniffled.

The shock on Brutus' face was priceless. "Really? Cassius, you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't talk Titinius out of it," Cassius informed him.

"But he hurt you," his cousin fretted.

"I'll be fine," Cassius said, sounding more sure of it than he actually felt. "I want to be with you, Brutus. And Titinius isn't going to change his mind so we may as well be together."

Brutus smiled and wiped Cassius' eyes. He climbed on the bed and kissed Cassius, both of them forgetting all about the door which was wide open. Cassius moaned as he was pushed onto his pillows, and he sucked on Brutus' lower lip until he opened his mouth.

They heard a gasp. "Brutus? Cassius?"

Cassius pushed Brutus off him and sat up, and they looked in the doorway. "_Mom_?" said Cassius. This wasn't going to end well, he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have to say - again - that I'm not surprised." Brutus and Cassius were sitting on the couch in the living room, Cassius' mom standing in front of them.

Cassius' heart pounded. "What are you saying, Mom?"

She looked at him, her expression unreadable. "I'm saying that I knew."

"You _knew_?" Cassius gasped. Brutus' mouth was open. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since before you even did," she said to Cassius. "I saw how you looked at him, how you acted around him."

"I can't believe this." Cassius buried his face in his hands, and Brutus put an arm around him. "Mom, why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I didn't know if you knew yourself," she informed him. "I didn't want to make things complicated for you, especially when you were with Titinius."

"That's why we broke up tonight," Cassius told her. "He wanted me to be happy."

"Yes, I know," she said. "I saw him leave. He was a mess."

Cassius sighed. "So you're not mad?" he asked hopefully. "I can be with Brutus?"

"I'm not ecstatic about the idea," she admitted, "but if you love him then it's fine with me."

Cassius smiled and kissed Brutus, almost knocking him over. "Thank you so much, Mom," he said when he released Brutus. "Does Dad know?"

His mom shook her head. "I haven't told him," she replied.

Brutus thanked Cassius' mom too. "I really love Cassius," he assured her. "I'll be good to him, I swear."

"I know you will." His mom went upstairs, leaving them alone in the living room.

"Now where were we?" Cassius said, his hand resting on his cousin's thigh.

Brutus pretended to think about that. "I think we were kissing," he said, and captured Cassius' lips in a deep kiss. Cassius kissed him hard, and Brutus fought for dominance and eventually ended up on top of his cousin. Cassius struggled under him but Brutus kissed him tenderly and he immediately stopped, kissing back. Brutus kissed Cassius' neck and Cassius moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure as Brutus' tongue brushed over his skin. "Brutus," Cassius whimpered. "Please..." Brutus looked up and kissed his lips, and Cassius sighed blissfully and deepened their kiss.

"Oh my God. What are you two doing?"

Cassius' eyes flew open, and Brutus glanced up to see his sister, Junia. "Junia!" Brutus gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you have any milk," she said. "We're out."

"In the fridge," Cassius responded casually, sitting up.

"Oh." She slowly went over to the fridge and got the milk. On her way out, she said, "Just out of curiosity, are you two together now?"

Brutus sighed. "Yes we are," he admitted.

"O-kay then." She looked at them strangely and left.

"I guess we'll get more milk," Cassius decided, and Brutus smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go upstairs before we shock any more family members." Brutus grinned and Cassius got up, but before he even made it to the kitchen Brutus pressed their lips together. Cassius moaned and wrapped his arms around Brutus' neck, and they stumbled to the stairs kissing the whole time. Brutus pulled Cassius up to Cassius' room and made sure to lock the door before throwing himself at Cassius, knocking him over onto his bed.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm still sick," Cassius reminded him. He did still feel sick, and falling backwards onto his bed had made him slightly lightheaded.

Brutus winced. "Sorry," he apologized, kissing Cassius gently.

"It's okay," Cassius mumbled into the kiss, pulling Brutus against him. He could feel his cousin's heart pounding against his own, and he smiled. He couldn't believe Brutus was actually his boyfriend.

"I am so in love with you," Brutus sighed, and Cassius moaned in response, his hands resting on Brutus' hips.

"Cassius," his mom called from outside the locked door. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Still sick," Cassius informed her.

"I can stay home again and take care of him," Brutus offered.

"Okay," his mom agreed, and they heard her footsteps down the hall.

* * *

Cassius and Brutus slept together that night. Brutus held him while he slept, his head resting on Brutus' chest. He woke up at around 4:30 and slipped out of Brutus' arms to go to the bathroom, and woke his cousin up briefly when he went back to bed. He woke up again around 8 to find that Brutus was already up.

"Did you sleep well?" his boyfriend asked.

"Yeah," Cassius answered. He knew he'd had a really weird dream, but he couldn't remember it now. "I feel so miserable," he sighed, holding Brutus closer to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Brutus asked, sounding concerned.

Cassius lifted his head. "Kiss me," he suggested, and Brutus leaned in and allowed their lips to touch. He wrapped his arms around Brutus' waist and kissed him harder, and his cousin moaned and opened his mouth.

"Wow, Brutus," Cassius sighed when the kiss ended. He put his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

He felt Brutus run a hand through his hair. "You should sleep," his boyfriend suggested.

"I should," Cassius mumbled, and he lifted his head and rested it on Brutus' shoulder. Brutus wrapped an arm around him and he felt himself drift into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Cassius was fully recovered from being sick several days later, and Brutus and Cassius were going on their first date that weekend. Brutus' family came over for dinner one night that week, for the first time in a while since everyone was busy with school and work. The adults were talking about going to a family reunion (which Cassius hoped included him, Junia, and Brutus) when he caught Brutus staring at him. Cassius smiled and Brutus smiled back, giving him a I'm-distracting-you-and-you-can't-do-anything-abou t-it look.

Cassius narrowed his eyes, confused. Brutus wasn't doing anything to him. Brutus stared back at him, just as confused. Cassius took another bite of spaghetti and that's when Cassius' mom who was sitting next to him said, "Whose foot is rubbing against my leg?"

Brutus' eyes widened in realization and Cassius stifled a laugh. He drank some of his water to hide it only to end up almost choking, so he put his napkin up to his mouth. Brutus glared at him, knowing Cassius was trying not to laugh. "So, Mom," said Cassius trying to distract everyone. "What were you saying about a family reunion?"

"It's the weekend after your birthday," she said. "Your birthday's next Friday and we're leaving on Saturday."

"Will we miss school?" Cassius and Junia asked in unison, and they grinned at each other.

"Yes, we'll be gone until Tuesday," said Cassius' aunt.

"_Yes!_" Junia rejoiced. This reunion was going to be interesting.

* * *

After dinner, Brutus followed Cassius upstairs to his room. "I think we should come out," Brutus suggested. "Not to our family until after the reunion, but I want our friends to know."

Cassius nodded, having thought the same idea himself. "I agree," he said. "I want everyone to know how much I love you-" Brutus' arms went around his waist and he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. They fell onto the bed, kissing desperately.

"Cassius!" Brutus gasped when Cassius kissed his neck. "P-Please..."

Cassius kissed him again, pushing his tongue past his cousin's lips. Brutus wrapped his legs around Cassius' waist and Cassius fell over onto his side, knocking Brutus over with him. "You don't...want to do it now, do you?" he asked.

"Now?" Brutus' eyes widened.

"We don't have to," Cassius said quickly. "Brutus, it's fine, I wasn't asking you. I was asking you if you _wanted_ to."

Brutus nodded and pressed his lips against Cassius' in a deep kiss. Cassius closed his eyes, savoring the taste of Brutus' lips. He pulled back and said, "Is there a reason why you looked so nervous just now?"

Cassius could see the unmistakable fear in his boyfriend's eyes. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Brutus, you are a terrible liar," Cassius told him. "Tell me."

Brutus sighed in defeat. "I'm a virgin," he admitted softly.

Cassius' jaw dropped. If there was anyone he expected not to be a virgin, it was Brutus. "_What?_"

"It's true." Brutus blushed. "I also want to take things slowly," he said. "I don't want to rush anything. We have lots of time."

Cassius smiled and kissed Brutus softly. "Yes we do," he agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Brutus' PoV:

I lay beside Cassius later that night, unable to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation we had earlier. I knew I wanted to share that kind of intimacy with Cassius, but we had just gotten together. And it was embarrassing, because I wanted to know what it was like and I didn't want to ask Cassius. I knew I couldn't talk to my parents, either. Well, more like wouldn't.

I reached down on the floor and picked up my phone, which was charging. I unplugged it and opened a new message, typing Titinius' number in. _Can we talk? _Itexted, and then sent it.

Minutes later, a new message came up. _Sure. About what?_

_I need to talk to you in person_, I told him, because I thought it was important enough.

_I'm still up. If you want to talk now, I can come over._

I hesitated. _Sure_, I said. _I'll meet you outside. _

_You're not going to tell me that you're in love with me, are you?_ Titinius texted as I was about to leave.

_Don't worry_, I wrote back, grinning, and I slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I slept in boxers usually, even when Cassius and I slept together. When I went outside, Titinius was already there, and I got in his car.

He took the keys out of the ignition. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's about me and Cassius," I told him. "Tonight we almost...well..." I flushed.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I felt my eyes grow huge. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"I had a feeling," Titinius said. "And you're coming to me for advice?"

"You've shared that with him," I pointed out, flushing. "What's it like?"

"In general or with him?"

"Both," I said.

Titinius sighed before answering. "Before I was with Cassius, I was a virgin too," he admitted. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I can't tell you what it's like in general but with Cassius...He tried to be gentle with me - at first. I don't think he likes gentle, at least not with me, but when we were together gentle didn't last very long. So...yeah."

"Yeah," I agree, going even redder. "I'm sorry, this is really none of my business."

"No, it _is_ your business," Titinius said. "He's your boyfriend. I can see why you came to me. So you want to - okay, I'll say it - have sex with him?" He cringed, and I grinned.

"I do," I answered, and I knew I was bright red by now. "I don't want to rush things, but he's the love of my life and I trust him. "I'm just scared. Does it...hurt?"

"In a way," Titinius said. "Physically, yes. But it's the best feeling I've ever experienced. It is scary, at first, but I guess that's only the anticipation of experiencing something new."

"But...what if my body isn't..." I trailed off.

"He loves you," Titinius interrupted me. "Trust me. Your appearance is totally irrelevant."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "But when do I know if it's the right time?"

"You kind of just do," he replied. We sat in silence for a while before he said. "Is that everything you want to know?"

I thought about that. "I think so," I said. "Thank you, I can't believe I talked about that with a friend."

He smiled. "We're friends?"

I found myself smiling back. "Yeah, I guess we are," I said. "I mean, we don't talk very often, but maybe we should."

"Yeah," Titinius agreed. "That'd be great. I'm sure Cassius will like that."

"He probably will."

Titinius leaned across the car and wrapped his arms around me. Shocked, I hugged him back, allowing my eyes to close. He pulled back and said, "Well, I better go. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I echoed. I got out of the car and went back into Cassius' house. Cassius was still asleep when I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I undressed, leaving my underwear on, and climbed into bed, moving close to Cassius.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Brutus," he mumbled.

"Sorry I woke you up," I apologized.

He kissed me. I pulled him against me and deepened the kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. "Love you," he whispered, and I smiled against his lips. "My Brutus. Mine."

"Yours," I moaned. I ended the kiss and licked my lips, still able to taste Cassius. I was about to lay my head down when he connected our lips, burying his fingers in my hair. As we kissed, I put my hand under his shirt and lifted it over his head. My heart pounded, Cassius was kissing me so hungrily and my head was spinning.

"Are you sure?" he asked when we broke apart to catch our breath.

I nodded. "I want-" I began, but was interrupted by a yawn.

Cassius smiled. "Sleep," he said, and I put my head down after realizing how tired I was. He held me until I finally drifted into sleep in his arms.

Cassius' PoV:

"I have to tell you guys something," Cassius said the next day at lunch. He smiled at Brutus and put his hand on top of his boyfriend's on the table. Everyone gasped. "Well, _we_ do." He smiled at Brutus, who returned his smile.

The shock on his friends' faces were priceless. Except Titinius, but Cassius could see the sadness in his eyes and it broke his heart. "Didn't you and Titinius just get together?" Cicero said.

"Cassius has had feelings for Brutus way before I asked him out," Titinius said. "I let him go when Brutus fell for him. All I want is for him to be happy."

"But _you're_ not," Cassius pointed out, his heart aching. Happiness wasn't supposed to feel like this.

"I'm fine," Titinius reassured him. Their eyes met, and Cassius felt the warm feeling that he did so many times when he and Titinius were together. Cassius wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him and-

"So how long have you two been dating?" Casca asked, and Titinius looked beside him where Casca was sitting, and the moment was gone.

"A few days," Brutus answered, kissing Cassius lightly on the lips.

"Well, I think you two are really good together," Messala commented.

"That means a lot, Messala," Brutus told him, putting his arm around Cassius' waist. "Thank you guys for accepting us."

"We would never not accept you," Cinna reassured him, and Brutus smiled. At the other end of the table, Cassius could see Julius talking to Calpurnia. Julius looked over at him and glared, but Cassius just ignored him. Better not to start a fight when they were having a good conversation and not fighting. Cassius just focused his attention on his friends and his boyfriend, enjoying the nice day outside while they ate lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

On Friday night, Cassius stood in front of the tall mirror in his room, buttoning his shirt. Everything had to be perfect for his first date with Brutus. He smoothed down a loose strand of hair that was sticking up, and he looked at himself once more before heading out the door. He met Brutus on his front porch, and they shared a long, slow kiss before they got into Cassius' car.

"Where are we going?" Brutus asked him.

Cassius smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the dark road. Their two houses were the only ones in the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't long before they got on the highway. "It's a surprise," he told Brutus.

His boyfriend gasped when they arrived at the skating rink. "Cassius," he laughed, obviously remembering the last time they went here. "This is so romantic-Wait, but we don't have jackets."

Cassius reached in the backseat and grabbed two jackets, one of his, one of Brutus'. "I went in your room and got one," he said.

"Sneaky," Brutus grinned and leaned across the seat to kiss him. "I love you." They kissed again before Brutus opened the door by the passenger seat and got out. Cassius helped Brutus put on his jacket and put on his own. They got their tickets and skates outside, and they went in to put their skates on. Of course the second Cassius set foot on the ice, he slipped but Brutus' arms were around his waist the next second. "You need skating lessons," Brutus commented as they made their way across the rink.

"Thanks." Cassius grinned as they made a turn. He swerved and lost his balance, falling onto the ice and bringing his boyfriend down with him. He grimaced. "Sorry."

Brutus shook his head and helped Cassius up. Cassius' arms were around Brutus' neck and he skated backwards slowly. People passed them, not noticing them, and Cassius found himself gazing into his boyfriend's dark eyes. He smiled slightly and Brutus smiled back, and Cassius turned around in his arms.

He ended up only falling that once, and last time he had fell five times. Brutus was so proud of him that he kissed Cassius full on the lips while they were still on the rink. Cassius drove back to their houses, and he could tell everyone was asleep by then. He unlocked the house and that was when Brutus threw himself onto Cassius, kissing him hard. Cassius gasped and they stumbled into the house, closing the door behind them. He could feel Brutus' fingers working at the buttons of his shirt as Cassius felt his way towards the stairs, his eyes closed and lips plastered to his cousin's. Cassius felt his shirt fall to the ground and he pulled Brutus closer to him, locking the door to his room. Brutus' heart pounded against his own, and Cassius placed a hand over his boyfriend's chest. "Are you nervous?" Cassius asked him. "We don't have to do anything tonight." Brutus nodded and kissed him. "I know you love me," he said, "and all I ever wanted is your love."

Brutus smiled, his dark eyes watering. Cassius felt Brutus' finger resting on the waistband of his jeans, and he felt his own heart speed up. Cassius led Brutus over to his bed, and when he sat down on it, his back against the headboard, Brutus climbed on his lap and looked down at his jeans, then up at Cassius. Cassius nodded and watched Brutus unzip his jeans. "What do I do?" Brutus asked.

"What do you _want_ to do?" Brutus looked up at him and put a hand in his jeans, and Cassius closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Oh, Brutus..." He felt dizzy.

Later, Cassius lay beside Brutus, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest as Brutus combed through his blonde curls with his fingers. "I did not expect our first date to end like that," Brutus said.

"We didn't do everything," Cassius pointed out. They were still dressed (partly) and thinking about it still made Cassius nervous.

Brutus hesitated. "I talked to Titinius the other day," he informed Cassius.

"You..._did_?" Well, that was certainly awkward. "About what?"

His boyfriend's face was bright red. "I just thought he was more experienced, and would have some advice for me," Brutus admitted. "And he's been with you - Look, it was really awkward for me to go to a friend for advice on a topic like that."

Cassius really didn't want to know. He was probably blushing furiously by now. "Titinius didn't give you any details, did he?"

"Oh, god no." Brutus laughed. "I just obviously couldn't talk to my parents, or you."

"Why not me?" Cassius lifted his head to meet Brutus' eyes. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah but...that's different. And I knew I could talk to you about it, deep down, but it would have been so embarrassing." Brutus flushed. "Anyway, while I'm still thinking about it Titinius and I agreed to be friends."

_Wow_. "That's great!" Cassius said, distracted. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know, really," said Brutus.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Cassius kissed him. "I'm proud of you."

Brutus smiled and kissed him back softly. "We agreed to talk more," he said.

"That's really amazing," Cassius said, happy that the two people he loved didn't hate each other. "Maybe we should all hang out one time."

"Don't push it." Cassius raised an eyebrow and they laughed. He closed his eyes and put his head back on Brutus' chest, letting out a loud yawn. "Tired, are we?"

"More like exhausted." Another yawn. "I had like 5 tests this week."

"Oh," said Brutus. "Sucks to be you. I told you not to take Madame Moreau's Intro to French class."

"Thanks for reminding me, love."

"Anytime." Brutus laughed quietly, his fingers running through Cassius' hair. "I love you."

Cassius smiled, lifting his head to kiss his cousin. "I love you too, my Brutus." They stopped talking, and after a while he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

At school the next day, Cassius glanced down at the single white rose in his hand. Everyone had already left, but he still put it in his backpack. He was going to ask Titinius to the Halloween dance (or reask) before it was too late. He didn't know if Titinius still wanted to go with him since they'd broken up, and he hoped Titinius wasn't already planning on going with someone else.

Nervously, he approached Titinius, who was still at his locker. Titinius had stayed to get extra help, and he'd told Cassius, so that was why he was still here. Several students roamed the hallways, but other than that they were alone. Cassius went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Titinius."

Titinius turned around and smiled when he saw Cassius. "Hey," he said, and he hugged him. Cassius swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged him back. "What's up?"

"Um, I was just wondering if, well-" Cassius stammered.

Titinius laughed. "Cassius, just tell me."

Cassius gazed into his light blue eyes, and was suddenly not afraid anymore. The very worst that could happen was that Titinius was already going with someone else. Taking a deep breath, he laced his fingers between Titinius' and pulled out the white rose. "Titinius will you be my date for the Halloween dance?"

Titinius smiled. "I would love to," he agreed, and he wrapped his arms around Cassius. "Yes. But don't you want to go with Brutus?"

Cassius shook his head, pulling back. "I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind," he said. "But I want to go with you, as friends." He swallowed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." To Cassius' surprise, their lips touched in a very un-friendly kiss. Cassius gasped and almost pulled away, but he found himself kissing Titinius back. _You're betraying Brutus_, a voice in the back of his head said, _you're hurting him. They're friends now and if Brutus finds out you kissed Titinius that'll be gone. _

_I'm hurting without Titinius_, Cassius told the voice. _I need him. I love him. _But just as Titinius was about to slip his tongue in Cassius' mouth he stopped, and Cassius opened his eyes and turned around to see what was wrong. Brutus stood in the doorway of the school, his eyes huge.

"Oh no," Cassius said. Brutus turned and ran, and Cassius' heart gave a leap. "Brutus!" He ran after his boyfriend, who was getting in his car. Before Brutus could lock the doors and drive away, Cassius got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Get out." Brutus wiped the tears from his eyes.

_I deserve this_. Cassius felt his heart break at the coldness in his boyfriend's voice. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Brutus sighed and looked over at him. "Then why were you kissing your ex boyfriend?"

Cassius gulped. He hadn't told Brutus he'd asked Titinius to go to the dance with him, so it was better to do it now than wait. "I asked him to the dance," he said, "but just as friends."

"That didn't seem like just friends," Brutus commented.

"I know," Cassius admitted. "I miss him, Brutus."

"It's okay that you miss him. Really, I understand. But spend time with him," Brutus suggested. "Hang out with him, but don't kiss him. Doesn't the word boyfriend mean anything to you?"

"It does," Cassius said truthfully. He was beginning to really regret kissing Titinius. "I'm sorry, okay? I love you."

Brutus said nothing. He just stared at Cassius.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend," Cassius offered. Still nothing. "Oh come on," he said. "You aren't even going to agree with me?"

Brutus grinned and leaned across the car to kiss him. Cassius moaned softly as Brutus pushed his tongue past Cassius' lips, allowing Cassius to deepen their kiss. When they broke apart Cassius asked, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes," he said, "but you have to go out to dinner with me tonight."

Cassius kissed him again. "Deal," he agreed. Just then, he saw someone walk past them out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see who it was. "I think Mr. Anderson saw us."

"What?" Brutus followed Cassius' gaze. "Oh." Their teacher had definitely noticed them. "Well, now I'm dreading Chem tomorrow."

"It will definitely be awkward," Cassius agreed. "Let's just go before he decides to come over to us."

"I'm pretty sure he won't," said Brutus, "but yeah let's go." With that, he drove out of the parking lot.


	24. Chapter 24

Cassius ended up cooking for Brutus instead of them going out to eat. The rest of their family went out, so they had the place to themselves. They ate on the pool chairs as it got dark out. "This food is really good," Brutus said through a bite of a shrimp dish that Cassius had found in his mom's cookbook. "You should cook more often."

"I'm glad you like it." Cassius kissed him, whimpering when he couldn't get enough of the taste of shrimp in Brutus' mouth. He sucked on his boyfriend's tongue, trying to get a stronger taste. "It does taste good," he said when the kiss was over. Brutus put a shrimp in Cassius' mouth, and Cassius bit into it and put the tail on his plate.

"I think your mom made this once," said Brutus, "but it wasn't nearly as good as this. I love it. And you," he said, kissing Cassius' lips.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you for earlier?" Cassius asked, his lips brushing over Brutus'.

"Just get over here and kiss me." Cassius quickly obeyed, climbing into his boyfriend's lap and kissing him deeply. They kissed for a long time; not saying anything, just kissing.

When they finally broke apart, Cassius lay his head on Brutus' shoulder. He loved being in Brutus' arms like this. Cassius closed his eyes, forgetting all about the food.

"Cass?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

Cassius searched for an honest answer. "Possibly." Brutus laughed softly, running his fingers through Cassius' blonde curls. Cassius looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know." Brutus kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too." Just as their lips touched, Cassius heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw it was Titinius.

"Do you mind if I get this?" Cassius asked. Brutus shook his head, and Cassius got up and went in the house to talk. "Titinius?" he said when he was inside.

"Hey," Titinius said. "I just called to ask if we're still on for the dance."

"Yeah," said Cassius, "if you want."

"I do." Titinius was silent for a minute. "I really love you, Cassius."

Cassius bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. "I love you too, Titinius," he said, his voice thick.

"Cassius?" Titinius sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Cassius was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "Yeah, fine..."

"You don't sound like you're fine," his friend observed.

"I have to go," Cassius said, and hung up. A pang of guilt hit him, but he went back outside anyway.

Brutus' PoV:

When Cassius came back outside, I instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked. "Did you guys fight?"

"No," Cassius said, "we didn't fight, really, Brutus. You can ask him. It just hurts..."

I pulled him down beside me and hugged him. "We're still going to the dance together," he said. "We said we loved each other, and then I hung up on him."

"Why did you hang up?"

"Because it hurts, Brutus," Cassius told me. "I don't know how we can go to the dance together if it hurts just saying I love him."

I had no idea what he was saying. "But why does it hurt?"

Cassius sniffled. "I can't have him," he said. "I can't have both of you, and...and I love both of you. If I choose one of you I'll hurt the other, and I just can't."

"Oh, Cassius," I sighed, pulling him closer to me. His life, or at least his love life, was just a tangled mess, and I was happy with him. It wasn't fair. Portia had gladly broken up with me and even though I had liked her, it didn't hurt so much anymore. "I'm sorry."

"I don't deserve either of you," he stated.

"Don't say that," I said, kissing his hair gently. Changing the subject, I said, "I wonder what time the family's going to be home."

"Crap!" Cassius sat up and checked his phone. "Oh, it's only 5:30. They won't be home till 7."

I grinned. "So there's enough time to go swimming?"

"Not in our clothes," Cassius said. "I'm not the kind of person who likes skinny dipping, either." He blushed.

"Have you ever _been_ skinny dipping?" I wondered.

"No, and I don't plan to." Cassius put his head on my chest. I was still grinning, and he noticed. "Brutus, I am not skinny dipping, and I am especially not skinny dipping with you tonight."

"Fine," I agreed. I got up and he stared up at me curiously, that is until I bent down and picked him up. He squealed and I laughed. "What's the matter?" I said, smirking as I brought him over to the edge of the pool.

"_Don't_," Cassius warned. "Marcus Brutus, if you ever want me to go near a pool with you again don't you _dare_ throw me in this pool!" I ignored him, of course, and I tossed him in anyway before jumping in myself. He splashed me in the face and I splashed him right back. I swam over to him and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back. Cassius moaned as the kiss grew passionate, and I felt my heart pound. "Please," he sighed, and I pulled him closer to me in the water.

"Cassius," I said as he looked at me, "are you sure you want this? Right now?"

I watched him consider. "Yes," he decided, kissing me hard. I swam backwards towards the shallow end, shallow enough so the water was up to my shoulders, and Cassius clung to me since he was shorter than me. He was kissing me so hard and I closed my eyes, kissing him back as hard as I could. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to him like this.

"I love you," I told him, and he smiled into the kiss. "I love you so much."

"Brutus..." He moaned, deepening our kiss, and I whimpered quietly into his mouth. "Do you want to go upstairs to my room?"

I took a deep breath. _You don't have to be nervous_, I told myself. _You love him and he loves you, he would never purposely hurt you, this is supposed to be amazing._..I told him the truth. "I'm nervous," I admitted.

He caressed my face gently and I leaned into his touch. "We can wait," he assured me.

"I don't want to," I said. "Let's go upstairs."

Cassius looked unconvinced. "Brutus-"

I kissed him, interrupting him. "I want you," I said. "I'm ready."

"Okay." We got out of the pool, dripping wet, my clothes sticking to me. I knew I had an erection and it was definitely visible. I could see Cassius staring at it. "I can take care of that," he told me, and I became nervous all over again. As we went upstairs and dried off I tried to calm myself down. _It's just Cassius_, I reassured myself. _It's not like he's a stranger, a boyfriend or girlfriend I haven't grown up with, I know him_. Cassius was in his room changing and I had changed in the bathroom. With a towel securely around me, I padded across the hall and knocked on my boyfriend's door.

"Come in," he said. I swallowed the last of my fears and turned the knob, pushing open the door. He was naked except for a pair of sweat pants. "I didn't want to scare you," he told me as if reading my mind.

I smiled, not saying anything, and I went over to him and kissed him. I let my towel fall on his carpet so that I was completely naked and he wrapped his arms around me. His hands roamed my back and as he realized I was naked, he pulled back to look at me. I flushed, feeling completely exposed, like I'd just gotten out of the shower. Shower, part of my brain sighed, because I was still cold from the pool, but I pushed away the thought. A shower could wait.

"You're cold," Cassius said.

I realized I was shivering. "A bit," I admitted. Cassius led me over to his bed and pulled the blankets over us as we kissed. "Warmth."

He laughed softly, and I rested my head on his chest and yawned. Cassius rubbed my back gently. "Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling the exhaustion overwhelm me. "I want you," I said through a yawn.

Cassius laughed. "Go to sleep," he told me. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Damn it, Cassius, I don't _want_ to go to sleep," I said impatiently, pressing my lips against his. "We'll have to go to school when I wake up," I pointed out, giving him another kiss.

"Mmm," he agreed. His lips moved down to my neck and I gasped, leaning my head back.

"Cassius," I moaned. "So good..." Why was I afraid? I couldn't remember why in the first place.

"Do you like that?" He kissed my throat.

"Yes!" I gasped, squirming underneath him. "Please, Cassius, just do it, I want you inside me, I want you, _please_..." He kissed my chest and my stomach, and when he looked up at me I nodded. He bent his head and licked the wetness on my thighs, and I moaned. "Cassius!" My eyes were closed and I felt his warm lips on mine, kissing me softly. I whimpered and kissed him back, deeply, just brushing my lips against his.

"This will hurt," he warned me.

"Do it." He slid a finger inside me and I moaned softly, closing my eyes. "Yes..." I arched my back, grabbing his hand and pushing his finger in deeper. The feeling of Cassius inside me, moving, was amazing. "Oh, Cassius, I love you..."

"I love you, my Brutus." His lips pressed against mine, and I buried my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. The whole experience was just amazing. When Cassius actually pushed inside me, it hurt but the last thing I wanted was for my lover to stop.

"Don't stop, Cassius, ever," I sighed as he pushed deeper. I cried out and he kissed me. It distracted me from the pain, and he pushed his tongue past my lips. After what seemed like hours he collapsed beside me, both of us gasping for breath. "That was so amazing."

Cassius turned his head and smiled at me. I lifted my head to kiss him, moaning softly as our lips brushed. "I love you," he mumbled.

I grinned. "I love you too," I said, really meaning it, and I put my head back on his chest and drifted into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Cassius and Titinius went shopping for their Halloween costumes the next day after school. The dance was on Friday, just three days away, and Cassius hadn't even begun to look for a costume. When he asked Titinius, his ex boyfriend had admitted he hadn't either, so they agreed to go shopping together. They went to the costume store that was open all year, hoping to find something good. "Let's hope we get lucky this time," Titinius said as they went in. "This is like the third store we've-" As he was talking, a cloud of mist that must have came from a machine sprayed them.

"What the-" Cassius started. Just then, a really frightening looking skeleton dropped down from the ceiling, causing both of them to scream. Titinius clung to Cassius, and Cassius could feel the poor boy shaking against him. He laughed.

"Dear God," Titinius commented, breathless.

Cassius grinned, then realized Titinius was still holding onto him. "Um, Titinius, you can let go of me now."

"Yeah, sorry." Titinius blushed and they went farther into the store. "Part of me just wants to run out of here without looking back."

"Oh trust me, I'd be right behind you, but we need costumes," Cassius pointed out. "_Good_ costumes. What do you even want to be, anyway?"

"I have no idea." They looked at the costumes on the wall. "Teletubbies?" he offered, holding up a costume.

"Try again."

Titinius laughed, and Cassius' heart fluttered at the sound. "We could be vampires," suggested Titinius.

Cassius considered. "You would be a very sexy vampire," he said, and Titinius went red.

"So, vampires?"

"Hmm...I don't know." Suddenly, Cassius got an idea. "Hey, what if one of us was Barnabas Collins from _Dark Shadows_ and one of us was Dracula?"

Titinius gasped. "That's brilliant," he agreed. "I love it."

Cassius ended up being Barnabas Collins and Titinius ended up being Dracula, and after they chose their costumes they left and got something to eat. "Do you want to come over tonight?" Cassius asked him.

Titinius took a bite of his food. "Sure," he said.

Cassius swallowed. "I know we haven't really talked about yesterday," he said. "I'm sorry I hung up on you."

His friend smiled slightly. "I understand," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something too." Cassius held his breath, wondering what it could be. "It doesn't feel right to just call you my friend. I mean, it's all right with me, but it just seems weird. And you're not my boyfriend."

Cassius understood what he meant. He sort of felt the same. "Friends with benefits?" he suggested.

Titinius smiled and reached for Cassius' hand across the table. "Friends with benefits," Titinius agreed.

Cassius squeezed his hand. "I just miss you so much," he sighed, swallowing his tears. He was not going to cry, he wouldn't.

"Oh Cassius, I miss you too." Titinius rubbed his foot against Cassius' under the table.

"I hate that you're not my boyfriend," said Cassius, "I hate it. It feels wrong." He felt a stab of guilt, last night he had made love with Brutus for the first time. Was that really just last night?

"I know." Their feet touched again under the table. "I love you."

Cassius smiled. "I love you too, Titinius," he said. Their eyes met and Cassius tried to say how sorry he was in one look. Sorry that Titinius had been the one to get hurt because of Cassius, sorry that they loved each other but couldn't act on their feelings. "Are you okay?" he found himself asking.

Titinius sighed. "I'll be fine," he assured Cassius. "There's someone out there for me."

He gave Titinius' hand another squeeze. "There is," Cassius said.

"I think I've been catching Messala looking at me," Titinius informed him.

_Messala? Wow._ "Really?" Cassius said aloud. _Messala and Titinius...they would be a good couple_. It hurt to think of Titinius being with someone else, but all Cassius wanted was for both of them to be happy, whether it was with each other or not.

Titinius nodded. "Yeah, I - I think I'm going to ask him out." He blushed.

"That's great," Cassius said, really trying to mean it. "Well, I hope he says yes." He gave his friend an encouraging smile.

"So do I," Titinius said.

* * *

When they got to Cassius' house, Brutus was waiting for them. "Cassius," he said. "I was just wondering if you-" He stopped when he saw Titinius. "Oh."

Titinius looked from Cassius to Brutus, and then back to Cassius. "We were just going to hang out," he told Brutus. "I won't..."

"Good," said Brutus. "See you later," he said to Cassius. He passed them, stopping to give Cassius a quick kiss, and then left.

Titinius stared at the door. "That was awkward," he said.

Cassius sighed. "I hoped you guys were going to be friends."

"I'm sorry I ruined that," Titinius apologized. "I know you were happy about that."

He shook his head. "What's done is done," he pointed out. "You kissed me. Brutus and I are still together. Life goes on."

Titinius smiled. "Well said," he complimented. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Yeah sure, let's see what's on."


	26. Chapter 26

On Friday night, the night of the dance, Cassius looked at his reflection, pleased by how much he looked like Barnabas Collins. The doorbell rang then, and Cassius grabbed his phone off the charger on his nightstand and headed downstairs. He opened the door and let Titinius in. "Hey," he said.

"Hey!" Titinius hugged him. "You look great."

"So do you." He really did. "I was right. You are a very sexy vampire."

Titinius blushed. "We should probably get going," he said. "The dance starts at 9."

"Sounds good," said Cassius. He reached down and held Titinius' hand, and Titinius smiled. "Let's go pick up Brutus and go."

They went over to Brutus' house, and Brutus stepped outside seconds after Cassius knocked. Brutus hadn't dressed up this year - he'd put on a simple but nice black and white suit. Let's go," Brutus declared, and they all got in Titinius' car.

* * *

"Can you guys please stop making out?" Titinius groaned from the front seat. The ride to school was a fifteen minute drive, and Cassius and Brutus had spent that time kissing in Titinius' backseat. "Are vampires even supposed to date humans?" Brutus rolled his eyes and kissed Cassius neck. "Oh my God. Seriously guys, I'm gonna pull this car over and turn around."

Cassius sighed. "We really should stop," he told his boyfriend. "Titinius looks kind of uncomfortable."

"Fine." They sat up. "We can finish this later."

Cassius giggled, and now it was Titinius' turn to roll his eyes. "Never ask me to drive both of you at the same time anywhere ever again."

"Not even to the 7-Eleven down the street?" Brutus specified.

"No." Titinius drove into the school parking lot and turned off the car. "Get out, you idiots." He was grinning, though. Cassius saw his reflection in the mirror. He got out of the car and laced his fingers through Titinius'.

"Ready?" he asked.

Titinius smiled, and the three of them went in. The gym looked great, it was dark and there were tons of decorations. Cassius saw Casca and Cinna at the snack bar (yes, they did have a snack bar) and he tugged on Titinius' sleeve as he saw them, and they went over to their friends.

"Hey," Cinna said. "Did you guys just get here?"

Cassius nodded and Casca added, "Doesn't this place look amazing?"

"Yeah, it really does," Titinius said, still holding Cassius' hand. He turned to Cassius. "Let's go walk around."

They did, and they saw a lot of their friends there. Cassius saw Brutus' ex girlfriend, Portia, with a guy he didn't know. Portia saw him staring at them and Cassius glared at her. She just walked away, pulling her date with her, and Titinius raised an eyebrow. "Cassius, promise me you won't go try to talk to her or anything," Titinius pleaded. Cassius bit his lower lip, and Titinius grinned suddenly. "For me?"

"Ugh, don't do that," Cassius groaned. "You know I'd do anything for you."

A slow song came on just then. "Do you want to dance?" Titinius asked him.

"I'd like that."

"Well come on then." Cassius followed Titinius to where couples were going onto the floor, and Cassius wrapped his arms around him. Being in Titinius' arms felt so right, like he belonged there. Knowing that he didn't put a lump in his throat. It didn't matter. It was just him and Titinius right now, and the rest of the world didn't exist. Cassius pulled his lower lip into his mouth, trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. He pictured himself twenty or thirty something years old, married to Brutus and still being in love with Titinius.

"I love you," Cassius choked, barely able to get the words out as they turned in circles.

"Oh Cassius, I love you too," Titinius told him. Cassius felt his heart break. He couldn't anymore, he just couldn't. He stepped out of Titinius' arms, reluctantly, and left the room, ignoring Titinius calling his name. He headed straight for the bathroom, and he locked himself in a stall and let out the tears he'd been holding in. Cassius sank down on the floor, leaning his back against the tile.

"Cassius?" That was Brutus' voice. "Cass, I know you're in here." Cassius let out a shaky breath, and he heard a knocking on the door of the stall he was in. "Come on, Cassius, open up."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Cassius said lamely.

"Like hell you are," said Brutus. "Please, Cassius."

Cassius sighed, knowing his boyfriend really wasn't going to leave, and he unlocked the stall. Brutus hugged Cassius tightly, almost knocking him over. "What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure you're okay," Brutus informed him. "Titinius is worried about you. I told him I would try to find you."

"Where is he now?" Cassius asked.

"Still in the gym," Brutus answered. "Messala's with him."

Cassius smiled as Brutus pulled back. "Can you go get him?" he asked Brutus. "Please?"

"Of course." Brutus kissed him on the lips and left the bathroom. Cassius was staring at his reflection in the mirror when his boyfriend returned with Titinius, who instantly threw himself into Cassius' arms.

"I was so worried about you," Titinius said, his arms around Cassius' waist. "I mean, you just left..." When Titinius finally let go of him, Brutus was gone. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I don't know what to do about this," Cassius admitted. "These feelings - they'll never go away, Titinius. It's not just a small crush that'll pass. I'm in love with you." Light blue eyes met his. Titinius was still silent, not speaking, just listening to Cassius. "When I see myself in the future, I see myself with you," he went on. "I don't know how to make you and Brutus both happy. I can't be with both of you."

"I can move on, Cassius," Titinius reassured him. "If you want Brutus, be with him. You two are soul mates."

Cassius shook his head. "But I can't move on," he pointed out. "I know you can. You're strong."

Titinius smiled.

Cassius thought of an idea. "Hey, do you want to spend the night tonight?" he asked.

"Is that a good idea?" Titinius wondered.

"Probably not," Cassius had to admit.

"Sure," Titinius agreed. "But don't you want to be with Brutus?"

"Yeah, but I also want to spend time with you," Cassius told him. "Brutus will understand."

"I'd like that," Titinius said. "We don't have to be together to spend time with each other."

"Or to love each other," Cassius added. Titinius smiled. "I'm sorry I left."

"It's okay," Titinius reassured him. "We can dance the next slow song."

Cassius nodded and followed his date out of the bathroom. "Turning Tables" by ADELE was on and so he and Titinius went to join the couples on the dance floor.


	27. Chapter 27

They ended up going right to sleep when they got to Cassius' house. Normally, Brutus slept with Cassius at his house, but he was surprisingly okay with Cassius and Titinius sleeping together. In the same bed. Cassius lent Titinius a pair of his pajamas, and he went in the bathroom to change. Cassius changed in his room, forgetting all about the open door, and when he climbed into bed he realized that he had an erection. He lifted the blankets and put his hand in his pants, stroking himself and moaning. "Titinius," he groaned. "Titinius, please Titinius..." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sliding a finger inside himself. He moaned. "Titinius," he sighed, pushing his finger deeper. Cassius opened his eyes, and realized said ex boyfriend was standing open-mouthed in the doorway, watching him with wide light blue eyes.

Cassius opened his mouth, and then closed it. What did you say if your ex boyfriend caught you masturbating to his name? "Uh...come in."

Titinius slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Do you want me to...wait outside...or something?"

"No," Cassius said, pulling his finger out of him and wiping it on his sheets. He scooted over and made room for Titinius, feeling his face grow warm.

"I won't tell Brutus," Titinius offered, "if you don't want me to."

He smiled. "Thanks," he said, and really meant it.

"No problem." Titinius got in bed beside Cassius. "Do you want any help with that?"

It took a second for Cassius to realize what Titinius was saying. "Um," he said. "No, it's fine now." He moved closer to Titinius and snuggled against him, resting his head on Titinius' chest as his friend's arms went around him. "I really missed this."

"So did I," Titinius admitted. "I had a great time tonight."

Cassius smiled.

"Hey, do you know where the top sheet is?" Titinius asked, reaching his hand under the blankets. Cassius gasped, Titinius had accidentally touched him while looking for the sheet. "Oh god, sorry."

"It's fine." Cassius found the sheet and pulled it over them, wanting so badly for Titinius to touch him again. _I'm turning into a male slut_, he thought miserably.

"Cassius," Titinius said, and Cassius lifted his head to look at him. "We'll always be together, in a way."

Cassius nodded, pulling Titinius closer to him. "I love you," he murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

"Cassius..." Underneath him, Brutus was moaning and squirming as Cassius kissed and nipped his neck. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, knocking against the headboard. It was the morning after the dance, Saturday morning, and Titinius had already gone home. Brutus and Cassius were in Cassius' room, making out on the bed. Cassius pulled back to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, but Brutus was too quick for him and flipped them over so Brutus was on top. Brutus kissed him and Cassius' arms went around his neck, kissing him deeply. Cassius had usually dominated Titinius and the first time he and Brutus made love, Cassius had dominated him. Secretly he liked being on the bottom, and he closed his eyes and let Brutus take control. Brutus kissed him, hard, and Cassius felt around for the waistband of Brutus' jeans. His boyfriend moaned as Cassius slipped a hand in his pants, stroking him through his underwear...silk underwear? Cassius pulled back and unbuttoned Brutus' pants, seeing that Brutus was indeed wearing silk underwear.

"Silk underwear?" Cassius confirmed. "Pink silk?"

Brutus smiled. "Trying something new," he said. "What, do you like it?"

"It's...different." He pulled Brutus' underwear and pants down, kissing him softly on the lips. Brutus rolled over and Cassius took his chance to dominate his lover. Brutus pulled Cassius' shirt over his head and finished undressing him. Warm lips pressed against Cassius' mouth and Cassius sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth so Brutus could explore it. Cassius didn't think about Titinius, it was just him and Brutus. Nothing else existed but them.

When Cassius finally pushed into him and they made love for the second time, Cassius still couldn't believe Brutus was actually inside him. He was inside Brutus. It was a while before he finally collapsed on top of Brutus, both of them naked and gasping for breath. "Do you think we should tell them?" Brutus asked.

"Tell who what?"

"Our family," Brutus said, "that we're together. We're going to do it anyway, right?"

Cassius nodded. "And my mom and Junia already know," he pointed out. "They didn't freak. And if everyone else does at least we won't have to hide. I love you. I want to tell everybody that you're mine."

Brutus smiled. "Should we do it now?"

"Now?" Cassius remembered Titinius freaking out about it like he was now. "But we're...naked."

Brutus laughed. "After we get dressed, you idiot," he said, and he hit Cassius with his shirt, which was in their pile of clothes on the bed.

"Ow!" Cassius laughed and grabbed a pillow, hitting Brutus with it, and they fought each other with pillows and clothes, laughing, until Cassius kissed Brutus. Distracted, Brutus kissed him back and they didn't stop until Cassius absolutely had to catch his breath.

"Let's tell them," Brutus panted, "before we break your pillows."

Cassius giggled and gave Brutus a quick peck on the lips before starting to get dressed. They discussed whether it was possible to "break" a pillow, and tried to decide if "break" or "explode" was the proper term. After they finished getting dressed, they went downstairs. Conveniently, the whole family was over, and Cassius remembered that on Saturday mornings the family usually ate breakfast and watched TV in the same house, whether it was at Cassius' or Brutus'.

"We have something to tell you," Brutus said, and now there was no turning back. Cassius reached down and held his lover's hand in his.

Cassius took a deep breath. "Brutus and I are dating," he announced.


	28. Chapter 28

Brutus' PoV:

My mother was the first to speak. She looked directly at me and said, "You're dating Cassius?"

I swallowed. "I love him," I answered truthfully.

"This is not okay!" She raised her voice.

"Servilia-" Dad started.

"Devon," she interrupted in the same tone. "They're cousins." My mom spat the word, like it was the most repulsive word. "I am fine with my son being gay and fine with Cassius being gay, but they are family. It's incest."

"Mom," I protested. Cassius looked at me sympathetically and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Brutus," she said. "I am not okay with this."

"Don't be okay with it," Cassius told her. "You cannot keep us from being together."

"Cassius, don't," I cut in.

"Enough!" Aunt Julia (Cassius' mom) shouted. "Servilia, our sons are in love. "We may be adults, but they'll find a way to be together. I have accepted them-"

"It's wrong," my mother said. "Brutus is my son and I will not allow this!"

"You're hurting him," Cassius said, his voice breaking. I couldn't help feeling touched that he was standing up for me. "Stop it." I looked from him to my mom nervously, unsure of what she would do. She opened her mouth and closed it, and then left the house. Cassius turned to me. "Brutus, I'm so sorry."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's not your fault," I told him, and I hugged him. Wanting to see the rest of my family's reactions, I pulled back. "Dad?"

"I'll talk to your mother," he assured me. "If you're in love with him, I'm okay with it."

I smiled at Cassius and kissed him. Cassius' father accepted us too, and Junia and my aunt already knew. "Do you want to go in the pool?" Cassius asked me.

I started to say no, but I needed a distraction. "Sure," I agreed. My dad left with Junia, and my aunt and uncle apologized to me before Cassius and I went upstairs to change into our bathing suits. "This is my fault," I said as Cassius lifted his shirt over his head.

He sat down on the bed beside me. "Why would you think that?" he said. "Your mom not accepting us is not your fault."

"I know but..." I trailed off. "It's my fault."

"No, my Brutus." Cassius touched my face gently. "It's that woman's fault."

I couldn't help laughing. "'That woman'?"

Cassius grinned. "She definitely deserves that title right now," he said. "She's not being a mom to you right now and I won't think of her as an aunt until she comes around."

"I hope she does," I said. "Either way, I love you, and I am not leaving you."

"I love you too." Our lips met and I ran my hands down his body, pressing my lips harder against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning when Cassius' tongue touched mine.

I sighed against his lips. "I should change," I said, pulling back. I undressed and grabbed my bathing suit that was still here from the last time I swam and put it on. "Let's go," I said, and we went into the backyard. I put a toe in. It was freezing, but I managed to get in two steps before stepping out.

"Come on, wimp!" Cassius called, already in the pool. "If I can get in, you can get in! Just jump in!"

I was horrified at the thought. I could imagine how cold it was. "No!" Cassius swam over to me and grabbed my foot, and I yelped as I slipped and fell in the pool. I always had terrible balance.

"You..." I trailed off, "you jerk!" Cassius grinned and moved to kiss me, but I splashed him in the face. I was laughing, even though it was really cold. He wrapped his arms around me and it was slightly warmer, and I snuggled close to him and rested my cheek against his shoulder. "You're not a jerk," I murmured, softly kissing his neck as we floated around the pool. I kissed him on the lips, slow and deep, massaging my tongue slowly against his. Cassius put his hand on the back of my neck, bringing me closer to him.

When we broke apart I sighed, resting my forehead against his. "I love you so much," he said. "I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks about us. I love you no matter what."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I hugged him. "I love you too," I choked.

* * *

Around a half an hour later, I lay naked in Cassius' bed as Cassius grinded his hips against mine. "Oh Cassius, yes," I moaned, arching my back.

"Yes," Cassius echoed, his body moving with mine now. I grabbed his hips and pressed him against me and he groaned. He pushed inside me and I cried out into my pillow. "Come for me, baby." Struggling, I managed my first orgasm of the night, spilling my seed inside him. I fell on the bed beside Cassius, who was still buried deep inside me.

After stopping to get my breath back I said, "What are we going to do about the reunion?"

"Oh, shit," he said. "We forgot about that, didn't we?"

"We did," I answered.

He groaned. "Do we have to go?"

"Probably," I predicted. "Even if we don't, I kinda want to go. I haven't seen the really extended family in a while."

"I think Christmas was the last time," Cassius said.

I realized it was. "Yeah. Wow. Well, they do live in Florida."

Cassius grinned. "Maybe we can go to Disney, like we did last time, and not freeze our butts off this time."

I laughed. We went to Disney on Christmas Day and like Cassius said, we froze our butts off. "I'm just trying to figure out how to spend the trip avoiding my mom," I told him. "But yeah, maybe." I kissed his lips softly, resting my head against his chest. "What are we going to tell the family?"

"Nothing," Cassius decided. I saw the sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to hide, but everyone's going to freak. I don't want you to get even more hurt."

I nodded, understanding. "I don't want to hide," I said, my voice cracking.

Cassius rubbed my back gently. "I know," he agreed. "I don't, either. It's unfair."

"Life is unfair," I said as he pulled out of me and climbed on top of me. Cassius kissed me as he pushed inside me, his breath hot against my forehead. "Cassius, please..." His hips moved against mine and I groaned. "More." I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out, the pain increasing as he moved inside me. I winced. "Cassius, it hurts."

Cassius looked dow at me. "We should stop," he decided.

I didn't want him to. "No, please don't," I begged, but I was too late. I sighed. "It was a good pain," I offered.

"I know," Cassius said. "But I still hurt you."

"Cassius," I sighed. "You are so amazing. There is no one in this world I would rather have given my virginity to, and you did not hurt me."

Cassius tilted his head to look at me, and I touched his face with my palm and brushed my lips against his. "I love you," he said into the kiss, pulling my naked body against his own.

"Love you too," I murmured, kissing his neck. Cassius moaned as I softly bit into his skin. I kissed his throat and his jaw and his lips, and he smiled against my lips.

"You are very talented with that mouth of yours," he commented, his eyes closed as I stroked him.

"I could say the same about you," I answered, wrapping my hand around his erection. Cassius cried out and I kissed him to muffle the sound, as much as I wanted to hear him make noises and beg for me, his parents were right down the hall. I slid down the bed and kissed and licked between his legs. Cassius moaned and squirmed as I wrapped my mouth around his erection, sucking on it until he came inside my mouth. I swallowed and crawled back up to the headboard, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Brutus," he moaned as our kiss grew heated, "you're so good, so, so good..."

I smiled against his lips. "Do you want me again, Cassius?"

"Yes!" Cassius gasped as I pressed myself against him. We kissed deeply, his lips pressed softly against mine. I moaned, bringing him closer to me so I could really kiss him. We kissed for a long time before I finally pulled away, resting my head on his chest. "You can come live with me and my parents if you want," Cassius said, stroking my hair. "You can share my room."

"Thanks," I murmured, holding him close, and with that reassuring thought I fell asleep.

Cassius' PoV:

"Of course you can come live with us," Cassius' mom said to Brutus the next morning. "You are always welcome here."

Brutus smiled and threw himself into her arms, and after he stepped back Cassius hugged his mom, who looked startled. "Thanks, Mom," Cassius said. "I'll help him move into my room. He can stay there."

"Okay," she agreed. "So, breakfast? I can make waffles."

"Sure," Brutus and Cassius said in unison. They grinned at each other. "Want to watch some TV?" Brutus suggested.

"Sounds good to me," answered Cassius, following his boyfriend over to the couch. After searching for the remote and finding it, Brutus went through the guide and found Nickelodeon. "Can you believe we're juniors and we watch SpongeBob?"

Brutus grinned. "It's my guilty pleasure," he admitted.

Cassius kissed him on the lips and settled in his arms to watch. "I love this episode," he declared.

"Yeah," Brutus agreed, "Patrick was funny in it. I mean, he's funny in all of them, but he was really funny in this one." On the TV screen, Patrick said, "Here's your present!" and then SpongeBob's evil doodle smashed the rock on his head. "You're welcome."

"It's an interesting concept," Cassius said. "The magic pencil, an evil doodle..." They talked about the episode in great detail while watching it, and while Cassius was talking at one point and the doodle had drawn himself back to life, Brutus kissed him.

"Oh my God," said a voice as Cassius closed his eyes. "Could you please not do that here?"

Cassius opened his eyes to see Junia watching them. "Go away, Junia," he mumbled.

"No," she said. "I'm having Aunt Julia's waffles. They're the best."

"Mmm," Cassius answered, brushing his lips against Brutus'. They kissed slowly, softly, not paying attention to Cassius' mom or the complaining Junia. They did stop, however, when Cassius felt someone sit down on the couch. He pulled away, his face flushed, as he realized it was his father.

"Morning," said Cassius' dad, reaching for the remote and changing the channel.

"Hey, we were watching SpongeBob," Brutus said.

"We were?" Cassius teased. "I don't remember doing much watching." He ran his thumb over Brutus' bottom lip, and his cousin shivered.

"I'm seriously going to vomit," Junia declared.

"Lovely." Cassius' mom slid two waffles on Junia's plate. "Eat your waffles first."

Cassius laughed and Brutus smirked. "Ha," he told his sister.

"I have no problem with you two being together," said Junia. "Really. I think it's sweet, but if you're going to make out, please go upstairs."

Brutus opened his mouth to say something, but Cassius stopped him. "Don't engage," he told Brutus, who raised an eyebrow at that. "Just kiss me," he said, and they resumed kissing.

"Ew," Junia said, but Cassius ignored her. "Is that all you do when you're together?"

"Pretty much," Brutus answered. "Except-"

"Brutus," Cassius warned, and his boyfriend grinned. "I think Junia needs to concentrate on her breakfast."

"You taste so good," Brutus whispered into Cassius' ear, probably loud enough for his dad to hear.

Cassius felt his eyes widen. "Brutus! I think we need to go upstairs," he said.

"Okay," Brutus agreed happily.

"Aren't you boys going to eat something first?" his mom asked.

"First?" Brutus wondered, tucking hair behind Cassius' ear. Cassius gave him a look.

"I'm definitely hungry," Cassius said quickly, getting up and sitting down at the table beside Junia. He took a waffle off the large plate in the center of the table and put butter and syrup on it.

"So the reunion's this week, right?" Brutus asked.

"Are you kidding?" Junia said. "I've been counting down the days since I found out. Yes, it's this week."

"So is your birthday," Brutus reminded Cassius.

"Seventeen already," his mom said, launching into the it's-hard-to-believe speech. Brutus and Cassius exchanged a grin. Junia just looked bored.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Brutus asked him.

"Nothing, really," Cassius said. He really couldn't think of anything. "Besides a MacBook, which is like a thousand bucks. And I want to be with Titinius for part of the day."

"Are you two still talking?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, we are."

"That's good," she said. "I know that breakup was hard for you."

"Why did you and Titinius break up, anyway?" Junia wanted to know.

Cassius felt like he was being pelted with questions, but he answered anyway. "He knew I loved Brutus, and he broke up with me because he wanted me to be happy," he said.

"Are you happy?" Cassius' mom wondered.

"I think so." Cassius looked at Brutus, who smiled at him. "Yeah, I am. I just miss him sometimes. Titinius."

"That's understandable," his mom said. "Your dad and I went through a really hard breakup, but then we got back together and he proposed to me." She must have seen the look on Cassius' face because she quickly added, "I'm not saying that will be you and Titinius."

"I know," said Cassius. "And we're still close friends. I still love him."

She nodded. "You will," she said, "and that's perfectly normal, especially if you share that kind of intimacy with someone-"

"Aunt Julia," Junia politely interrupted, "please not now?" Cassius snickered, and Junia glared at him.

His mom took a deep breath. "So," she said, and they proceeded to discuss boring reunion plans, but Cassius did manage to convince her to let them go to Disney, and then they talked about dinner and plans for Cassius' birthday.

When Brutus and Cassius finally went upstairs, Cassius gave Brutus his most seductive smile. "I think you need to be punished," he said, trying to make his voice sound sexy, but he probably sounded like an idiot.

Brutus stared at him, his dark eyes full of lust. "For what?"

"You were flirting your butt off downstairs," Cassius specified, "in front of almost our entire family. I think you need to be taught a lesson." He moved closer to Brutus, taking his time to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt. Cassius unzipped Brutus' pants and let them and his underwear fall to the floor. He took in the sight of Brutus' naked body and pressed his lips to Brutus' in a hot, hungry kiss. Cassius led them over to his bed, his hands roaming Brutus' body. He grabbed Brutus' hips and grinded against him, feeling his lover's hands up his shirt, lifting it over his head. Brutus' fingers were on the waistband of his pants then, and he felt them being pulled down with his underwear.

"This doesn't sound like punishment," Cassius observed, finding himself turned on by his boyfriend's moans and whimpers. "I think...I need to punish you." He shoved a finger inside Brutus, none too gently, and Brutus cried out. His brown eyes closed as Cassius curled his finger, reaching the spot he knew Brutus liked. Brutus cried out and Cassius kissed him, muffling his cries.

"Okay, stop, stop!" Brutus begged as Cassius put another finger in.

Cassius grinned. "I told you you needed to be punished," he said, and added yet another finger.

Brutus gasped as he pushed it in. "Oh, shit! C-Cassius, please, stop..."

Cassius did stop, pulling his fingers out of Brutus. Brutus came all over the sheets with a moan, and Cassius fell on the bed beside him. "I love you," Cassius murmured, pulling Brutus against him.

His lover sighed, resting his head on Cassius' chest. "That was good," he admitted. "That felt so good."

"I know," Cassius said, holding Brutus in his arms as both of them fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of the week was pretty boring, especially the long wait for Cassius' birthday. Titinius came over twice after school and they went out to dinner one night. Cassius was glad that they were spending so much time together, he loved Titinius and didn't want them to drift apart.

"You know, some people date more than one person at a time," Titinius pointed out as they walked out to Titinius' car.

"I don't want to do that," Cassius said. "Everyone else can do what they want, but I think it's wrong."

"I'd be willing to share you," Titinius said.

"Well...thanks." They got in Titinius' car and he started it, but he didn't drive away. Part of Cassius wanted Titinius, but he loved Brutus too and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Titinius was hurt though, and Cassius knew it. The way he always looked at Cassius, the sadness and pain that were in his eyes proved it. "Titinius," he said, and Titinius looked up. "I'm really sorry that-"

"No," Titinius said, reaching for Cassius' hand. "No apologies."

"But-" Cassius started, then sighed. "I hurt you."

"Do not blame our breakup on yourself," Titinius said, gently stroking Cassius' fingers. "I broke up with you so you could be happy."

"I'm not happy," Cassius insisted. "I love Brutus, and I'm glad he's my boyfriend, but I miss you so much. You...God, Titinius, you're the love of my life." He wiped away the tears that were streaming down Titinius' face.

"You torture me, Cassius," Titinius said, his voice broken.

Cassius hugged him. "I know," he agreed. "I'm sorry."

Titinius pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Well, I should probably get you home," he said, and drove out of the parking lot.

The night ended with a kiss, after Titinius had pulled into Cassius' driveway. It was a long, sweet kiss, and Cassius felt dizzy after they finally broke apart, still tingly with excitement. "We shouldn't have done that," Cassius said.

Titinius was smiling. "I know." Cassius kissed him again and got out of the car, filled with guilt. He was going to have to tell Brutus, if he found out by accident he would be pissed.

"I'm definitely turning into a male slut," Cassius said, watching Titinius drive away. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and went into the house. When he went up to his room, which Brutus now shared with him, Brutus glared at him as he closed the door behind him. "You saw," he realized.

"When did you come to that brilliant conclusion?" Brutus said coldly. "Cassius, I thought our relationship meant something!"

"It does," Cassius told him.

"You were kissing him so passionately...why can't you ever kiss me like that?" Brutus asked.

The question startled him. "I do kiss you like that," Cassius objected.

"Not like that," Brutus said. "You love him."

Cassius knew he couldn't lie. "I do," he admitted. "I love you too, Brutus. I love both of you."

"That's bullshit!" Brutus yelled. "You want to be with Titinius, go be with him!"

"I'm still here," Cassius yelled right back. "Now what does that tell you?!"

"That this is your room?" Brutus almost snarled.

"This is your room now, too!" Cassius pointed out. "And you love me, because you're not just leaving!"

"Maybe I should!" Brutus said. Cassius didn't realize how close they were until they were almost inches apart. He reached out and touched Brutus' face gently. "What are you doing?" Brutus asked. He didn't seem angry anymore, just upset.

"I'll never be unfaithful to you again," Cassius promised.

Brutus' eyes glistened with tears. "Cassius-" he began, but Cassius kissed him, cutting him off. Brutus didn't pull away, but he kissed Cassius back. I don't deserve this, Cassius knew, and he was about to end their kiss when Brutus pulled him closer. "I don't want you to stop," he whispered against Cassius' lips, and Cassius moaned softly in response.

They kissed for what seemed like a long time, and when they eventually broke apart Cassius asked, "Do you want to shower with me?"

Brutus smiled. "We've never showered together," he said, following Cassius into the bathroom across the hall. Cassius put his hand under the water and when it was warm enough, he undressed and stepped in. The hot water felt good against his skin, and he closed his eyes. Moments later, he felt warm lips on his, and he wrapped his arms around Brutus' neck and kissed him back. Cassius felt his boyfriend's hand on his wrist, pulling his hand down and putting it on his erection. "I want you to touch me," Brutus murmured softly, and Cassius did. "Please..."

Cassius shoved a finger inside his lover. "I hate fighting with you," he said, pushing his finger in deeper. "I hate it."

"I do, too," Brutus agreed, his brown eyes gazing into Cassius' eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," echoed Cassius, wrapping his free hand around Brutus' waist, and he kissed his boyfriend deeply. "And this thing with your mom, we'll figure it out. Either way, I don't want us breaking up anytime soon. Or ever."

Brutus smiled. "We won't," he promised. "I think I'm too in love with you to ever leave you." Cassius laughed softly as Brutus pressed their lips together. "Cassius," Brutus moaned as Cassius pushed his finger inside him as far as he could. "Another." Cassius put another finger in him, he did what Brutus wanted him to do, and obviously pleasured his lover greatly because he was moaning and grinding against Cassius and definitely enjoying it.

When they got out of the shower, they wrapped their towels around them and went into Cassius' room. They dropped their towels on the floor and climbed into Cassius' bed naked. "Are you even going to use your bed?" Cassius asked his boyfriend.

They glanced over to where Brutus' bed now was. "I'll probably just hang out on it and stuff," Brutus predicted. "You know, watch TV, do homework."

"Isn't that what a desk is for?" Cassius supplied.

Brutus blushed. "I do everything on my bed," he said. "I hardly use my desk."

"Everything?" Cassius brushed his lips over the skin on Brutus' neck.

His boyfriend grinned. "You never came over to my house," he said, kissing Cassius on the lips.

"Did so." Cassius pulled Brutus closer to him and gazed into his dark eyes. "I came over there for breakfast all the time."

"On weekends," Brutus said, brushing hair out of Cassius' eyes. "Your mom's a better cook than mine though, so it was usually your house anyway."

"True, but your dad's a pretty good cook." Cassius kissed him.

"I wish I was a good cook," Brutus sighed. "It's like everyone's a good cook but me. You, Aunt Julia, and my dad, but not me. Hell, Junia's probably a good cook too, she's just too lazy to try."

Cassius burst out laughing. "Coming from the laziest person I know," he said, grinning.

"Hey!" Brutus smacked his arm. "For your information, I got a C on my last Algebra 2 test." He paused. "That's one of those things that sounded better in my head, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Cassius agreed. "I can give you cooking lessons, if you want. Or I can try. No promises though. I haven't cooked very much."

Brutus considered. "I'd actually like that," he said. "Thanks. Time for me to get off my butt." He kissed Cassius then, putting an end to their conversation.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later was Cassius' birthday. He woke up and was surprised when Brutus was watching him with a tray of breakfast. After he ate there was still a bit of time, but every so often Cassius glanced at the clock on his nightstand as he made love with his boyfriend.  
His friends were throwing him a party at his house, which Cassius had tried to politely refuse at first but they wouldn't let him talk them out of it. The school day was long and boring, and when he got home Titinius was waiting for him. They hadn't really spoken since they kissed the other night, but Titinius pulled him into a hug anyway. "Happy birthday," he said, leaning in close to Cassius.  
With a gasp, Cassius realized that Titinius was about to kiss him. "Titinius, I can't," he said quickly. "The other night was kind of...out of control, and Brutus and I got into a fight."  
"Oh my God, are you two okay?" Titinius gasped. "This is my fault-"  
"No, it's mine," said Cassius. "I kissed you. It's my fault. And yes, we're okay. And afterwards-"  
"Please refrain from telling me about afterwards," Titinius groaned.  
Cassius laughed and hugged him. He pulled back and said, "You may not be my boyfriend, but I still love you."  
Titinius smiled. "I know," he said, taking a deep breath. "So, what do you want to do? Watch TV?"  
Cassius thought. It was his birthday, he didn't really want to just sit around and watch TV. He led Titinius over to the couch and lay down, pulling his friend down with him. "I want you to lay with me," he said as Titinius settled in his arms. Cassius buried his face in Titinius' hair, inhaling his familiar scent.  
He dozed off eventually, waking up when Titinius shook him. "Cassius," he said softly, "I have to go and get ready for the party."  
Cassius yawned and stretched. "Kay," he said. "Is Brutus here yet?"  
"In the kitchen," Brutus called, and Cassius heard the fridge open as Titinius got up. Cassius got up too and went in the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Brutus and kissed him.  
"Well, bye," Titinius said quickly, and a second later Cassius heard the front door close.  
Cassius broke their kiss. "I think we scared him off," he predicted, laughing.  
"Did we?" Brutus kissed him, resting his hands on Cassius' hips. Cassius moaned and pushed his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth.  
"Ew," a voice commented, and Brutus and Cassius stopped to see who it was. Junia. "Can you please not make out in the middle of the kitchen?"  
"What are you even doing here, Junia?" Cassius asked, his arms still around Brutus.  
"I'm going upstairs to talk to your parents." She giggled. "You can't get your hands off him, can you?"  
"Nope," Cassius declared happily, touching his lips to Brutus'. "Have I told you I love you yet today?"  
Brutus smiled. "Yes," he answered, kissing Cassius softly. "I love you too."  
"Brutus, Cassius!" Cassius' mom called at the same time he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "We're going out to dinner before your party tonight with the family. Any place you want."  
"With Brutus' mom?" Cassius asked, his arms still around his boyfriend's waist.  
"She wants to come," his mom said, "but it's up to you."  
"I don't want her to come," Cassius said. "Anyone who hurts my Brutus is not my friend either."  
"Cass, it's your birthday," Brutus told him. "I can put up with her if you-"  
Cassius kissed him, interrupting him. "That's sweet of you," he said, "but I don't want her to come."  
"Well, while you boys work that out I'm going to get ready," Cassius' mom said, and she went upstairs.  
"Invite her if you want," Brutus said. "Really."  
"No."  
"Cassius."  
"I said no."  
"But-" Cassius interrupted him again with his lips, ignoring Junia's complaint and the door closing soon after. Brutus started to pull back but Cassius pulled him closer, unwilling to let him go. Cassius barely heard the front door open, and when they finally broke apart he blushed when he saw Brutus' mom watching them.  
Brutus let go of Cassius. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
"Apologizing," she said. "I've thought about my behavior the other day. It was wrong of me. You know all I want is for you to be happy, Brutus."  
"Then why couldn't you have just let me be happy?" Brutus shot back. "I wasn't happy knowing my mom wasn't supporting me. I love Cassius, whether you accept it or not, and I'm going to be with him."  
"I know," said Cassius' aunt. "I'm here to apologize to both of you, actually. If you really do love each other, you have my approval to be together."  
"Thanks," Cassius said flatly. She had hurt Brutus, he didn't really want to forgive her, but part of him did. Part of him knew that she was still his aunt, his family, and she was apologizing.  
"Will you accept my apology?" she asked.  
"You hurt him," Cassius told her. "I need time." Maybe in time, he could forgive her.  
"Brutus?" She looked desperate.  
Brutus' expression remained stoic. "I need time, too," he answered. "I appreciate it, Mom, but I need to think about it."  
"Okay," she said. "I didn't expect you to forgive me, but I was hoping that you would at least consider." She smiled slightly, then left Cassius' house.  
"What are we going to do?" Brutus asked.  
"I don't know," Cassius admitted. "But we'll figure it out together."  
"Do you still not want her to come to dinner?"  
"I don't," said Cassius. Brutus nodded, pressing their lips together, and for the moment Cassius put his aunt out of his mind.


	31. Chapter 31

They ended up going to Cassius' favorite restaurant, a Japanese place in town. Cassius had gone there on one of his dates with Titinius, but it wasn't too painful to go inside. They'd only been there once, at the beginning of their relationship, because he thought Titinius would like the food.

Cassius sat between his mom and Brutus and drank his Coke until the food arrived. He watched the cook flip the food in the air and make a volcano out of the onions and oil and light it on fire. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said then, and when he got back there was something that looked like a MacBook sitting on the table in front of him.

Cassius looked disbelievingly at his mom, unable to process the thought. "What's this?" he asked.

She was grinning. So was Brutus. "What does it look like?"

"A MacBook?" Cassius' jaw dropped, and Brutus laughed. "Oh my God!"

"You deserve it," his mom said. He hugged her, unable to believe it. "Brutus helped pay for it."

Cassius turned to his boyfriend. "You did?" he said. "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," Brutus said.

"Tell me how much," Cassius said, reaching in his mom's purse for his wallet. "I'll pay you back."

"Nope," Brutus declared. "And by the way, I stole your wallet in the bathroom so you can't sneak any in my pocket."

"Damn you," Cassius laughed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. To his mom he said, "Can you put this on the floor so food doesn't get on it?" She nodded and put his new laptop on the ground beside him. "I can't believe it. Thank you, both of you."

"Thank your dad," his mom said. "He convinced me to get it."

He grinned at his dad. "Thanks Dad," he said happily. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

"I know you will," he agreed.

"So are you going to manage my money for me now?" Cassius asked his boyfriend.

"Definitely am," Brutus responded.

"You know I'll just take it back the second I get a chance."

"No you won't," Brutus said. "I'll hide it."

Cassius laughed. Brutus was terrible at hiding things, and Cassius was good at it. "Not very well," he said, earning a smack on the arm from his cousin.

They ate dinner and when they got home, Cassius was surprised to see cars parked along the side of the road, blocking Brutus' driveway. He felt his eyes widen. "I had no idea everyone was coming this early," he said.

"Well, they're very eager," Brutus pointed out.

"True." Cassius got out, Brutus close behind him, and when he let himself into the house he was immediately pulled into a hug. "Hey, Titinius," he said without having to look.

"Happy birthday," Titinius said, his voice muffled against Cassius' shoulder.

"Cassius is here!" Cassius heard then, and everyone fell silent.

He pulled back, feeling his face heat up, and smiled. "This is great," he said.

"It's no problem." Cinna came up to them. "We saved some food for you."

Cassius laughed, and everyone continued talking as he talked to his friends, ate some of the food (how he was still hungry after eating all that seafood he didn't know) and had a half a glass of wine and made out with Brutus on the chair in the corner of the living room. Loud music was playing, but the first hour or so was pretty eventless. It began to get dark out, and people had brought their bathing suits and were swimming in the pool.

After a while of making out, Cassius ended their kiss. He wanted to be with Titinius, and couldn't shake the feeling of needing to find him. "I want to find Titinius," he told Brutus, kissed him again, and went off in search of his ex boyfriend. He asked around, though everyone said they hadn't seen him, and Cassius thought it was strange that he hadn't seen Messala in a while either.

Those were his thoughts as he turned a corner in his large house. He stopped when he saw Titinius and Messala talking, gasped silently, and hid behind the corner so they wouldn't see him, pressing himself against the wall. "I like you, Titinius," Messala was saying. "I've tried not to, but I really like you."

"I like you, too," Titinius said. Cassius poked his head out as far as he dared. Titinius looked conflicted. "But I'm still in love with Cassius."

"You haven't moved on," Messala supplied.

"No," Titinius agreed. Cassius' eyes widened in surprise. "I haven't. I told him I did, but he loves Brutus and I want him to be happy."

Titinius, Cassius thought angrily. "You love him," Messala said.

"Yes," answered Titinius, sounding like he was going to cry. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love him. I need to move on, and he'll always be my best friend. I would be willing to try a relationship with you." Messala was moving closer to him, and he put his arms around Titinius' waist. _Get your hands off him! _Cassius wanted to scream. A lump formed in his throat as Titinius and Messala's lips touched, and he angrily wiped his eyes, remembering his first kiss with Titinius by the lockers. It was as if it were yesterday. He turned away, walking quickly down the hall to find Brutus. When he did, he embraced him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Cassius," Brutus gasped. "What's wrong?"

Cassius pulled him into his parents' office. "They were kissing," he said.

"Who?"

"Messala and Titinius," he said in a "duh" voice.

Brutus' eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, Cassius." Brutus hugged him. "Well, it's good he moved on, right?"

Cassius shook his head, which was still on Brutus' shoulder. "He told Messala that he h-hasn't moved on," he said. "He lied t-to me." He was sobbing now, barely able to get the words out.

"He loves you," Brutus murmured soothingly. "He just wanted-"

"Everyone's trying to make me happy but I'm not!" he snapped. "I'm. Not. Happy! Brutus didn't even yell back at him, he just rubbed Cassius' back and held him, listened to him. "I broke his heart. Twice."

"He left you," Brutus reminded him.

"I disappointed him," said Cassius. "I betrayed him. Messala is the better choice for him."

"No you didn't," his boyfriend insisted, pulling back to look at Cassius. "You were a great boyfriend to him, and you're a great boyfriend to me."

"Are you kidding?" Cassius let out a hysterical laugh. "I kissed him several times after he dumped me. God, I am so stupid. What is wrong with me?"

"You're in love," Brutus said. "You're in love with two people, at the same time. I can't imagine what that must be like. Just being in love with one was a handful, before I told you."

Cassius smiled and kissed him. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said.

"Okay." They kissed again and Brutus went back into the living room, and Cassius went in the bathroom. He put a warm paper towel on his eyes for a minute and drew a thin line of eyeliner on his eyelids, something Titinius had gotten him in the habit of doing. He had some makeup, but he hardly used it. It wasn't something he wore every day. Yes he was gay, completely 100% gay, but he wasn't so gay it was obvious.

When he left the bathroom, he ran smack into Titinius. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," Cassius gasped. "Are you okay?"

Titinius laughed. "I'm fine," he assured Cassius. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

"We need to talk first," Cassius said.

"What does that mean?"

"I overheard you and Messala."

"You spied on us?"

Cassius felt a twinge of guilt. "You lied to me," he said defensively.

Titinius sighed. "I didn't want my love for you to get in the way of your relationship with Brutus," he explained calmly.

"Titinius, that was my decision to make," Cassius told him. "I love you too, you know that."

"You were so conflicted," Titinius went on, "and I let you go because I love you."

Cassius grinned, suddenly thinking of how much of a pathetic mess his love life was. It was becoming his whole life now. "We're pathetic, aren't we? All three of us. Damn," he said as Titinius began to laugh too.

"Messala has no idea what he's in for," Titinius added, and that sent Cassius into a whole new fit of laughter, making their friends stare. "Well, at least we can laugh."

"True," Cassius agreed. "I'll drink to that."

"Maybe you want to go get a drink, then?" Titinius suggested.

"Oh, be quiet." They were still giggling like idiots as they went to get wine. "Hey, is this my family's wine?"

"Oh, no, I think Casca brought it over," Titinius informed him, pouring both of them a glass and handing one to Cassius. Cassius took a sip of it. It tasted good, like some kind of berry mixed with vodka. "You know, some people are in threesomes." He took a long drink.

It took a minute for Cassius to realize what his ex was saying. "Oh, hell no," Cassius said. "Do you even think of Brutus that way?"

"No," Titinius assured him, taking another large gulp of wine.

"Whoa," Cassius said, taking the cup out of his hand. "I think that's enough for you."

Titinius lunged for it. "No, give it back," he protested, but Cassius held it out of his reach. "You know," he said, "Brutus could fall for me. I'm an attractive person." With that, he allowed himself a loud burp, getting the attention of most of their friends. Actually, most of the junior class was there, and had turned to stare. "And then you and me could be together, and you and Brutus, and me and Brutus."

Cassius bit his lip, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Titinius was hilarious when he was drunk, and couldn't be less like himself in any other situation. "Titinius!" he giggled. "I think we're causing a scene."

"Come on, dance with me," Titinius said then. He set down their wine and pulled Cassius into the living room where there were people dancing already.

"I don't think you're going to remember any of this," Cassius predicted as Titinius pressed his ass against Cassius' crotch. "Oh..." He knew this was wrong, as wrong as kissing Titinius (well, maybe), but they were just dancing.

"Cassius?!" As if on cue, he heard his boyfriend's shocked voice.

He opened his eyes. "We were just dancing," he said. "Titinius is really drunk." As if to prove his point, Titinius burped right in Brutus' face.

"Jeesh," Brutus said, waving his hand in front of his face, and Cassius grinned.

"I'm going to drive him home tonight," Cassius decided, feeling warm lips on his neck. He held back a whimper. He missed Titinius, physically - he missed, well, having sex with him. Titinius was beautiful, especially when he was naked...wow, the wine had really gotten to Cassius' brain.

"What about packing?" Brutus reminded him.

"Ah, shit," Cassius swore. "For the reunion, I totally forgot."

Titinius giggled drunkenly. "You can stay with me," he offered, putting his hand up Cassius' shirt. He ran his hand over Cassius' stomach, and Cassius groaned softly. "Geez, Titinius," Cassius said, removing said ex's hand. "I think that wine was really strong." Cassius and Brutus exchanged a knowing look. "Do not leave this party without me, okay?"

"But you live here." Titinius burped.

Cassius smirked. "Five bucks it takes him a day to finish burping all that wine," he offered Brutus.

"Not money," Brutus said. "I bet three days, and if I win, I want you to top me."

Cassius raised an eyebrow. "You want me to?" he echoed. "I was about to suggest that for if I win."

"If I lose, you have to bottom," Brutus said.

"Deal."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here," Titinius slurred.

"Sorry." Cassius wrapped an arm around him. "I think I'm going to take him home now," he decided.

"Okay." Brutus stepped forward and kissed Cassius. "I'll see you when you get back," he whispered sexily into Cassius' ear.

Cassius widened his eyes, and Brutus grinned. Titinius followed Cassius out to his car, and Cassius helped him in the passenger seat. When he got to the house, he searched Titinius' pockets for the key and let them in the house. "Promise me you'll go right to sleep," Cassius said, helping his ex boyfriend up to his room.

"Sure," Titinius said, having sobered up a bit. "I love you, Cassius."

Cassius' heart fluttered. "I love you too, Titinius." He bit his lip. "I'm going to come check on you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Titinius wrapped his arms around Cassius' neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Cassius pulled back, removing Titinius' arms. "I can't," he said quickly. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Titinius nodded, and Cassius left his house. The rest of the party seemed boring without Titinius there, but he talked to his friends and kissed Brutus some more. When everyone left he and Brutus went upstairs to pack, and Cassius was exhausted by the time he finished packing. With the light on and his lover still packing, Cassius climbed into bed with his clothes on and drifted into sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

"Cassius, wake up." Brutus shook him the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that it was still dark outside. "We're leaving in an hour."

He groaned, sitting up in bed. Brutus was beside him, and Cassius realized his cousin was naked. "I need aspirin," he moaned. His head was pounding.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I'll get some for you, okay?" Cassius nodded, watching Brutus as he got up and went over to the closet.

Suddenly, his stomach dropped. "I'm going to throw up," Cassius gasped. Brutus turned around, buttoning his pants, and Cassius went over to the trash can beside his desk and vomited into it.

"Cassius!" Brutus dropped the shirt he'd gotten off a hanger and fell on the ground beside Cassius. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Shaking, Cassius gripped the edge of the silver trash can. He threw up in it again as Brutus wrapped an arm around him. "Why did you drink wine Casca brought?"

"Because I'm an idiot." He sat up, debating whether or not he was okay to get up.

"Poor Titinius," Brutus said. "He must be miserable."

Then Cassius remembered. "Oh, I was going to check on him."

"It's early," Brutus reminded him. "Just call him."

"Good idea," Cassius said. He went over to his side of the bed and picked up his iPhone, which was still in the charger, and called his friend.

"Cassius?" Titinius said. His voice was raspy and he sounded miserable.

"Sorry, I know it's early," Cassius said. "We're leaving in an hour. I didn't want to wake you up, but I told you I'd check on you."

"What the hell happened last night?" Titinius asked him.

"Well-"

"Wait." Titinius sniffled. "Come over."

"Titinius, are you crying?"

"Oh, no," Titinius reassured him. "I just threw up."

Brutus gave Cassius a look. "Yeah, so did I," Cassius informed him. "Let's not drink any more of Casca's mystery wine." Titinius laughed weakly. "I'll be over in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good." Titinius sniffled again. "I love you."

Cassius smiled. "I love you too." He hung up and stared at Brutus. "I'll be back," he said. He kissed Brutus softly, closing his eyes for a few moments before pulling back and leaving his room.

"Where are you going?" Cassius' mom asked as he arrived downstairs, running a brush through his messy hair.

"I'm going to see Titinius," Cassius said. "He's awake. He wants to see me."

"Okay," she said, sounding tired as she packed last minute things. "Just be back by 6. We have a 7:30 flight."

"I will," Cassius promised as he headed outside. It was October and it was cold, but he got in his car and started up the heat as he drove onto the highway. He really needed to do something about his relationship with Titinius. Titinius needed to be with someone who could love him, and Cassius wasn't that person. He was already head over heels for Brutus. And Titinius. And just being friends with Titinius was hurting both of them. It was hurting Brutus, because Cassius and Titinius couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"I have to fix this," Cassius said to himself as he turned onto Titinius' street. He felt his eyes widened as he thought of a solution. "No." _You have to_, his brain was telling him, but his heart wasn't listening. "No, I can't break up with him! Shit!" He pulled over the car as tears filled his eyes, and he wiped them away on his sleeve. "I can't be friends with him...why the fuck am I talking to myself? I am so fucked up." Sighing, he drove down to the end of the street as he planned what he was going to say.

When he got to Titinius' house, Titinius was waiting for him on his front porch. "Hey," Cassius said. _I'm not ready to do thi_s, he thought. _Not now_.

"So what happened last night?" Titinius asked him.

Cassius went through the details of last night, savoring the last few moments he had with his best friend. "Titinius..." he said, hating this. "I don't think we can be friends."

"W-what?" Titinius stammered. His eyes widened as he realized Cassius was telling the truth. "Cassius, tell me you're joking. After all we've been through?"

A lump formed in Cassius' throat. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's too hard. I can't watch Brutus suffer when he sees me kissing you."

"Then we won't," Titinius said, his voice thick with tears. "Please, Cassius. Don't leave me."

Cassius' heart ached. "I tried to be friends with you," he said. "I really, really wanted to."

"We can," Titinius pleaded. "We can go back to how we were."

"We can never go back to how we were!" Cassius said. "I fell in love with you."

"I can't believe you!" Titinius was yelling now. "I knew if I told you how I felt this was going to happen!"

"We tried," Cassius said, trying to stay calm. "It didn't work. I loved Brutus even then. We both knew it wouldn't work."

"Was there ever a chance for us?" Titinius asked.

Cassius didn't know the answer. He didn't know what to say. "I don't know," he admitted. "I love you, though. When you kissed me the first time, I felt something for you. I still have those feelings now, Titinius."

Tears streamed down his ex's face. "Cassius," he said, his voice normal. "I have loved you for almost three years. Two years, seven months, fourteen days, and eighteen hours." Cassius blinked tears out of his eyes. He never knew Titinius kept track of the months and years he had been in love with Cassius. "I knew I would ruin our friendship by telling you how I felt."

"I don't want to do this." He tried to move closer to Titinius, to touch him, but Titinius stepped back.

"Don't touch me," Titinius said. "You never, ever loved me."

"I still love you!" Cassius' voice was louder than he intended. "Don't ever say that!"

"No, you don't love me!" Titinius yelled. "You went straight to Brutus when I broke up with you! I loved you, Cassius, I loved you for such a long time!"

"And you don't love me now?" Cassius asked, afraid of the answer.

Titinius fell silent. "No," he said. "Right now, I fucking _hate_ you. And what you feel for me...whatever it may be, it's not love!"

"Don't tell me what I feel!" Cassius shouted, furious.

"Well, obviously _you_ don't know!" Titinius said, his voice as loud as Cassius'.

"Do you even _want_ me to love you?" Cassius demanded, getting even angrier and more desperate. It was his mom's temper though, that she had passed on to him, but that wasn't an excuse. He was still angry, and still yelling at the person he loved. "I mean, you hate me!"

"God, Cassius, you are so _stupid_!" Titinius yelled. "Of course I want you to love me, but you _don't_! It was always Brutus! You love him more than me, don't you?" Titinius' voice broke, and he wiped away tears.

Cassius didn't even bother to wipe away his tears. "I love you," he said, sniffling. "I love you so much, Titinius. You have to believe me."

"No, you don't," Titinius said. "Leave if you're going to leave, and don't come back." He went in his house and slammed the door behind him.

Cassius stood in front of his ex's house, not wanting to believe that he'd just broken up with Titinius. After he processed the fact that the boy he loved actually hated him now and wasn't going to come back out, he got in his car and drove home, with tears blurring his vision and the somewhat comforting feeling of heat blowing in his car. _I need a shower_, he thought, but then remembered that he was going away, and wouldn't have time to shower. _Fuck_.

He got home and went upstairs, where Brutus was packing a bag to take on the plane. His lover gasped when he saw Cassius had been crying. "What happened?" he asked, putting his book for English class down on the bed and hugging him. "

"I b-broke up with Titinius," Cassius sobbed.

"Oh, Cassius," Brutus sighed, rubbing his back. "Why?"

"I couldn't keep my hands off him," Cassius sniffled. "I feel like absolute shit. So far this morning I've thrown up, gone out in the freezing cold at 5 in the morning, and broke up with my ex boyfriend." Cassius laughed. "And it's just barely 6."

"Wow," Brutus said, pulling back. "I'm sorry. You have had a really shitty morning."

"Thanks." Cassius sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "That's what I think too."

"Gross," Brutus commented as Cassius examined his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm going to change," said Cassius. He picked out random clothing and dressed, feeling his lover's eyes on him.

"Brutus, Cassius!" Junia's voice called as they grabbed their bags. "Time to go! Get your butts down here!"

"We're coming!" Brutus called. He turned to Cassius. "We're going to have fun this weekend," he said.

Cassius took in a shaky breath. "Yeah," he agreed.

They loaded the bags in the van, and it was just getting light out and raining as they headed down the highway. Titinius' house was on the way to the airport, and he gazed longingly out the window. "Hey, it's okay," Brutus said, wrapping his arm around Cassius.

Cassius sniffled. "I just miss him," he told his lover.

"Miss who?" Junia looked up from her phone.

"Titinius."

"You'll see him when we get back," she told him.

Her words put a lump in Cassius' throat. "We broke up," he explained. "I broke up with him."

The whole family reacted. "You and Titinius broke up?" Cassius' mom said. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, I broke up with him, and then we got into a fight," Cassius informed her.

"How big of a fight?" Junia asked.

"Oh, pretty big," Cassius said matter-of-factly. "He said he hated me, so yeah, pretty big."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," his mom said.

"I just felt like all three of us were getting hurt if I kept being friends with him," Cassius said. "Me, Brutus, and Titinius." The rain outside began falling harder, and Cassius yawned. "He said leave if you're going to leave and don't come back."

"He said that?" Brutus asked.

"Yeah but don't worry love, it was my fault." And it was, and Cassius felt good taking the blame for it.

"Should I be mad?"

"No, of course not."

They got to the airport and checked their bags and went through security and stuff, and they didn't have to wait long at the gate. They did get breakfast at McDonald's though, so far the highlight of Cassius' shitty morning.

"You okay?" Brutus asked him as they stepped in the plane. The flight attendants greeted them, and Cassius yawned as they sat down in first class, realizing how tired he was already.

"I'll be fine," Cassius said.

"But you love him," Brutus said as the pilot went through the usual announcements.

"Brutus," he said. "I'll be fine. I am head over heels in love with you, and I want you." Regardless of the people in the plane, Cassius pressed a kiss to his cousin's lips.

"Can you lovebirds please not do that on the plane?" Junia complained from beside them.

"Ignore her," Cassius whispered against Brutus' lips, deepening their kiss.

"Hey!" Junia protested, but Cassius didn't listen. The whole time the plane was taking off, he kissed Brutus, and it helped with the turbulence. However, when there was turbulence, he accidentally bit down on Brutus' lip that he was sucking on.

"Ow," Brutus said, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Cassius apologized. "Did it draw blood?"

"Yeah, a little," Brutus admitted, "but I'm fine, love. Don't worry." He put his hands on Cassius' shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. "I love you," Brutus murmured against his lips, and Cassius moaned in response.

"Mmm," Cassius groaned, and he pulled back, licking his lips. Wait... "Brutus, is that...lip gloss?"

"I only used a bit," Brutus admitted, blushing prettily.

Cassius gawked at him. "Where did you even get that?" he asked.

"At Target," Brutus answered.

"Oh," said Cassius. "Silk underwear and lip gloss? I thought you were only bisexual."

"Yeah well..." Brutus took a deep breath. "I'm actually gay. I didn't really know how to tell you."

"Brutus, you know you can tell me anything." Cassius paused, thinking of something. "What about Portia?"

"I needed to make sure I didn't feel that way for girls," Brutus said. "I liked her, but I didn't have feelings for her."

"Ah." Cassius understood. "Well...that's something new."

Brutus laughed softly. "Yeah," he agreed, and they fell silent, getting out their stuff to entertain them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They got to the hotel before noon. It was raining, but the city was still exciting. "The city of love," Brutus reminded Cassius, kissing his lips.

"Ew." Junia looked up from her phone, and Cassius smiled against Brutus' lips and deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into Brutus' mouth. "Oh my gosh! Ew! Can you guys at least wait until we get to the hotel?"

"Shut up, Junia, we're having a moment," said Brutus, pulling Cassius closer and breaking their kiss. Cassius rested his head on his lover's shoulder, gazing out the window. He thought of how much Titinius would love it here, and the thought made his heart ache. _I love you_, he thought, wishing he could make Titinius believe how much he loved him.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Brutus asked him.

Cassius nodded. "Maybe I should call him. Or text him."

"You just broke up with him," Brutus said. "Give him some time, and then try to contact him."

"But you're not friends," Junia pointed out.

"Junia!" said Brutus' mom from the front seat.

"It's okay, Aunt Servilia," Cassius told her. "It's only the truth."

Brutus sighed. "I hate to see you so miserable," he said.

"I'll be fine," Cassius said. "I deserve it. I'm just worried about Titinius, about what he might try to do."

"True," Brutus said.

Cassius got out his iPhone. _I'm sorry_, he texted. _I know you hate me, but please don't do anything stupid. I love you._ After a moment, he sent it.

To his surprise, Cassius got a text a few minutes later, just as they pulled up at the hotel.

_I love you too._

Cassius was so shocked, he double checked the number to make sure it was Titinius'. When he saw that it was, he smiled.

"Titinius said he loves me," Cassius told Brutus, showing him the iPhone.

"That's great," Brutus said. "I knew he didn't hate you."

When they got inside the room, Cassius tried calling Titinius. It was a few long moments before he answered, but Cassius was glad he did. "What?" Titinius said flatly.

"So, you love me, do you?" Cassius smiled.

"Um, yeah..." Titinius trailed off. "I was just pissed, but that's no excuse for telling you I hated you. I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"No, I was," Cassius said. "I'm glad we talked about it, though. About love."

"We didn't talk, we yelled. And I said stuff I didn't mean." Titinius was silent for a moment. "Remember when we first got together and I told you I would love you no matter what?"

Cassius did remember. "Yeah."

"Welcome to no matter what," said his ex. "Is the last time I'll talk to you?"

Cassius didn't want to say yes. He also didn't want to break up with Titinius. "Maybe we need to see someone," he said. "Get professional help. We've been through enough by ourselves."

"I never thought of that," Titinius said. "It never even dawned on me. It's a good idea. I love you, and I want to fix...whatever this is. Friendship, love...I don't even know anymore. All I know is that I love you."

Cassius smiled, tears of happiness filling his eyes. "I love you too," he said, his voice cracking. "I hate it when we fight. I hate it."

"Me too." Cassius could hear the smile in his friend's voice. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Cassius hung up, realizing Brutus was staring at him.

"That seemed like it went well," his boyfriend observed.

"It did," Cassius informed him. "We'e friends again."

"I'm so happy for you," his mom said, putting her clothes in a drawer.

"Thanks." Brutus finished unpacking and climbed on the bed then, where Cassius was sitting, and closed the distance between them.

"Brutus, my parents are right here!"

"So?"

Cassius just rolled his eyes, laughing, and kissed Brutus on the mouth. He heard the door open and Junia saying, "For real?" She stopped, and then Cassius realized she saw them making out. He looked up, upside down with Brutus on top of him, to see Junia staring down at him. "Can you guys not keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes?"

"Hmm." Brutus pretended to think. "Nope." He pulled Cassius into another kiss.

"What are you going to do at the reunion?" she asked.

"Sneak off somewhere every once in a while when we want to kiss." Brutus broke their kiss and gazed into Cassius' eyes, seductively brushing hair out of his face. "Or do other things."

Cassius' jaw dropped, and he felt his face heat up. "Brutus!"

Brutus giggled and flopped down beside Cassius, resting his head on Cassius' shoulder. "We're dating, Junia," he said. "Get over it."

"I'm fine with it, just you two making out all day every day is annoying."

"What do you think couples do?" Brutus countered.

"Uhh...go on dates, socialize...not make out every 5 minutes, spend time together?" Junia supplied.

Cassius grinned. "What do you think falls into the 'spend time together' category?"

Junia said nothing.

"Exactly," said Cassius.

Junia smirked. "I bet if I set a timer and watched you for exactly 5 minutes without being allowed to touch each other you couldn't do it."

"Oh, yeah?" Brutus challenged.

"Brutus, don't." Cassius put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we can't," Cassius hissed into his ear.

"Ha!" Junia rejoiced. "I heard that, Cassius!" Cassius groaned.

"Let's see what happens when you get a boyfriend," said Cassius. "Or girlfriend, if you're..."

"I'm not gay," Junia announced. "It will definitely be a boyfriend."

"Congratulations," Brutus said sarcastically, kissing Cassius.

"Children," Cassius' dad said reprimandingly. "We're going out to dinner with the rest of the family tonight. Dress nicely."

"How formal?" Brutus asked. "Nice shirt and pants or suit?"

"Tuxedos would be fine," Cassius' mom said. "And a formal dress if you brought one, Junia."

"I did," said Junia. "Well, better go get ready."

"It's only 2 pm," Cassius said, but she was already out the door.

Brutus smiled at him. "Let her go," he told Cassius, and pulled him closer so their noses were touching. "I'm gonna sleep. I'm still exhausted from getting up early."

"I'll join you," Cassius decided.

"Just be up in an hour," Cassius' mom told them.

"Kay." Brutus pulled the blankets out from under the pillows and climbed in, Cassius close behind him. He fell asleep quickly, thoroughly exhausted, into a dreamless sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dinner was great - drama free, especially since Brutus and Cassius agreed to keep their relationship a secret outside from their family who lived with them. It was good to see their other relatives, and they talked to the cousins their age for almost two hours without a break as they hung out in a park close to the restaurant. He fell asleep without a problem that night after having the most endless day he'd had in a long time. It seemed like a week ago when he's broken up with Titinius, and made up with him, but really it had only been that morning. Cassius fell asleep in Brutus' arms listening to his dad snore, and his mom doing that weird half snoring, half sneezing thing, and Brutus' light snore which he had gotten used to when Brutus moved in with him.

It wasn't until the morning that Cassius stumbled into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet for the second time that morning. Brutus heard him and came running in after him, his parents were still asleep and they were the only ones awake. It was scary, because yesterday Cassius knew what was causing him to throw up - or he thought he did - and now he didn't. He sobbed as he vomited into the toilet, his lover close beside him.

"You don't need to see this," Cassius said, his voice raspy.

"I want to be here with you," Brutus told him.

Cassius smiled. "I'd kiss you, but I just threw up," he said.

"Yeah, please don't." Brutus laughed and Cassius managed a weak laugh before throwing up again, this time getting some on the floor and on the toilet seat.

"Oh Cassius," Brutus said before getting paper towels and wiping it up as Cassius vomited some more.

"What's going on?" Cassius was confused and terrified. "This can't be the wine."

Brutus' dark eyes were full of worry. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe you need to see a doctor."

"Here in New York?" Cassius threw up again and Brutus rubbed his back soothingly.

"Just let it out," he murmured as Cassius leaned back into his arms so they were sitting on the floor, Cassius sitting between his lover's legs. He closed his eyes, hoping that would get rid of the nausea. And then he remembered, though he didn't know if it was relevant, how much he had eaten at dinner last night. He'd been craving food, and he usually never ate that much even when he was really hungry. And this was the second day in a row he'd had morning sickness -

Morning sickness.

Was it possible...?

"Brutus," he said, noting how terrified he sounded. "I think I'm pregnant." He turned around to look at his boyfriend.

Brutus was sheet white. "You...what?" he stammered. "Pregnant?"

Cassius nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not pregnant," he sobbed. "I c-can't be. I have a life, I - I have friends, what will they think?! What about-"

"Cassius," Brutus interrupted him, his warm, calm brown eyes gazing into Cassius'. "Shh. Let's calmly and logically think about this."

"Calmly?" Cassius sniffled. "I could have a baby inside me right now, and you want me to be calm?"

"Yes." Brutus held Cassius' face in his hands. "Have you ever not used a condom during sex?"

"Brutus!" Cassius hiccupped, feeling his face heat up.

"I think I didn't once, with Titinius." Cassius wiped his eyes. "The time I lost my virginity to him, on our first date. We didn't use one then. Maybe a couple times after that too. I just - I wanted to experience that with him, b-because I lo-loved him. _Shit_." He broke down in tears again.

"Hey, it's okay." Brutus held him while he cried. "Look at me." Cassius obeyed. "We will get through this. We've gotten through everything else."

"I didn't even know males could get p-pregnant," Cassius sobbed.

"Maybe you're not," Brutus encouraged him. "We'll get a pregnancy test and find out." He paused. "Maybe your mom could help us."

"What?!" His lover had actually gone crazy. "You outta your mind?"

Brutus grinned, looking more familiar to Cassius than sheet-white, calmly thinking Brutus. It was somewhat comforting. "She's supported us no matter what," Brutus reminded him. "We have no one else to go to."

Cassius was silent for a moment, taking all this in, and then he said, "I am going to brush my teeth, and then I am going to kiss the daylights out of you."

Brutus laughed. "So is that a 'I think it's a good idea' or a 'no way what the hell are you thinking?'?"

"Do we have a choice?" Cassius let his cousin think about that as he brushed his teeth. He spit the toothpaste into the sink, rinsed his mouth and his toothbrush, and put his stuff away. He pressed his mouth against Brutus', wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, before pulling back. "I love you," he said, caressing Brutus' face gently. Brutus kissed him, pulling Cassius' body against him.

"Close the door," Brutus whispered in his ear, nipping it softly

"God, Brutus..." Cassius closed the door and locked it, made sure it was locked, and he pressed his crotch against his lover's. "I want you." As they kissed, Cassius felt Brutus put his hand in his pants and underwear. He groaned, feeling his skin being exposed as Brutus slowly pulled his pants down. Filled with lust, he hardly noticed Brutus slip inside him, but he certainly felt it when his lover began to move.

"Brutus..." he said weakly, his eyes closed. He felt Brutus' hips moving against his, his boyfriend's bare skin pressed against his own. He removed Brutus's shirt, surprised when his hands felt lace. "Is that...lace?" Cassius opened his eyes to see Brutus was wearing this women's lingerie bra thing that came to halfway down his stomach, and it was indeed black lace. Brutus blushed. "Another experiment?"

"Kinda." Brutus grabbed Cassius' hips and pushed deeper.

"Oh, Brutus..." Cassius closed his eyes. "You know, that bra thingy doesn't look too bad on you."

"Oh?" Brutus broke the kiss and kissed his neck, biting down into Cassius' skin.

"Ow!" Cassius' eyes flew open and he laughed. "What was that for?"

"For being so damn sexy." Brutus kissed his lips.

Cassius sighed into the kiss. "_Me_?" he repeated. "You should give yourself more credit."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Hell yes!"

Brutus laughed. Cassius' back was starting to hurt from being pressed against the hard counter edge, but he didn't care. "Well, I'm glad I have that impression on you," he said. "I'm flattered. I wasn't trying to look sexy though, I just like wearing this stuff."

Cassius raised an eyebrow. "You...do?" When Brutus nodded he said, "Well, you're certainly changing."

Brutus sighed. "Okay, the truth is..." He trailed off. "I don't accept the fact that I'm gay."

"What?" Cassius felt lost. "Why not?"

"I've dated girls for the past few years," Brutus said, "and I honestly liked them, I did. But falling in love with my friends, my brother..." Tears filled Brutus' eyes. "I couldn't do it."

Cassius' heart ached. "Oh, Brutus," he said, pulling his cousin into a hug. "Am I the first guy you had feelings for?"

Brutus shook his head. "Not technically," he said. "You're the first guy I was ever really in love with. But I had a crush on one other guy, before I even met Portia."

"Who?" Cassius asked.

Brutus' eyes were filled with unmistakable guilt when he said, "Titinius."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"_What?!_" Cassius' mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry!" Brutus said, pulling out of Cassius and stepping back. "It was just a little crush, and it was last year! You weren't even dating Titinius then, I swear." Cassius' blue eyes were huge, and Brutus went pale. "Say something," said Brutus quickly.

"I...I don't know what to say," Cassius stammered. My boyfriend used to have a crush on my now ex boyfriend. "What did you think about him? Oh God, I can't even begin to imagine...Does Titinius know?" Cassius stopped his pelting of questions to get some answers.

"No," said Brutus. "I never told him. And then at the end of last year he told me he loved you, so I knew he was taken."

"What on earth did you think of him?"

Brutus was really blushing now. "I thought he was attractive..." he admitted. "I mean come on, he is beautiful."

"Oh my God." Cassius stared open-mouthed at his lover. "You still like him."

"I don't!" Brutus exclaimed. "Cross my heart and hope to die. But that doesn't mean I don't still think he's attractive."

"Well, of course he is," Cassius said. "Wow."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you," Brutus apologized. "Honestly, I totally forgot about it."

"It's fine." Cassius kissed him.

"Do you still love me?" Brutus murmured against his lips.

"What kind of question is that?" Cassius kissed him harder. "Idiot." He ran a hand over Brutus' bare stomach, his thumb caressing the lace Brutus was wearing. "Of course I love you. A little crush on my ex boyfriend is not going to change that. Nothing will. Do you understand me?"

Brutus nodded, smiling. "I love you too," his boyfriend said. "Just promise me you won't tell him."

"Anything for you," Cassius promised, and he pulled his lover into a hug. "Let's go talk to my mom."

Brutus smiled softly. "I think maybe we should get dressed first," he offered.

"Oh, yeah." They dressed each other quickly and left the bathroom. Cassius' parents were still asleep, but Cassius shook his mom awake.

"Cassius?" she mumbled.

"Mom, we have to talk to you," Cassius told her. "It's really important."

"It can't wait?" she asked. Cassius and Brutus both shook their heads. She got up, running a brush through her blonde hair, and followed Cassius out onto the balcony of the room they had. "What's the problem?"

"Mom, I - I think I'm-" Cassius' voice broke and he began crying again.

She turned to Brutus, who wrapped his arm around Cassius. "Cassius thinks he's pregnant," Brutus informed her.

Cassius didn't see her expression, but the few moments of complete silence was horrible, probably the worst moments of his life. "Oh Cassius," she said, and Cassius looked up in surprise.

"Wait...you're not really mad?" Cassius asked. "You're not kicking me out of the house or anything?" He sniffled. "I'm a slut, Mom. And Brutus, I totally get if you want to leave me." He buried his face in Brutus' neck and cried.

"He's really upset," said Brutus, stroking Cassius' tangled hair. "I will never leave you, Cassius, whether you are pregnant or not. I swear. I love you so much."

"I will help you two," said his mom. "There are many options. You could have a miscarriage, which will of course happen naturally, or you could get an abortion-"

"No," said Cassius. He lifted his face and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "I will never kill a baby if it's inside me."

"There's also adoption, if you do decide to have the baby," his mom continued.

Cassius sniffled, leaning into Brutus' arms. Jesus, he deserved none of this. "I need to tell Titinius. It could be his baby as much as it could be yours." He turned around to look at his cousin.

"Oh, geez," said Brutus. "I never thought of that."

"I'm fucking pregnant." More tears poured down Cassius' face. "My life is ruined."

"Well, we don't know that yet," Brutus reminded him.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" his mom asked.

Cassius shook his head. "Will it even work the same for guys?"

"I think so," she said. "You two stay right here, I'm going to the drugstore to get a test, okay?" Before she could leave, though, Cassius threw himself into her arms.

"Thank you so much, Mom," he sobbed. His emotions were all over the place and he was crying way more than usual. And throwing up, and gaining weight from eating so much. He hated it, but the people he loved were still supporting him.

He turned to Brutus. "Why do you still love me?" he asked, feeling the tears dried on his face. Cassius probably looked like absolute hell.

"Oh Cassius," was all he said, and wrapped his arms around Cassius. "I love you, I love you, I love you-" He kissed Brutus, interrupting him, and hugged him tightly. While they waited for his mom to get back, they watched TV but everything seemed surreal to Cassius. They kissed, but Cassius wasn't in the mood and Brutus could tell so it kind of ruined the point.

When Cassius' mom got back, the three of them went in the bathroom. "All you have to do is pee in the cup, and if the test strip turns blue you're pregnant and if nothing happens you're not."

Cassius nodded as she looked away so he could pee. With shaking hands, he gave his mom the cup. His heart pounded as he watched the test strip. After a moment, it turned a light shade of blue.

Pregnant.

He sank onto the toilet seat and cried, his head in his hands. "No," was all he could say, hardly noticing Brutus wrap his arms around him and murmur soothing words to him. "This is my fault, all my fault," he sobbed.

"No," Brutus murmured, and Cassius knew his lover was crying. Not like Cassiuswas, but still. "Aunt Julia, can you get my phone?"

"Of course," she said, quickly leaving the room. She returned with Brutus' phone and Brutus quickly punched in Titinius' number.

"I'm going back in the living room," Cassius said, feeling like he was going to be sick again. He checked on his dad, who was still asleep and had no idea that he was going to be a grandfather in a matter of months.

Brutus followed him in. "Titinius wants to talk to you. He's flipping out."

Cassius leaped up and seized his phone. "Titinius!"

"Cassius," his ex sighed, sounding relieved. "What's going on? Brutus told me that you're pregnant but you can't...you can't be..."

"I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down his face. "I'm pregnant. And the baby could be yours or Brutus'."

"Oh my God, it's true." Titinius was silent.

"Hello?" His ex had been silent for a while.

"I'm here," Titinius assured him. "You should go to a doctor."

"Yeah, I know." Brutus sat down beside him and leaned his head on Cassius' shoulder. "I love you, Titinius." He took in a shaky breath.

"Oh Cassius, I love you too." More tears filled Cassius' eyes hearing his former lover say that. "We'll work past our fight but I'm going to support you, okay? I promise."

Cassius smiled. "I could fucking kiss you, Titinius."

Titinius laughed. "Next time I see you, please do," he said.

"You could be the father," Cassius told him. "I'm not touching you."

"Cassius, don't be ridiculous," Titinius said. "And don't make promises you can't keep. You know you'll have your hands all over me when you see me."

"Titinius," laughed Cassius. So that was what it felt like to laugh. He'd almost forgotten.

"Hey, can I talk to Brutus again?" Titinius asked.

"You...want to talk to Brutus?" Cassius said, surprised. "Sure," he said before he could change his ex boyfriend's mind, and gave the phone back to Brutus. He couldn't hear Titinius' side of the conversation, but he listened to what Brutus was saying. When Cassius asked what was going on, Brutus made that hand motion that always annoyed the crap out of Cassius. He waited, though, and let his lover talk.

"Tell him I love him," Cassius said quietly.

"Okay, I will," said Brutus, and told Titinius. "He said he loves you too."

Cassius smiled as Brutus hung up. "What's going on?" he asked.

Brutus shook his head. "You'll find out in a couple hours," he said. "You get some sleep, I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll come back."

When Brutus left his mom said, "I can see how in love with him you are. Brutus."

"I do love him," Cassius admitted, smiling at the memory of kissing Brutus.

"You two are good for each other," she said.

"Mom, are you...on drugs or something?" he asked. "I'm pregnant, and I don't even know if the father is my ex boyfriend, who happens to be my best friend, or my boyfriend, who happens to be my cousin."

"Cassius, I told you I will always support you."

"Well, you weren't kidding." He smiled and put a hand on his stomach. "I can't believe this happened. To me."

His mom sighed. "You know I was pregnant with you when I was just a little over eighteen," she reminded him. "I married your father early, right after I graduated."

"Yeah," he remembered. Brutus came back in then, and she smiled and left.

"What do you say we turn this couch into the fold out bed?" Brutus suggested.

"I say good idea," Cassius declared, and helped Brutus make it into a bed. "We should sleep in here tonight." He pulled Brutus against him. "I want to eat you for dinner."

Brutus grinned. "I want you to eat me for dinner," he said, climbing into bed beside Cassius. They turned on the TV and searched the channels, finally leaving it on the news when they found nothing else on. "No one watches the news," Brutus complained, but Cassius just ignored him.

"We're not watching anything." Cassius nipped his neck softly. "I don't think the term 'making love' has anything to do with TV. Or the news, however interesting Jodi Arias may be to watch."

Brutus flipped them over so he was on top. "Jodi Arias is a crazy maniac. She should get the death penalty." He kissed all of Cassius' face and his lips softly.

Cassius smiled up at him, gently holding his lover's face in his hands. "If you're going to do it, get on with it already."

"Oh, but I love teasing you." Brutus kissed his nose. "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes..." said Cassius weakly, closing his eyes.

"Spread your legs," Brutus instructed, "just a bit." When he felt Brutus move against him, he wrapped his arms around Brutus' waist and pulled his lover close to him so he was sitting on Cassius' lap. Cassius savored the feeling of Brutus moving inside him, staring into his glittering brown eyes as they made love. He lifted Brutus' shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room, and Cassius felt Brutus remove his own shirt. "So beautiful..." Brutus murmured as he ran his hands down Cassius' body. He put his hand on Cassius' stomach and when their eyes met Brutus' were full of emotion. "We're going to be parents."

Cassius' eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to be," he said. "Not this young."

"I know," Brutus agreed. He kissed Cassius softly. "And maybe you won't. Maybe you'll have a miscarriage."

"I don't want that to happen." Brutus lay down beside him and Cassius put a hand on his stomach. "It'd be great for me, but it's a living thing. I don't want it to die."

"You kill bugs all the time," Brutus pointed out.

Cassius smiled slightly. "This is different. It's my baby."

"So now you want it?" Brutus looked confused.

Cassius felt confused. "It's...hard to explain."

They were silent for a minute. "Are you going to keep the baby?" asked Brutus.

"I don't know," Cassius sighed.

Brutus rested his head on Cassius' shoulder. "Well, if you do, it's a good thing I like kids."

Cassius smiled. Later, he would decide what he was going to do about the baby, keep it or give it up for adoption. For now, he fell asleep snuggled against his lover.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When Cassius woke again, it was around four in the afternoon. Brutus was sitting beside him, his laptop on his lap, leaning against a mound of pillows. When he looked down and saw that Cassius was awake, he smiled. "Look over by the window," Brutus said.

Cassius did, sitting up to look over the back of the couch, and to his surprise he saw Titinius sitting at the desk, his textbook open. "Titinius!" he gasped.

Titinius looked over at him and smiled when he saw Cassius was awake. Cassius got up as quickly as he could, tangling the sheets around his legs in the process, and almost fell out of bed. He threw himself at Titinius, positioning himself on his friend's lap. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Titinius grinned up at him. "I came to see you," he said. "Your mom bought me a last minute plane ticket. I'm staying with you for the rest of the trip."

Cassius kissed him on the lips. "I'm so sorry about the fight," he said, burying his face in Titinius' neck.

Titinius hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it," he told Cassius.

Cassius got up and grabbed a chair, then pulled it over to where Titinius was sitting. He leaned in and touched his lips to his ex boyfriend's, kissing him deeply. Brutus sighed when he heard them. Cassius just deepened the kiss even more, putting all the love he held for Titinius in the kiss.

Titinius smiled against Cassius' lips. "I prayed you would come back to me," he said.

Cassius' heart filled with pure love. "I love you."

"I love you too." Titinius connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Please stop," Brutus begged, his voice cracking. Cassius immediately pulled back as his love got up and left.

Cassius' heart almost stopped. "Brutus," he called, going after him. He found his lover on the balcony. Brutus was crying, something he hardly ever did, and it made Cassius' heart hurt to know that he had caused Brutus to break down like that. "I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." Brutus wiped tears out of his eyes. "You're supposed to be mine."

"I am yours," he promised. "I love Titinius." Searching in his back pocket, he found his small pocketknife. "I love him, but I will prove my love for you." He flicked open the small blade and put the sharp end on his palm. He ran the blade across his skin, ignoring the sharp stab of pain. Pain was life. "I will love you forever, my Brutus."

Tears filled Brutus' eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "Promise me," he said.

"I promise." He held his hand up, which was now red with blood. "See? I bleed for you. You are my partner, my lover, and I hope you always will be. My love for Titinius won't change that. I would do anything for you, my love."

Brutus smiled. "You stay here," he said. "I'm going inside to get some bandages for your hand." He kissed Cassius on the cheek and left, returning moments later with first aid stuff. "This may hurt."

Cassius nodded. "I am hurting for you, then," he said, holding his hand out to Brutus after they sat down at the table. "I trust you," said Cassius as Brutus wiped the blood away with a warm cloth. It stung, but Cassius didn't throw a fit over it, and Brutus gently wrapped gauze around the small wound. "I would die for you, Brutus," Cassius told him. "I love you more than my own life."

Brutus' eyes glistened with tears. "You're such a romantic," he said, wrapping his arms around Cassius' neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. They kissedpassionately and when they broke apart Brutus asked, "Do you love him more than me?"

Cassius didn't need to ask who. "It's complicated," he said. "I love you both equally, in the same way."

"What if he asked you to marry him?" Brutus asked. "Would you say yes?"

"Brutus, we're only in high school."

"If he did," Brutus said. "Please."

Cassius sighed, feeling trapped. "He's my best friend," he said, "but you are my cousin, my brother. Titinius and I are close friends, but we're over. He has a boyfriend, and I have you." Cassius leaned in and kissed Brutus' lips. "I love you differently, but equally."

"You have feelings for him, and for me," Brutus pointed out.

Cassius nodded. "I love nobody more," he decided, "and Titinius actually asked me the same question about you."

"What did you say?"

Cassius gazed into his lover's dark eyes. "The same thing I told you," he answered. "I love you, Brutus," he said, brushing hair out of his love's eyes, and then he got an idea. "Let me take you out tonight. We're in New York, the city of love."

Brutus smiled. "I thought we were going to the hotel pool with our cousins tonight," he said.

"Let me take you out instead," Cassius offered.

"What about Titinius?" Brutus reminded him. "No offense or anything, but it would be kinda rude to have him fly out here and then just leave him at the hotel by himself."

"Since when do you care?" Cassius asked him, and Brutus shrugged.

"He's my friend," Brutus said, "sorta. I mean, we agreed we were friends, but could be that changed."

"You could try talking to him," Cassius suggested. "I'd love it if you two were friends."

Brutus smiled. "Okay," he said. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Now?" Cassius asked, surprised. His boyfriend nodded and stood up, opening the sliding glass door. "Hey." Brutus turned around. "After you talk to him, want to shower with me?"

His lover grinned. "I'll keep the shower warm for you," he said, and went inside. Cassius followed him, going into the bedroom and flopping down on the bed he shared with Brutus.

Brutus' PoV:

_I can't believe he cut his hand_, I thought as I closed the door behind me, and watched Cassius go into the bedroom. _For me. It's so romantic, and so incredibly sweet. _

Titinius was in the living room, his books and laptop on the desk. He must have been doing homework. "Hey," I said. "Can I talk to you?"

He looked up, closing his laptop screen slightly. "Yeah, of course." I sat down near him. "What's up?"

"I - I want to be friends with you," I said. "I know we were, once, and well I hated you for a while after you kissed Cassius."

"He kissed me, actually," Titinius said. "But yes, we did kiss. And I would love for us to be friends."

I smiled. "Well, great," I said. "Just so you know, though, he's mine."

Titinius returned my smile. "I know," he reassured me. "I have a boyfriend."

"So it's official, then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "Messala and I are dating."

"Does Cassius know?"

"I haven't told him yet." Titinius chewed his lip nervously. "I think he gets it though. I was the one who dumped him."

"Hey, I would have done the same thing," I told him, and I definitely would have. If there was someone my lover wanted more than me, I would have let him go."

"That's really cool," Titinius said, and I grinned.

"I would never hurt him," I said. "You can trust me. I love him so much."

Titinius smiled. "I'm glad," he declared. "I love him too, and I don't want him harmed."

I gulped, thinking of Cassius cutting his hand for me just now. "Well...he sort of..." I stammered.

Titinius looked worried. "What?"

"He cut his hand just now to prove to me that he loves me but he's fine," I finished the sentence quickly before Titinius could freak out. "It was just a small cut - yes, I was worried about him," I added when I saw the look on his face.

"Well, thanks for being honest with me," Titinius said, standing up. "I'm going to go tell Cassius."

"Sounds good," I said, hoping Cassius won't be too upset, and I smiled as I watched my friend leave.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Cassius?" Cassius was sitting in the room he shared with his lover and his parents, when Titinius came in.

"Hey." Cassius smiled up at him over the top of his book.

"I need to talk to you," Titinius informed him, and Cassius' mom looked over at him worriedly.

"Sure, what's going on?" He got up and followed Titinius out of the room.

"Cassius, Messala and I made our relationship official," Titinius told him. "We're dating."

Cassius swallowed. He'd known the two had a thing, but now they were actually boyfriends. "I'm happy for you," he made himself say, swallowing his tears. "You two make a good couple."

"Cassius, don't lie." Titinius ran a hand through his dark hair. "I know you saw us kissing, and I know how upset it made you."

Cassius didn't even bother asking how his best friend knew. "Be happy, Titinius," he said. "Messala's a good guy. You deserve him."

"This does not change my love for you, Cassius," Titinius said. He stepped forward and held Cassius' face in his hands, and Cassius shivered and leaned into his friend's touch. Cassius savored this moment - Titinius in his arms, his light blue eyes gazing into Cassius'. Cassius inhaled his familiar scent, trying to memorize it. He buried his face in Titinius' neck, closing his eyes and relaxing in his friend's arms. Titinius just held him, rubbing his back and not saying anything, and Cassius loved him for it. All he wanted then was to be close to Titinius, to be held by him, and nothing more. And Titinius was giving that to him. It meant everything to Cassius.

"Awwww," a female voice sighed, and he felt Titinius jump slightly. Cassius blushed, knowing someone had seen them.

"What do you want, Junia?" he asked his cousin. When he reluctantly lifted his head, he saw that Brutus stood next to her, but he didn't look angry even though Cassius knew he had seen them. The look on his face proved it.

"We're going to dinner," Junia told him, "so you better change out of your pj's."

Cassius gave her an annoyed look. "Can't you see we were having a moment?" he groaned. "And I'm not going to dinner, I'm taking Brutus out tonight."

"Fine," said Junia, and she left.

Brutus smiled at them, Titinius' arms still around Cassius' waist. "That really was sweet, you know," he said, and followed his sister.

"I love you, Cassius," Titinius said when Brutus had left.

"I love you too." Cassius wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. "Do you want to meet my family tomorrow?" He had hung out with his cousins, and they'd had that dinner, but the actual reunion was tomorrow, his second last day here.

"Definitely," he answered, smiling.

"Good." Cassius kissed his nose and Titinius giggled.

"Cass," he heard then, and Cassius turned around, letting his hands slide down Titinius' torso. "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me. You two weren't..." He trailed off.

"No," Cassius reassured him. "I promise."

Brutus smiled. "Excellent," he said. "I'll warm up the water for us." He left, and a moment later Cassius heard water running in the bathroom.

"Go," Titinius told him, grinning. "Your boyfriend's waiting."

Cassius laughed. "Love you," he said, stepping out of Titinius' arms and going in the bathroom. "Brutus?"

"In the shower," his lover called. Cassius undressed, left his clothes on the toilet seat on top of Brutus', and got in the shower.

Brutus pulled him into a kiss. "I love showering with you," he murmured against Cassius' lips, and Cassius moaned in response as he pulled Brutus' bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Brutus whimpered and pulled Cassius' body against his.

"It's relaxing," Cassius agreed, smiling. He stepped forward, causing his cousin to step backwards until he backed into the cold tile.

Brutus yelped in surprise. "You planned that," he accused.

Cassius grinned. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You're mean." Brutus placed a kiss on Cassius' lips. "You back me into cold shower walls, you push me into pools. Why don't you ever do any of those things to Titinius?"

Cassius laughed. "He's scary," he admitted. "He'd hunt me down to the ends of the earth."

"You're scared of him?" Brutus snickered.

Cassius blushed. "Oh be quiet," he said defensively.

"Make me," said Brutus, that look on his face so smug that Cassius couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

"I will!" Cassius kissed him, Brutus' complaints muffled against his lips. His lover settled willingly into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. Their tongues touched, and Cassius backed them under the running water, his eyes closed. He was running his hands through his boyfriend's wet hair, feeling the hot water dripping on his hands.

They kissed for a long time, and when Cassius finally broke their kiss Brutus said, "Wow, Cassius."

Cassius smiled. "I kiss that well, do I?"

"You kiss amazingly." Brutus kissed his lips. "And you're using new toothpaste."

That definitely surprised Cassius, because he was, and he knew Brutus hadn't seen it. "Crest 3D," he agreed. "How did you...?"

"I've been more observant lately," Brutus informed him. "And besides you taste differently."

"I'm impressed," Cassius said truthfully. "I don't think even I would be able to tell." He was observant, one of the things he liked about himself. The things he didn't like were that he was selfish, he admitted it, and a male slut because he'd gotten himself pregnant, but he wouldn't think about that now.

As ir reading Cassius' mind, he felt Brutus' hand on his stomach. "It'll be okay," Brutus reassured him.

Cassius smiled sadly and put his hand over Brutus'. "We're too young to be parents," he said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Not only did I drag myself into this mess but the people I love too."

"Shh," Brutus said, kissing him softly. "Maybe it's Titinius' baby."

"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend," Cassius pointed out. "You'll be like a father to him in some ways."

"So you are going to keep it?" Brutus asked, then realized what Cassius said. Cassius realized it then himself. "Him? You think it's a boy?"

"I'd like him to be," Cassius admitted. "I wouldn't mind if I had a girl, but..." He trailed off.

Brutus nodded. "I don't have a preference," he said. "They're the same when they're babies, anyway. They cry, sleep, occasionally fart, and pee and poop everywhere."

Cassius grinned. He didn't know why, but Brutus' comment was funny. Now, at least.

"Oh, and they vomit. A lot," Brutus added.

"Lovely," Cassius said. "You about done with that long list?"

Brutus giggled. "So what's your favorite thing that babies do?" he joked.

Cassius played along with this joke, thinking it was hysterical. "Oh, the vomiting, of course." He smirked, getting an idea. "Especially when we'll have people over and they want to hold the baby."

"Oh, definitely." They laughed, and Cassius' heart swelled. Brutus made him laugh even at the darkest of times. It was one of the things Cassius loved about him. He was incredibly funny.

"I love you," Cassius told him, getting that urge that he needed to.

Brutus smiled. "I love you, too, Cass." He hugged Cassius, surprising him. Usually they didn't hug, they just kissed, or snuggled, or...went beyond kissing. Rarely did they hug, but Cassius liked it. When he pulled back he said, "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"I," said Cassius, having decided this already, "am taking you to L'Artusi."

"Oooh," said Brutus, wrapping his arms around Cassius' neck. "Italian."

Cassius smiled and kissed him. "Yep."

"Isn't that place expensive?"

"Yeah, but I'm paying because I love you." They got out of the shower arguing about money and who loved who more - which, of course, ended in more kissing.

When they left the bathroom, Cassius found Titinius still on his laptop, but sitting on the couch bed. "You're still doing homework?"

"Not now," said Titinius. "Watching a crime show. Shh." He had black earphones in his ears.

Cassius sat down beside him and watched. "You like that show, too?"

"Definitely, it's amazing." Titinius put an arm around him and put an earphone in his ear. Cassius watched with him - he had seen this episode already, but it was one of his favorites - and snuggled closer to him. He was just stealing some of the blankets from his best friend when Junia walked in.

She took one look at them and said, "Now starting to ship you guys."

Titinius paused the show and looked up. So did Cassius. "You would have been better off shipping us three months ago when we were actually a couple."

"Two words for you," Cassius added. "Up. Date."

"Actions speak louder than words," Junia smugly recited.

"Tell that to your brother," Cassius suggested, and that wiped her smug look right off her face.

Titinius laughed and kissed Cassius' cheek, and Cassius rested his head on his friend - not boyfriend -'s shoulder.

"Okay," said Junia, "well, have fun with your boyfriend." She crossed the room and went into the bedroom.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cassius called after her, rolling his eyes. "Seriously," he complained as Titinius turned the show back on.

"Your cousin's annoying," Titinius said, but he was grinning.

"Thank you!" Cassius was glad someone agreed with him. "Junia, though, not Brutus."

"Well, yeah." They fell silent then, and continued to watch the show.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Wow, this place is so nice," Brutus said when they walked into the restaurant that night. "I'm paying you for at least part of it."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am." They followed a waitress to a table, arguing the entire time about the money, but finally shut up when the waitress took their drink orders.

Brutus sat across from Cassius, the light from the candle reflecting in his dark eyes. "We haven't gone on a date in a while, have we?" he realized.

He was right. "No, we haven't," Cassius agreed. He reached for Brutus' hand across the table. Brutus began to pull away, because some people were staring, but they were smiling. Brutus didn't see them, but he didn't let go of Cassius' hand.

His lover must have seen the hurt look in his eyes because he said, "Sorry. Automatic."

Cassius remembered their conversation about Brutus not accepting himself for being gay. "You really should accept yourself," he told his boyfriend. "Being gay is the least of my problems right now, and I'm proud of it. Let me help you." He stroked Brutus' fingers.

"Thanks." Brutus squeezed his hand. "I'm fine with me being bisexual, for some reason just not gay. I guess it's because I know I'll marry a guy and not a girl."

"Everyone else is fine with it," Cassius pointed out. "I don't get why you're not."

Brutus nodded. "I don't, either," he said. "I guess I'm just worried people will make fun of me in public."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Cassius asked him, dreading the answer.

"No!" Brutus said. "I love you, Cassius. I want people to know how much I love you. I'm just not confident about my sexuality. It's not personal."

Cassius smiled. "I love you too," he said.

Brutus' PoV:

It was a while before our food arrived. We talked until then, about being gay, about Titinius coming and about me being friends with him. After the food came we talked about our cousins and good times we've had with them, and laughed some, and I almost choked on my Coke because I was laughing so hard, and people had turned to stare at us.

It was freezing when we walked outside, and we both looked at each other, shocked. "The temperature must have dropped, like, twenty degrees." I wrapped my arms around myself.

I noticed Cassius was wearing a jacket, because he took it off and wrapped it around me. "Here," he said. "It's a couple blocks to the hotel. You'll freeze."

I smiled. "Now you'll freeze," I said.

"I'm freezing for you," he declared. _Kiss him_, my brain insisted, and I did. Nobody made a big deal out of it.

"You're great," I told him, hugging him around the waist. He smiled, clearly pleased that I was hanging all over him when there were so many people on the streets. When we got to the hotel, we entered the nice lobby and got in the elevator. Cassius pressed 11 before I could, and it said we were on level 6 when the elevator stopped.

I froze. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know." There was panic in Cassius' voice. "Oh my God, we're trapped in here!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Here I am, having a good old time when the universe goes, 'I think Cassius needs more shit in his life!' That's just-" He stopped, hyperventilating.

I was panicking too, because I was claustrophobic, but I forced myself to stay calm and sane so I could comfort my lover. "Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay." I stood in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Look at me." He did, those beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said.

I smiled. "We will get through this together." I kissed him. "Okay?"

"No, it's not okay, we're trapped, we're-" I pressed my lips against his, cutting him off. He rejected me at first but calmed down and kissed me back. Forgetting all about the elevator, that could do anything with my life if it wanted to, I pressed myself against him and deepened our kiss, wrapping my arms around his waist. _I love you_, my mind sighed, but I didn't say it because my tongue was in his mouth.

We were so busy kissing that neither of us noticed the elevator moving, or the door opening, but we broke apart when we heard a gasp. Two gasps. I turned around, feeling my face heating up, and saw two women standing there waiting to get on.

I cleared my throat, and Cassius and I exchanged a look as we stepped back so they could get in.

"What floor?" The blonde woman was staring at us like we were crazy people making out in an elevator. Which we were, but she didn't have to stare like that.

"Uh, 11.' My voice sounded raspy.

Cassius and I looked at each other as the elevator went up three floors, and we were cracking up before the two women even got off the elevator. They were staring at us, but I was laughing too hard to care. It was probably the Cokes I drank, but I couldn't stop laughing, even after we got out.

Tears of laughter were streaming down Cassius' face. "That was...so..._awkward_!" he managed.

"Did you see how they were staring at us?" I laughed as I got out the hotel key. We were still laughing - yes, still laughing - as I let us in.

Titinius stared at us curiously. "What's so funny?"

Cassius and I took one look at each other and dissolved into fits of laughter.

Cassius' PoV:

Later, Cassius was laying in Titinius' arms trying to fall asleep. "This is so nice," Cassius said, and snuggled closer to his best friend.

"It is." Titinius kissed his forehead, and Cassius sighed happily. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything except for an alarm clock that said 11:34 and a blinking orange light on the wall. He closed his eyes, enjoying being in his love's arms.

"I love you." Cassius pressed a kiss to Titinius' neck.

Titinius giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He brushed his lips against Titinius' skin and licked it.

Titinius moaned. "You're torturing me," he complained.

"I think you like it." Cassius nipped his ear, and he heard Titinius whimper.

"That's the point," said Titinius. "I can't have you."

"So enjoy it," Cassius said, kissing his shoulder.

His best friend leaned his head back. "God, Cassius..."

Cassius ran a hand down his chest and stomach and stopped at his pants...but he wasn't wearing any. "You're naked?" he said, surprised.

"Sorry, that probably bothers you." Titinius started to get up. "I'll put on some pants."

"No." Cassius held onto his waist. "Don't leave."

"I'm just-" Titinius started, but Cassius put a hand on his chest.

"Don't leave me," Cassius sighed. "Ever..." He rested his head on Titinius' chest. _He's naked_...thought Cassius. Titinius rolled over onto his side, and Cassius felt his erection brush against his leg. "Oh, Titinius."

Titinius winced. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine, just, you're so hard..." Titinius pulled Cassius close to him.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Titinius sighed. "Ever..."

Cassius snuggled closer to him. "I won't," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." Titinius' voice broke and he sniffled.

"Don't cry," Cassius told him.

They were silent for a few moments. "Cassius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry I told you I hated you," Titinius said. "Please forgive me." Cassius looked up, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness, and he saw tears streaming down his love's face.

"Of course," Cassius said. He hugged Titinius and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Titinius protested. "I'm so sorry..."

"Titinius...Shh," said Cassius. "Just hold me and don't let go."

Tiinius laughed softly through his tears. "I don't hate you," he continued. "I love you so much, so so much."

Cassius smiled. "I know."

"You're the love of my life." Titinius caressed Cassius' face with his thumb. Cassius sighed happily and tucked his head under Titinius' neck.

A lump formed in Cassius' throat. "Now you're going to make me cry."

Titinius' thumb brushed over Cassius' bottom lip, and he shivered. "Don't," Titinius murmured. "I can't bear seeing you cry."

"Awwww!" they heard then, and this time both of them jumped.

"Junia!" Cassius hissed. "What are you doing here? It's like, midnight!"

"I left my iPod in here," she said.

"How long were you listening?" Titinius demanded.

"Long enough," she said. "You two are so sweet together."

"You shouldn't spy on people," Cassius informed her. "That's rude."

"Oh, whatever. Tell it to your boyfriend." She grabbed her green iPod and left.

"Sorry about that," Cassius apologized.

But Titinius was laughing. "Looks like we have a fan."

Cassius smiled up at him. "We are sweet together, aren't we?"

"Why, yes, we are." Titinius kissed his nose. "And I love you very much."

Cassius smiled. "I love you too," he said, nestling closer to his friend. He thought of something. "You know, you could be the father of this baby as much as Brutus. We didn't use a condom a couple of times. I ran out a couple times."

Titinius nodded. "I know," he said. "If it's my fault-"

He cut Titinius off. "It's me who got pregnant. I got myself pregnant, and I'm not going to hear any "It's my fault" crap from either of you, not even when we find out who the father is."

"Can we even find out before the baby is born?" Titinius asked, his hands stroking Cassius' hair. "I mean, maybe we can't even then, unless it's really obvious, you know, based on the baby's eyes or hair or whatever."

Cassius thought. "I think so," he said. "With DNA tests or something like that."

"We need to make appointments," Titinius said. "Your mom's helping you, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "She's been so supportive, of everything. And she knew I was gay and dating you and dating Brutus."

"She's really nice," Titinius said. "She likes me."

"She does," Cassius agreed, resting his hand on his stomach. "I wonder how long I've been pregnant and not even known."

"Wait," Titinius said. "You had Casca's wine, right? You were probably pregnant then."

"Oh, crap!" Cassius paused. "Well, I didn't have much. A couple sips. If my baby dies because of that, Casca won't know what's coming for him."

"It won't be your fault, or as much as I hate to admit it, Casca's," Titinius said. "It's not like we knew you were pregnant."

"You always make me feel better," Cassius told him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Titinius kissed his hair. "Go to sleep now." Cassius obeyed, and after a while he finally drifted into sleep after a long day.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The nausea woke Cassius up early the next morning. Cassius groaned, lifted his head off Titinius' bare chest, and went into the bathroom. He fell onto the ground on his knees and vomited into the toilet.

Titinius was beside him moments later. "Shh, it's okay," he said as Cassius began crying. His throat and nose burned, because vomit had come out of his nose too, which was disgusting and definitely unattractive, and the nausea was awful. He threw up again, Titinius' arms around him, which was somewhat reassuring.

"Do you want me to get Brutus?" Titinius asked.

Cassius looked at him after he was done. Or, thought he was. He saw that his best friend was wearing sweat pants, but was shirtless. "No," he said. "He doesn't need to suffer, too." He was working on his selfishness, and he was quite proud of himself.

"Okay. I'll stay here with you. I won't leave." Titinius gazed at him with worried blue eyes, and Cassius felt somewhat better.

"Is this what I have to look forward to every morning?" Cassius complained.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Gross."

"It doesn't look fun." Titinius reached up and flushed the toilet. Cassius sniffled, trying to decide if he was done. When he decided he wasn't, he leaned over the toilet again, but missed a bit and some landed on the toilet seat.

"I'm sorry," Cassius sighed, resting his cheek against the other side of it.

"It's okay." Titinius grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it off. "Don't apologize."

"I love you," he said, and Titinius smiled. He brushed hair out of Cassius' eyes, and Cassius realized they were probably closer than they should be.

"Is everything okay?" Cassius looked up to see his lover standing in the open doorway to the bathroom, and the moment was over.

"Cassius threw up." Titinius still had an arm around him.

Get your hands off me, Titinius, Cassius mentally urged when he saw the jealous look in Brutus' eyes. "Morning sickness," said Brutus.

Cassius got up and went over to Brutus, then hugged him around the waist for no reason whatsoever. He just felt like it. Brutus hugged him back, and Cassius didn't think how he was probably hurting Titinius.

"I should go," Titinius said, brushing against Cassius as he went into the living room.

Cassius pulled back and stared after him. "I feel bad now," he said. "God, I am so selfish."

"No," Brutus protested. "We both love you, Cassius. He loves you."

He swallowed, feeling the tears streaming down his face and not even knowing why he was crying. "I'm hurting both of you...I'm so sorry..."

"Cassius," Brutus sighed, holding him tightly. "It's going to be okay." His palm rested on the back of Cassius' head.

"I'm hurting him...He loves me and I c-can't love him back like that. I c-can't, oh, Brutus..."

"Shh," Brutus said as he rocked them. "Shh..." Cassius cried as Brutus held him, and he realized he was shaking in Brutus' arms.

"I d-don't w-want to hurt him." Cassius wiped his eyes, but it didn't do any good because more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You're not hurting me," Titinius said. Cassius lifted his head, sniffled, and looked at his best friend. "Cassius, I am head over heels for you." Cassius burst into even more tears, and Titinius took him into his arms. "Think of it this way. I have both you and Messala. You want me to have someone who can love me, right? I do. And I have you. I'm happy, Cassius. You don't have to add me to your list of things to worry about. Thank you for worrying, but honestly it's totally unnecessary."

Cassius hiccupped. "I left you," he pointed out. Both of Titinius' arms were around his waist, and he felt Brutus rubbing his back. "I made you hate me."

"Cassius, I never, ever hated you," Titinius said. "I was pissed, sure, but I still loved you even then. Otherwise I wouldn't have given a shit, but I did. I didn't hate you for a second, Cassius."

Cassius lifted his head. "You...didn't?"

Titinius smiled and shook his head. "I promise I didn't."

"Oh Titinius, I love you!" Cassius hugged him tightly, and Titinius laughed softly as he hugged Cassius.

"I love you too, my Cassius." Titinius swallowed. Cassius pulled back and saw that Titinius' eyes were glittering with love. "Are you okay?"

Cassius sniffled. "I'll be fine, probably just...pregnancy hormones..."

Both Brutus and Titinius looked worried. "Hey, um, we should talk to your mom about making an appointment for you," Titinius suggested. Brutus nodded in agreement. "You should get a sonogram, and maybe we can find out of the baby's a boy or girl."

Cassius sniffled. "I love both of you," he said, and they smiled.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say we both love you too," said Brutus, and Titinius nodded.

"So let's talk to your mom," Titinius said. "Is she even awake yet?"

"I'm awake." Cassius' mom came in the room.

"Oh, good," said Titinius.

"I want to get a sonogram," Cassius told her.

"Okay," her mom said. "Have you...thought about what you want to do with the baby?"

"I want to have it," he said. "Definitely. And I might keep it."

She nodded. "We can turn one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery," she said. They had a large-ish house, not a mansion but they had three guest bedrooms. "We'll still have two left."

"Thanks, Mom," he said, and really meant it. "Why are you helping me? I mean, I got myself pregnant."

Titinius and Brutus exchanged a look. "Because you're my son," she said. "We all make mistakes, and I don't care if you're gay. As long as you're with someone you love, it's fine with me."

"I love Brutus," he told her, and Brutus smiled at him.

"I love you too," his lover said, and wrapped his arms around Cassius from behind him and kissed his neck.

Cassius grinned. "You're really going to do that in front of my mom?"

"Yep." Brutus nipped his ear.

"Brutus!" Cassius laughed. "Do we need to go into the bedroom?"

"That's out of bounds, I'm afraid," his mom said. "Your dad's still snoring in there."

"Well, where are we gonna-" Brutus started.

"You can shower with me," Cassius said.

Brutus grinned. "Kay," he agreed. Cassius' mom's eyes were wide, but she said nothing.

"Wait," Cassius said. "I just realized I'm hungry."

Cassius' mom left the room. "I'm hungry, too," Brutus complained. "For you." Cassius blushed. "I want you, Cass."

"Brutus..." Brutus' hand was under his shirt, and his finger brushed over a nipple. "I love both you and food so much. I could never decide."

"Choose me." Brutus softly bit into his neck, but it didn't hurt.

"Ew," Titinius complained. "If you guys are gonna do it, go do it somewhere away from me." Titinius went to go sit back on the couch bed.

Cassius and Brutus looked at each other and giggled. "I choose you," he said, and followed his lover into the bathroom.

Brutus was already beginning to undress Cassius as he locked the door. Cassius let his lover undress him, and began to undress Brutus. "You're mine," Brutus said as he reached for Cassius' pajama pants. Cassius kissed him hard, surprising him, amd Brutus moaned and kissed him back just as hard. He backed Brutus into the door, making sure he didn't slam his lover into the knob, which he had done to himself several times before and it hurt. He kissed Brutus' neck, and Brutus leaned his head back and allowed himself a loud moan.

"Shh," Cassius whispered. Brutus just moaned in response.

"Cassius, please..."

"If you keep moaning like that you're going to make me come," Cassius told him.

Brutus ran his hands down Cassius' torso. "Come, then," he said, pulling Cassius' pants and underwear down.

"I can't..." Cassius moaned.

He watched Brutus sink to the floor. "I'll help you," he said, and stroked him. Cassius gasped, feeling the seed inside him, almost wanting to come out.

"Yes, Brutus." Brutus grinned as he looked up at Cassius. "Harder, love." He groaned as Brutus obeyed. Brutus wrapped his mouth around Cassius' growing erection, and Cassius opened his mouth and moaned. He dug his fingers into Brutus' dark hair as Brutus kept sucking. "Yes, my love. That feels so good..." His eyes fluttered closed.

"You taste so good," Brutus sighed. He stood up and kissed Cassius. "Shower with me."

Cassius barely remembered turning the shower water on, or stumbling into the shower, because he was so busy trying to shove his tongue as far down Brutus' throat as he possibly could. The hot water felt good against Cassius' skin, and he sighed as he stood under the water.

He broke their kiss and pulled Brutus' naked body against his own. "I love you," he murmured against his cousin's lips.

Brutus smiled. "I love you too, Cass," he said, but his words were muffled as they kissed. He felt Brutus slide a finger inside him, and he moaned. Brutus pushed it in deeper and Cassius sighed, resting his head on Brutus' shoulder. "Tell me if it hurts," Brutus said, and curled a finger inside Cassius.

That was it. Cassius just couldn't anymore. He came, spilling his seed into the shower. "More," he told Brutus, who added another finger. "Yes..." He held onto Brutus as he added a third. It hurt, but it was that good pain that was hard to explain. "Oh, Brutus, I love you..."

"I love you," Brutus told him. "So much."

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Cassius' voice cracked as Brutus pushed his fingers deeper. "Damn it, Brutus, how do you do this to me?"

Brutus smiled. "I learned from you." He carefully pulled his fingers out and more seed washed down the drain mixed in with hot water.

"You are talented, and you better not forget that." Brutus giggled and wrapped his arms around Cassius' neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Cassius' heart fluttered, it was pounding so fast, like it did whenever he and Brutus were having a moment. He loved Brutus so much.

"Cassius, I need to tell you something," Brutus said.

Cassius didn't like the way his lover said that. "What?" he asked. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"No!" Brutus looked horrified. "No, oh God no. Come here." He held Cassius tightly against him, and Cassius, filled with relief, relaxed against his lover's body. "I love you," he said. "I am never leaving you. It's just...I overheard you and Titinius talking a while ago. A couple months ago, I mean, and you said that you weren't in love with me."

Cassius was so confused. He didn't remember saying that. "When?"

"Titinius said he thought I was in love with you, and you said you didn't feel that way." Brutus sounded like he was going to cry. "It's just been bugging me. I know it's stupid, but...did you mean it?"

"Oh!" Now Cassius remembered. "Oh, you heard that?" He felt Brutus nod. "I am so sorry, love. No, I didn't mean it. I was in denial, and didn't want to admit that I loved you because we were so close. I'm so sorry." He could tell that Brutus was crying. "Don't cry."

Brutus sniffled. "That was when I realized I was in love with you," he informed Cassius.

Cassius pulled back, his eyes growing huge in realization. "Oh, Brutus," he said, his heart aching. "That was when...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Brutus nodded. "I realized I did want you to love me like that. It broke my heart. I wanted my cousin, my brother, to love me."

He hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am," Cassius said. "I didn't mean it for a second. I love you, Brutus, more than you will ever know." Cassius could hear and feel Brutus sobbing against him. He was shocked, Brutus almost never cried. "Shh, it's okay..."

"I thought it was disgusting at first," Brutus went on. "I'm in love with my family, I remember thinking. It's sick...but then we kissed. When we kissed, I felt...everything. I felt emotions I didn't even know I was capable of feeling. Confusion, realization, love..."

Cassius smiled, remembering their first kiss, and felt bad that he didn't reflect on that as much as he did with his first kiss with Titinius. He didn't know how to explain that to Brutus, so he just said, "I'm sorry," again.

"It's okay," Brutus said.

"I'm a bad person."

"No, you are not, and don't you ever say that again." The boldness in his love's voice surprised Cassius. "I love you, Cassius. You are beautiful."

"Don't," Cassius said, his voice cracking. "Don't make me cry." His eyes were already filling with tears. He seemed to cry a lot more now, sometimes for no reason. It was probably hormones.

Brutus smiled, wiping the tears from Cassius' eyes. "Just kiss me," he said, and Cassius pressed his lips against Brutus'. He thought of their first kiss - hot, hungry, like they couldn't get enough of each other. It hadn't been how Cassius expected their first kiss to be, but it had been good. Incredible, actually. He remembered thinking how good of a kisser Brutus was. He kissed Brutus now, putting all the love and passion he had for his cousin into it, and they stood under the shower water kissing for a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_ "Brutus," Cassius moaned, his eyes closed. He felt warm lips on his, and he wrapped his arms around Brutus' neck and pulled him closer. They kissed hungrily, Cassius was sure his lips would be bruised, but he didn't care. Brutus was kissing him so hard and it was sexy. _

_ "What do you want me to do, my Cassius?" Brutus nipped his ear, and Cassius groaned. _

_ "I want you to fuck me," Cassius said. "Please..." He watched Brutus slide down the bed and take his erection into his mouth. "Brutus!" He gasped. "I - I'm coming!"_

_ Brutus lifted his head from between Cassius' legs. "Come, then," he suggested. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"_

_ Cassius closed his eyes and let out the come he had been holding in with a moan. Brutus licked it off his thighs and Cassius squirmed in pleasure. "Yes," he whimpered. "Kiss me."_

_ Brutus pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Cassius' eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss even more. His lover massaged his tongue slowly against Cassius' before pulling back, concentrating as he slowly slid into Cassius. Cassius grabbed Brutus' bare hips as he moved and moved sexily against him_

_ "I love you," Cassius said when Brutus came inside him and collapsed beside him._

_ Brutus kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too," he said. "Wake up, Cass."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Wake up," Brutus repeated. _

"Cassius, wake up."

Cassius opened his eyes. It was morning, and Brutus was staring at him. "What?" he mumbled.

"You were tossing and turning," Brutus informed him. "Did you have a nightmare, love?"

Cassius shook his head, remembering the dream. He looked over at his parents in the other bed, who were still asleep, but he didn't want to risk it. "I dreamed about you," he whispered into Brutus' ear.

Brutus smiled. "What kind of dream?"

"Definitely not a friendly dream," Cassius said. "All I can say is, I want more."

He kissed Cassius. Cassius moaned and held Brutus' face in his hands, kissing him back. "Bru, you know my parents are right there, right?"

"Yeah, and Titinius is in the other room," Brutus added. "So?"

"They're probably waking up right now!" Cassius hissed. "Bathroom."

Brutus grinned. "Wherever you want to go, my Cassius, I'll follow you," he declared. "First let me put on my sweat pants, 'cause I'm naked." Brutus squirmed under the blankets, probably putting on his pants, and then happily followed Cassius into the bathroom.

"You know," said Cassius as he pinned Brutus against the wall, "it really was a waste of time putting on those pants." He moved his hand over Brutus' crotch, and Brutus groaned softly. "But they do look good on you."

Brutus stared at him, eyes full of lust, as Cassius leaned in to kiss him. Their lips had just touched when Cassius heard the door open, and someone gasping. He blushed furiously when he opened his eyes and saw it was Titinius, and thanked his lucky stars they were wearing pants. Well, Cassius was wearing boxers, but Titinius had seen him a bit more undressed than that.

Titinius gaped at them. "Sorry, I thought there was no one in here," he said quickly, blushing to match Cassius' shade of red, and quickly closed the door behind him. "I don't need the bathroom, you two lovebirds just continue," he called.

Cassius locked the door just as quickly. "We should be more careful," he decided.

"Yeah," Brutus agreed. Then he called, "You sure you don't need the bathroom, Titinius? We could be in here a while."

"Nope!" Titinius said from the living room, which was close to the bathroom. Obviously.

"Want to take a bath?" Brutus asked him.

Cassius smiled. "Sure," he said.

Brutus' PoV:

We kissed the whole time while the water was running, and we didn't even overflow the bathtub. (Okay, fine, maybe just a bit.) We were already naked before we got in, so we just climbed in. I got in first and held Cassius in my arms. "We've never taken a bath," he realized. "Just showers - which are nice, too."

"Oh, yeah." I hadn't realized that. I never really thought about it. "Baths are good."

He nodded and snuggled closer to me in the water. "So," I grinned mischievously, "what was I doing to you in your dream?"

Cassius turned around and smiled at me. "Fucking me," he answered.

"I love how you talk," I sighed, kissing him. He turned around in the water, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

After a while of making out, Cassius shifted in my arms and put his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against my naked body, and the feeling of Cassius so close to me. "I love you," I whispered, tilting my head to the left and rested it against his. He sighed and scooted farther in my lap, since he was starting to slip in the water.

"We probably shouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub," he pointed out.

"Unfortunately, you're probably right," I agreed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, lovebirds?" Titinius' voice said. "I really have to pee, so can you close the shower curtain or something so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, whatever," I said.

"Um, the door's locked."

I groaned and started to get up, wrapping a towel around my waist, and dripping wet, made my way to the door and unlocked it. "Don't come in yet!" I exclaimed when I saw the knob turn, and I put my towel back on the rack and got back in the tub. Cassius had taken my spot, and I snuggled into his arms. I reached for the curtain then, closing it and making sure there were no gaps in the curtain, because even though I admitted I had a very brief, small crush on Titinius, I didn't want him seeing me naked. And I didn't want him seeing Cassius naked, either.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Titinius came in and I could feel his eyes on the shower curtain. I heard him...well... going to the bathroom and I realized I hadn't even thought about how awkward it was as I snuggled close to my boyfriend. When he left, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was awkward," I said.

Cassius nodded. "Yeah, definitely."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

That night was their last night in New York. Cassius lay with Titinius in the living room, snuggled in his arms and savoring his warmth. "Tomorrow I have to go back to my life and deal with the fact that I have a baby inside me," he said.

Titinius ran his fingers through Cassius' blonde hair. "Brutus and I will both support you," he said. "And your mom. I love you, Cassius."

Cassius smiled and lifted his head to look at his best friend. "I love you, too."

Titinius caressed Cassius' face lovingly, and Cassius leaned forward so their noses touched. Titinius smiled, light blue eyes gazing into Cassius', and Cassius could feel Titinius' hot breath on his lips. He leaned in closer and-

"Awwww!"

They both groaned in unison. "What is it now, Junia?"

She was standing in the kitchen. "Do you guys have any soda left?"

Cassius thought. "I don't care," he said. "Go away."

"You were totally going to kiss him," Junia predicted as she opened the fridge and grabbed a Coke.

The light from the fridge made both Cassius and Titinius cringe, and Cassius had to get used to the darkness all over again. "Junia," he said. "Titinius and I broke up two months ago."

"Let her think what she wants to think," Titinius suggested, but Cassius continued.

"I am not going to kiss him," Cassius went on.

"You're cuddling with him."

"Yeah well...that's different," said Cassius. "I am not kissing him, and I'm not having sex with him. Anymore."

"Ew," said Junia, and ran out of the room with her Coke.

Cassius sighed. "Titinius," he said. "I still feel bad about our fight."

"Don't," Titinius said. "I love you. We didn't mean the things we said, did we?" Cassius shook his head. "Then you have nothing to feel bad about. I forgive you."

"Why? I was a jerk," Cassius said.

"No, _I_ was the jerk," Titinius objected. "You were only looking out for me, and I told you I hated you. I love you. I didn't mean it, Cassius, I-"

Cassius smiled. "I know," he said, hugging Titinius. "I know you love me. Shh. I'm still yours."

"Cassius...I'm not yours."

"Huh?" Cassius was confused.

"I'm with Messala," Titinius reminded him. "I love you so, so much, Cassius. More than Messala. But I can't say that I'm yours."

Cassius swallowed a lump in his throat. "I understand," he said. "I understand that...you're not mine..." He wished he and Titinius were still together, so he could make love to him and make him never forget that he belonged to Cassius, but obviously he wasn't going to do that. "I love you, Titinius. I love you! Does that not mean...anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Titinius said as tears streamed down Cassius' face.

"You made me fall in love with you," Cassius said, his voice broken. "And then you left me, and went to Messala."

Titinius was crying, too. Cassius felt bad now, but he didn't say anything. Titinius had still hurt him. "Cassius, I wanted you," he explained. "But you wanted Brutus. We knew this would never work."

"We could have tried harder," Cassius pointed out.

"We definitely could have," agreed Titinius. "But it's over now. You're with Brutus. I know he belongs to you, and you belong to him. I know you're not mine, either."

"You know what?" Cassius said. "Fine! Don't love me. Love Messala. It's your loss."

"Cassius-"

Cassius got up, stomping towards the bedroom. "I'll go be with someone who loves me."

"So you're just going to leave me alone in here?" Titinius demanded.

"I am!"

"How nice of you," Titinius said sarcastically. "Love you too!"

Cassius suddenly felt bad, and almost went back, but he was tired and decided he would resolve things with Titinius in the morning. He crawled into bed with Brutus, who was still awake. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "I thought you were with Titinius."

"We argued," Cassius informed him, and Brutus sighed.

"Cassius, I can't believe I'm saying this but just go apologize for whatever you said and sleep with him," Brutus said. "In other words, I'm kicking your butt out." As if to emphasize his words, he slapped Cassius' butt, but not hard.

"Are you seriously kicking me out?"

"Yep."

"Thanks," Cassius said, starting to get up.

Brutus sighed and grabbed his hand. "Cassius, of course I want you to sleep with me, but I just don't want you and Titinius to fight."

"Fine, I'll go make up with him." Cassius pecked Brutus on the lips. "I love you," he said before going in the living room. "Titinius." He shook him.

Titinius rolled over and opened his eyes. "Save your breath," he said, rolling back over.

"I'm sorry," Cassius apologized anyway. "I love you, Titinius. I know you're mad, but please forgive me."

Titinius was silent for a moment, and Cassius wondered if he'd fallen asleep. He rolled over again to face Cassius. "Cassius, I have told you a million times today that I love you," he said. "I won't let you forget."

Cassius smiled, his heart fluttering. "When will we stop fighting?" he asked.

"When we start seeing someone." Titinius held his arms open. "Come here."

Cassius didn't hesitate. He immediately crawled into Titinius' waiting arms. "I love you so much," he said, putting his head on Titinius' chest. "With all my heart."

Titinius swallowed. "I feel the same way," he said, pulling Cassius closer to him. "I love you so fucking much."

Cassius laughed and snuggled closer to his best friend. "We need to make an appointment for a therapist tomorrow," he said.

"My mom's therapist is really good," Titinius said. "We can go see her if she's available."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

She was. When they got home the next day, Cassius and Titinius immediately called, and they drove there right away. "Her name's Angela and she's great," Titinius told him. Cassius nodded as Titinius drove, and he was anxious by the time they pulled up.

They waited until the therapist called Titinius' name, and they went down a bunch of hallways to Angela's room. "So," the therapist said, "Titinius said you two are having some problems. What's going on?" Cassius looked over at Titinius. "Everything you say in this room stays in this room," she added.

Cassius figured he may as well start. "We're best friends," he said, "but we dated for a while."

She nodded, and Titinius spoke. "I loved him," Titinius said. "I still love him." He laced his fingers between Cassius'.

"I love him, too," Cassius went on, "but I have a boyfriend. He's my cousin, actually, and Titinius broke up with me because he wanted me to be happy with Brutus. I'm not happy. I love Brutus, and I'm so happy with him, but I feel like there's this hole whenever I'm with Titinius. I feel like I lost him in a way."

Titinius looked over at him, surprised. "You didn't tell me that," he said.

Cassius continued talking. "I tried to break up with him before I went to my family reunion. Break up with him as friends, I mean."

"We got into a huge fight," Titinius finished.

Cassius liked Angela already. She was nodding, making eye contact with them, doing everything to make sure they knew she was listening. "So I think I see where the problem is," she said. "Cassius, if I understand correctly you're in love with both Brutus and Titinius."

"And I have a boyfriend, too," Titinius added.

"Okay," she said.

"I'm worried that our fights might start becoming physical," Cassius blurted out. "I'm worried that I might hurt him. If we're yelling, what's stopping us from hitting each other, or throwing things?"

Titinius gawked at him. "Cassius, you never told me this," he said.

"I didn't really think until now," Cassius admitted, "but it's true. If I hurt you..." Tears filled his eyes.

Titinius pulled Cassius closer to him on the couch, and Cassius rested his head on his love's shoulder. "I could never hurt you." Cassius sniffled and blew his nose on a tissue. "Ew." He threw it away, and Titinius smiled.

"So," said Angela. "You're in love, but from what I understand you both have different boyfriends." Cassius and Titinius nodded. "And you want to know how to keep being friends?"

"I want us to stop fighting," said Cassius. "We had a small argument last night in New York. Titinius came with me so he could meet my family." He lied about being pregnant, because she didn't really need to know that.

"Okay. I get that this might be personal," she said, "and you don't have to answer but what have you two been arguing about? Maybe I can help you out, we can do some exercises."

"Love, mostly," Titinius said. "We've only really fought or argued twice, the two times we told you about. We talked - shouted, I mean - about love during our huge fight but we were really dishonest." He looked like he was drowning in an ocean of guilt. "I told Cassius I hated him. I didn't mean it for a second. I was just ticked off." He looked over at Cassius. "I love you," he said.

Cassius reached for Titinius' hand and held it, stroking his fingers. "I love you, too," he said, and Titinius smiled.

"So the first activity we're going to do," said Angela, and Cassius and Titinius turned their attention away from each other, "is an exercise based on trust. You'll both need to stand up for this." They did. "Cassius, you're going to go first. I want you to stand in front of Titinius and fall backwards-"

"What?!"

"-and I want you to let him catch you," she finished.

"I trust Titinius with my life," Cassius said defensively.

"Yes," said Angela, "which is why we're doing this. So stand in front of him, and let him catch you."

Cassius looked at Titinius nervously. His best friend gave him an encouraging smile. "I won't let you fall," he promised, and Cassius' heart fluttered. Feeling better about this idea, he stood in front of Titinius and let himself fall.

Titinius caught him, wrapping his arms around Cassius' waist. "See?" said Angela. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cassius smiled. "No."

"Now it's your turn, Titinius," Angela said. Titinius stood in front of Cassius, who suddenly felt like he had to yawn. "One, two-"

"Wait, I'm not-" Cassius began.

"Three."

Titinius fell, but as Cassius put his palm over his mouth, his friend let out a sharp gasp of surprise. "Thanks a lot, Cassius," he said sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, I said I wasn't ready!" Cassius felt guilty. He just had to yawn. "I would never let you fall on purpose, Titinius."

Titinius just snorted. "So why don't we all take a seat," Angela suggested before things could get too heated, and they sat back down.

* * *

"That went well," said Titinius in the car.

He was _still_ mad at Cassius. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Cassius said, more than a little annoyed. Titinius wasn't deaf.

"Many!"

Cassius just sighed, crossing his arms and staring out the window. "You know I love you," he said, watching the cars pass by. Titinius didn't respond. "Seriously? You're not even going to say you love me?" He rolled his eyes. "That's just shallow, Titinius."

Titinius just shook his head. "You're the shallow one for letting me fall," he countered.

"Titinius," he said, looking over at him. Titinius just concentrated on the road. "I love you. You mean everything to me."

He saw a hint of sadness in Titinius' eyes, but then that turned back into anger. "I can't even trust you," Titinius told him.

Cassius' jaw dropped. "How can you even say that?!" he yelled.

"Because you let me fall!"

"I. Didn't. Mean. To!" Cassius shot back. "You're an idiot! I had to freaking yawn!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Titinius glared over at him. "You were yawning when I fell?" he demanded. "Wow, Cassius. That's just..."

"You know you love me," Cassius told him. "You're not going to admit it now, of course, but you do."

"I love you," Titinius admitted. "I'm just fucking pissed at you."

"So you do admit it, then." Cassius grinned.

Titinius didn't reply for a while. "I thought this would help," he sighed. He didn't sound angry anymore, just upset and tired. "I like Angela, and she did a really good job. It's not her fault. It's ours. We're a broken lovesick mess."

Cassius put an arm around him. "It'll take time," he informed Titinius.

"We don't _have_ time!" Titinius snapped. He sighed again. "See? I'm hurting you. Why are you even still trying?"

"Because I love you," Cassius answered calmly. "Titinius, I would never purposely hurt you."

"I know," Titinius murmured. "I overreacted."

"You think?"

Titinius smiled sadly as he pulled up to Cassius' house. "Will you forgive me for being a jerk?" he asked. "Again?"

Cassius reached across the car to hug him. "Of course," he sighed, holding Titinius tightly. "I love you, Titinius, so much."

"I love you, too."


	43. Chapter 43

Later that same day, Cassius had an appointment to have a sonogram. His mom, Brutus, and Titinius went with him, and Titinius and Cassius sat together in the backseat.

"Can one of you turn the radio on?" Cassius asked, wanting to listen to music.

Titinius looked up from his textbook. "No, I'm trying to study."

Brutus' hand rested on the volume button, unsure of what to do. "But I want music."

"I need to study!"

"Yeah well I want to listen to-" Cassius started.

"Would you two shut up!" Brutus shouted, and both Cassius and Titinius cringed. "Just shut up! I've never seen two people fight as much as you guys! Jesus Christ." He shook his head and continued to stare out the window.

Cassius looked over at Titinius, who was running a hand through his dark hair. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"Didn't that therapist do anything?" Brutus asked.

"Not much," Titinius replied.

Cassius sighed. "I don't know what to do," he said.

"Hey, we'll figure it out." Titinius wrapped an arm around him, and Cassius leaned against him.

"See, this is nice," said Brutus. "No one's yelling, you're not fighting. This is good."

"Careful, don't jinx it," Cassius' mom said, and Brutus grinned.

* * *

They had to wait for a while when they finally got to the hospital. Cassius didn't do anything, he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate. He just stared into space and dozed off using Brutus's shoulder as a pillow.

When a nurse called Cassius name, he immediately shot out of his seat and was the first to follow her in the room. "You'll need to lay down for this," the nurse told him. When he did, Brutus immediately reached for his hand and Titinius went around to the other side of the bed and held his other hand.

Brutus brushed hair out of his eyes. "Cassius, no matter what happens, I'll still love you," he said.

Cassius pulled him in for a kiss. "Can you guys please not do that here?" Titinius asked. "I'm begging you."

Cassius smiled and squeezed Titinius' hand. The nurse put a warm liquidy substance on his stomach, and Cassius looked up at the TV screen, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Is that...my baby?" To his surprise, he felt himself smiling. Something was inside him, his son or daughter, and in that moment he wondered how he could have ever been as upset as he was about it.

Titinius was staring up at the screen, but Brutus was staring at Cassius. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm wondering how I could have ever been upset about this," Cassius admitted.

"It can be a wonderful thing," his mom said.

The nurse turned to him. "It looks like you'll be having a son," she announced.

Brutus smiled at Cassius, then said, "Do you know who the father is?"

"I'm afraid to find that out, we'll have to go through a series of tests," the nurse said. "Both you and...what's your name?" She was looking at Titinius.

"Titinius," he answered.

She nodded. "If you'll be okay with it, I can tell you what's going to happen and then you can decide."

"I think we should," Brutus decided, then looked at Titinius, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay," the nurse said. "I'll be right back." She left the room.

* * *

The tests took about an hour, half an hour for each of them, and when Brutus and Titinius were both done, Cassius felt more nervous than he'd already been. One of them was the father, and they were about to find out. Everything was going to change.

It seemed like forever before the nurse came in, holding a clipboard in her hand. She had a worried look on her face.

Cassius immediately lifted his head off Titinius' shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," the nurse said. "We have the results, and we know who the father of your baby is."

Cassius swallowed his fears. "Tell us."

She looked from him to Brutus to Titinius to Cassius' mom. "Brutus," she said.

Tears streamed down Brutus' face. "Cassius, I..." He trailed off, burying his face in his hands.

Cassius wrapped his arms around his lover. "Shhh," he soothed, stroking Brutus' dark hair.

"It's m-my f-fault," Brutus sobbed. "I don't even know how to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to," Cassius said. "Please don't cry, Brutus. It's my fault, too."

"You s-shouldn't love m-me," his boyfriend said through his tears, staring down at the floor.

"I love you more than you will ever know." Cassius brushed hair out of his love's eyes. "Look at me." Brutus looked up at him, his eyes red. Cassius wiped his eyes. "My love for you is why we're here," he pointed out.

"Which is why you shouldn't love me."

"I will always love you," Cassius promised. "Look at my hand." There was a pink like across his palm where he had cut himself for Brutus a few days ago in New York. "This is proof of my love for you. _This_ is proof." He put a hand on his stomach.

Brutus blinked tears out of his eyes and hugged Cassius. "I love you," he sobbed, holding Cassius tightly. Brutus sniffled, burying his face in Cassius' neck.

"I love you so much, Brutus," Cassius answered, holding his lover in his arms.

* * *

"Brutus is the father," Titinius said when they got to Cassius' house. Brutus was upstairs, probably sulking and blaming himself, and Cassius and Titinius headed towards the couch to watch TV.

"I did this to him," Cassius said.

"Hey," Titinius said, putting his hand in Cassius' palm. "You love him. You can't be expected to not touch each other, and not do stuff. It's just what happens. Think of it this way, your love for him created a new life."

Cassius smiled and wrapped an arm around Titinius' waist. "It's pretty amazing, I guess," he admitted. "I just wish Brutus wasn't so upset."

"He'll be fine," Titinius promised him as they snuggled on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"How about we watch a movie and not really watch it?" Cassius smiled. He stretched out on the couch, and Titinius curled up beside him.

"Good idea." After choosing a random movie - a horror movie of course, why not? - Cassius rested his head on Titinius' chest and fell asleep.

* * *

"Awwww!" Junia's squeal of delight woke Cassius up.

"Junia," Cassius groaned, "you woke me up!"

She giggled. "You two are so cute together," she said, and Cassius just rolled his eyes.

"I'm dating your brother," he said, feeling Titinius shift beside him and sit up.

"Not her again," Titinius complained, and Cassius grinned.

"Her again," Cassius told him. To Junia he said, "You should start shipping me and Brutus, because we're actually a couple."

She shook her head. "So in denial."

"I'm not in denial!" Cassius exclaimed. "_You're_ in denial!"

"Who's in denial?" Brutus asked, coming down the stairs that Cassius could see.

"Junia!" Cassius informed his boyfriend. "She wants me and Titinius to be a couple."

"Hate to break it to you, June, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes and opened Cassius' pantry. "Wow, that's disappointing."

"You came over here for a snack?" Cassius asked incredulously.

"You guys have nothing," she said as if not hearing Cassius. "But you went to the grocery store today!"

Cassius gulped. He'd eaten a whole bag of chips, being pregnant really did make him eat a lot more. "Brutus ate them," he said.

"What?!"

"He ate what?" Junia asked.

"The barbecue chips," Cassius replied in a "duh" voice.

"And how do you know all the barbecue chips are gone?" she asked in an accusing voice. "Maybe Brutus took them upstairs and ate some of them, but you said they were all gone, like you knew for sure."

Cassius sighed. She'd gotten him. Junia was annoying at times but really smart. "Fine, I ate them."

She grinned and left Cassius' house. Brutus looked over at Titinius. "Doesn't he have a shirt?"

Cassius looked at Titinius, just now realizing he was shirtless. "Of course he does, but it's not like he needs one." Titinius laughed and pulled Cassius closer. Brutus just huffed and went upstairs. "Hey, come on, you're hot too!" Cassius called as the door closed upstairs. He shook his head. "Doesn't ever listen to me."

Titinius just smiled. "I should probably get going," he said.

"Okay, well just text or call later."

"Promise." Titinius squeezed his hand and reached for his shirt, which was on the floor. He put it on and got up, heading for the door.

"You still don't need one," Cassius called as Titinius opened the screen door.

"I'll take your word for it!" Titinius grinned as he left, and Cassius laughed, then went upstairs to his and Brutus' room.

"Hey," said Cassius. Brutus looked up at him from his bed, saying nothing. "Oh come on, don't be mad. We were just joking around." Still nothing. "I love you."

Brutus smiled. "Get over here," he said, and Cassius climbed on his lover's bed and kissed him.


	44. Chapter 44

"Brutus," Cassius begged minutes later. Brutus was kissing and nipping his neck, and it felt so good. "Brutus, please..."

He felt Brutus smile. "What do you want, Cassius?"

Cassius moaned and closed his eyes. "I want you," he said. Warm lips covered his as Cassius pulled Brutus closer, kissing him hungrily. "I want you, Brutus," he whimpered.

Brutus' lips left his and Cassius opened his eyes. "Do you have anything?" he asked.

Cassius caressed Brutus' face with his palm. He sighed, reaching into his nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom, then handed it to his lover. Cassius undressed Brutus, finishing with his pants and underwear as Brutus put on the condom. Cassius sighed, and Brutus looked at him and smiled sadly. "I wish we didn't have to use this," he said.

He shook his head. "We should have used one in the first place," Cassius said. "It's what got me pregnant."

"Cassius," Brutus said. "Our love is what got you pregnant. You said so yourself. I love you."

"I love you," Cassius echoed, pressing his lips to Brutus'. He flipped them over and Brutus smiled up at him. Cassius kissed him and Brutus moaned and squirmed underneath him.

"Please, Cassius," Brutus whimpered. "Cassius!" he cried out when Cassius touched him.

"Be quiet!" Cassius hissed, but he was laughing. "Titinius will be able to hear you from his house!"

"Good, then he'll know that you're mine!" Brutus moaned, arching his back as Cassius shoved a finger inside him.

Cassius smiled. "He knows," he reassured Brutus, bending down to kiss his lips.

Brutus returned his smile. "You _are_ mine," he told Cassius, wrapping his arms around Cassius' neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "And I'm yours. I belong to you. You can do whatever you want with me. I'd do anything for you, Cassius. I would die for you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and brushed his lips against Brutus'. When Cassius finally entered him, Brutus held him and Cassius smiled at the reassuring thought that they belonged to each other.

Titinius' PoV:

After leaving Cassius' house, I go to Messala's house since I haven't seen him in a few days. I knock on his door and when he opens it he instantly pulls me into a kiss. "Hey," he says after breaking our kiss. "How was New York?"

I follow him inside as he closes the door behind us. "Good," I answer.

"How's Cassius doing?"

Cassius had given me permission to tell Messala, but Messala and no one else. "He'll be okay," I say. "It's just that we found out today Brutus is the father."

"Oh, wow," Messala says. "I can't imagine how he must be taking it."

"Not well," I admit. "I don't think Brutus is going to forgive himself."

"Well, it seems like he really loves Cassius," says Messala.

I smile. "He does," I agree. "I'm glad Cassius has him, has someone who loves him."

"Hey, you love him too." Messala wraps an arm around me. "If he doesn't see how lucky he is to have you then it's his loss."

"Messala, he loves me," I say. "My relationship with him just didn't work out. He loved Brutus from the start. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"But he hurt you-"

I kiss him. "I hurt myself," I say when we break apart. "I left him."

Messala's green eyes are sparkling. "I love you, Titinius," he announces.

Stunned, I say, "Messala...I really, really like you. I definitely want to be with you, but I couldn't honestly say I love you. Every cell in my body loves Cassius. I need some time to move on."

He nods. "I understand." He kisses me softly. "Titinius, I've loved you since you started dating Cassius. Seeing you two together, seeing how much you loved each other, it hurt."

My heart aches. I know what it feels like and I hate thinking of Messala going through that same thing for me. Not knowing what to say, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. He kisses me back and pulls me into his arms, and I don't resist. I don't stop him when he takes off my shirt, I just cling to him and kiss him back passionately.

I hear someone clear their throat, and we look up to see who must be Messala's sister staring down at us. I gasp and reach for my shirt, but she just grins. "You planning on continuing that in your room, Messala?"

"Is she your sister?" I ask, grinning.

"Yep." He pecks me on the lips.

"Just be glad Mom didn't find you," she says, and holds out a hand to me. "I'm Maggie."

"Titinius." I shake her hand.

"Yeah, I've heard about you," Maggie informs me. "Someone failed to mention that you're hot." She winks at me. "If you ever decide to change teams, let me know." With that, she leaves the room and disappears down a corner.

I give Messala a look. "I think your sister likes me," I say.

"I think she better lay off." He's grinning, though, and he kisses me. "You're mine." He pecks me on the lips several times and kisses me hard.

"Mom'll be home in a half an hour," I hear Maggie call, and the front door opens. "Why are the hottest guys always gay?" she mutters on her way out, and I smile against Messala's lips.

"Good thing we don't have that problem," I say against his lips.

"Good thing," he agrees, and pulls me into another kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

A few days later, Cassius drove Titinius to the therapist again after school. They had another appointment, and had argued over whether to go back because last time hasn't ended so well. Titinius didn't want to go, but Cassius insisted. It was just that Cassius hadn't told Titinius where they were going until his best friend found out by himself when they got here.

"Cassius, tell me we're not going in there." He looked over at Cassius, who offered his best innocent smile. "I told you I didn't want to! If you loved me you wouldn't have taken me here."

Cassius rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Titinius. We're here because I love you."

"_I_ should cut the crap?" Titinius laughed sarcastically. "We can sit here, but I'm not getting out of this car. You are so freaking ridiculous, Cassius. You drove me here for nothing."

"You're ridiculous for not wanting to do this," Cassius countered.

"I don't want to do this because last time just ended in a fight!" Titinius yelled.

"If you would stop yelling at me, we could go in and give it another shot instead of fighting out here, in the car!" Cassius pointed out. "We may as well fight in there trying, instead of fighting out here and not trying!"

Titinius sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, and wrapped his arms around Cassius. "I hate fighting with you."

Cassius held him close. "I hate it, too," he mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Cassius pulled back and opened the car door. "Let's go, okay?"

Titinius smiled and got out of the car, surprising Cassius when he felt Titinius lace his fingers between Cassius'. "Why do we keep fighting?" asked Titinius as they went in the building.

"Because we love each other," Cassius said. "People who love each other fight, and sometimes they fight as much as we do. Probably worse. I guess it's because they don't give up."

"I tried to give up," he admitted as Cassius signed them in.

Cassius looked up from the paper, shocked. "When?"

"Just today," Titinius went on. "When we argued at school about coming here. I'm glad you didn't tell me, actually. I never would have come here by choice."

"See? I know you better than you know yourself." Cassius took his hand again as they met Angela in the back. She asked how they were doing and Cassius said, "We fought about coming here and we fought again when we got here because I surprised Titinius by driving us here."

"He told me we were going to his house." Titinius smiled at Cassius and moved closer to him. "Full of crap, he was."

She looked at them, but seemed reassured when she saw that they were smiling. "So it seems like you two have been fighting more," she suggested as they went in her room and sat down. "What's been going on?"

Titinius pulled his feet up under him and leaned against Cassius. "I don't think the last session worked," he said as Cassius pulled him closer. Titinius leaned in and whispered in Cassius' ear, "Do you want to tell her? About...you know."

Cassius knew. "I guess," he said, then looked at Angela. "Nothing leaves this room?"

"Nothing." She put her notebook on the desk. "I won't even write anything down."

He swallowed. Titinius squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm pregnant," Cassius announced. Angela's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "My boyfriend - my cousin, is the father. For a while, we thought Titinius could be the father. That's the real reason he came to New York. I found out while I was in New York, just a week ago." Was that really a week ago?

"Your secret is safe with me," Angela reassured him. Cassius just smiled weakly.

"Anyway, I've been under a lot of stress and I don't want to take it out on Titinius," Cassius went on. "He doesn't deserve it. He has enough sh - crap to deal with."

"Hey, I'll always deal with your stress, Cassius," Titinius said, and their eyes met. Titinius' light blue eyes were filled with worry and love. "You don't have to worry about that."

Cassius smiled and hugged him. "I love you," he murmured, and Titinius just "mmm"-ed in response as he held Cassius.

Angela cleared her throat, and Titinius and Cassius broke apart blushing. "So you don't want to fight," she said.

Titinius nodded. "And sometimes we don't," he said, stroking Cassius' fingers. "We fell asleep together on the couch a few days ago. We've slept together tons of times even after we broke up as boyfriends."

"I think I love him more knowing I can't have him," Cassius admitted.

"That's exactly how I feel," Titinius said, and Cassius smiled.

"Maybe you two should try spending more time with each other," Angela suggested.

"_More_ time?" Cassius repeated. "But we have. I see him every day."

"I think what Angela might be trying to say is we should spend the night together, or go on vacation alone or something," Titinius said.

Cassius raised an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that because you want to sleep with me?"

Titinius blushed prettily. "Well, I do very much want to sleep with you, but I actually think that's what Angela meant."

Cassius blushed to match his best friend's shade of red, knowing full well Titinius hadn't meant actually sleeping. "Another vacation doesn't sound so bad," Cassius said. "Maybe we could drive up to my grandparents' house this weekend. It's really nice there, you'll like it." He pictured the large house on the hill, the farm close by it where his grandma kept horses.

"Is it in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Cassius?" Titinius said on Friday after school.

"Yeah?"

"I'm borrrrred."

Cassius sighed. That was the fifth time Titinius had said that, and it wasn't making the three hour long drive any shorter. "Well, _do_ something," he suggested. "Listen to music, I don't know. Read. Do homework. You're bored. What do you want me to do about it?"

Titinius smiled and rested his head on Cassius' shoulder. "Make out with me."

Cassius almost crashed into the car in front of them. "_What?_"

"Nothing." Titinius' smile grew wider, an innocent look now on his face.

"Did you just say-"

"No." Titinius pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. Cassius thought about right after school when he and Brutus had snuck into a storage closet at school for a make out session before Cassius left with Titinius. He missed Brutus already.

He sighed again. "We're getting farther away from Brutus," he said, staring sadly out the window. He really missed Brutus now, and he realized he hadn't even thought about that. He'd been spending so much time thinking about how much he'd love being with Titinius that he hadn't even thought of how much Brutus' absence would affect him.

"So call him," Titinius suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Cassius grabbed his phone from the ash tray in the door and dialed Brutus' number, then put the small black iPhone up to his ear.

"Hey," said Brutus. "What's up?"

"I miss you," Cassius answered.

"Want to have phone sex?" He could hear the smile in Brutus' voice.

"No! Oh, God no. I just totally heard that - please, please don't. I am dead serious." Titinius said, covering his ears with his hands.

"Was that Titinius?" asked BrutUs.

"No, genius, it was the freaking president," said Cassius sarcastically.

Brutus laughed, and Cassius' heart fluttered. He loved hearing Brutus laugh, and knowing that he was the one who made him laugh made it even better to hear. "So how close are you guys?"

"Not close enough," Titinius said loud enough for Brutus to hear him.

"He's going to drive me bonkers," Cassius told Brutus.

"Love you too," Titinius responded, and Cassius just rolled his eyes. Cassius and Brutus talked for a while, during which time Titinius had his headphones in, and when they hung up Cassius immediately felt the loss of not having Brutus there with him to talk to.

That was when he felt warm lips on his neck. He saw Titinius leaning halfway across the car, his lips pressed against Cassius' neck. Cassius moaned, struggling not to close his eyes. "Titinius..." At that moment, part of him wanted to pull the car over and make love to Titinius right there, make sure Titinius never forgot that he belonged to Cassius. But they weren't together anymore. A sadness filled Cassius that made his heart ache.

"Hey," Titinius said, and Cassius realized the other boy was staring at him, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I can't have you." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tears blurred his vision.

"Cassius, don't cry, please don't cry," Titinius begged. "You can have me. You can have me tonight, if you want. I love you, Cassius."

He shook his head and sniffled. "But we don't have the bond we used to."

Titinius slipped his hand into Cassius'. "We do," he protested. "You just have it with Brutus now, too. Ours didn't go away. It's still special to me, Cassius."

Cassius gave him a weak smile. "It's special to me, too," he said, squeezing Titinius' hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Titinius tried to move closer to him but the center console was between them, making it impossible. "Damned stupid car."

Cassius laughed. "The damned stupid car is what's getting us to my grandparents' farm," he pointed out.

"True," Titinius admitted, and then they sat in silence as Cassius drove.


	46. Chapter 46

Titinius' PoV:

Cassius' grandparents are nice. Cassius was right, the farm where his relatives live is beautiful and I love it, but that's not why I'm happy I'm here. "I'll show you where we're sleeping," he says, and I feel like we're boyfriends again and I'm about to lose my virginity as he leads me up the stairs, grabbing my hand. He opens a door and I walk into a large bedroom with a queen sized bed, and a walk in bathroom.

"Wow," I say, running my hands over the duvet.

He smiles. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No," I answer, wrapping my arms around his waist so that our lips are inches apart, and I touch my nose to his. "I don't care, though. I'm just glad that I'm here with you."

The door opens then, and I spring away from him. "Sorry to interrupt," his grandmother says, smiling, "but I have a few extra blankets if you two need any. It gets cold up here in the winter."

Cassius blushes. "Thanks, Grandma," he says, and she puts them on the dresser before closing the door behind her.

"I think she saw us," I predict.

"Really?" he says sarcastically, pulling me close. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"Let's go to bed, or to sleep?" I ask, knowing I'm flirting with him, but we've done worse since we broke up and he and Brutus became a couple.

"To sleep," he specifies. I strip down to my underwear and crawl in bed, and he disappears into the bathroom. I get out of bed and grab my phone and the charger already plugged into it as Cassius comes out of the bathroom.

I blush while he so obviously checks me out. "I forgot how beautiful you are," he breathes, and I know the bulge in my underwear is way too visible. Cassius slides his palm down my chest, my stomach, and I gasp silently. I go over to my side of the bed before I'm tempted to do anything we'd both regret for a long time, plug in my almost dead iPhone to charge, and climb into bed with him.

He immediately snuggles against me. "Titinius?" he mumbles, his eyes close.

I run my fingers through his blonde curls. "Yeah?"

"Promise me we won't fight," he says, his head against my shoulder.

"I promise," I say, pressing a kiss to his head. He snuggles closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, and I hold him close. "I won't ever hurt you again, Cassius."

He sighs and moves closer yet so that he's almost on top of me. Right beside me, he rests his head on my shoulder and presses his lips to my neck. "I love you," he says.

My heart flutters, and I feel happier than I have in a long time. Brutus and Messala are several hundred miles away and Cassius is in my arms. The thought reassuring me, I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

"Titinius," I hear the next morning. "Titinius, love, wake up."

I open my eyes. It's bright in the room and Cassius is sitting up, his shirt off. "Is it...morning?"

He nods. "Breakfast. Grandma's the best cook."

"Even better than your mom?"

"Where do you think she gets it from?" He grins as I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Practice?" I never really thought about it. "I don't know, good experience?"

We get dressed and head downstairs, and Cassius' grandfather is already sitting at the table. Eager to taste this really good food, according to Cassius, I sit down beside him. He smiles at me and takes my hand under the table.

"So, Cassius," his grandma says after everyone is sitting at the table. "Are you and Titinius dating?"

Cassius goes crimson. "Grandma!" he protests.

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes. "Too soon, is it?"

"No," I say in a reassuring voice. "Too late. Cassius and I broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad," she says. "How come?"

"I was in love with someone else," Cassius explains, and I squeeze his fingers under the table. "It didn't work out. But Titinius and I still love each other."

"A lot," I add, smiling.

"And are you dating that someone?" his grandma asks next.

He blushes even harder. "Yeah."

She raises an eyebrow. "Is that someone Brutus?"

Cassius' jaw dropped. "_How?_" he gasps

I burst out laughing. "Ha, even your grandma knew," I snicker. "That's just...wow..."

"Brutus and I didn't make it that obvious!"

"Yes, you did," his grandfather interrupts.

"When?"

"At Christmas," says his grandma.

"What is everyone going on about freaking Christmas?" Cassius complained. "First Tyler and Sheri and now you, too? Grandma?" He shakes his head. "What did Brutus and I do that made it so obvious?"

"You couldn't stand to be apart from each other," she says. "It was adorable, dear, we're not mad at you. You and Brutus are a sweet couple."

He just rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his pancakes. We eat in silence and when we're done Cassius asks, "Do you want to come with me to the barn?"

My stomach drops. I've always been nervous around horses, but Cassius makes me feel safe so if he's around maybe it'll be better. "Sure," I decide, making sure not to mention my fear of horses, and I follow him outside.

"I always roll down this hill," he admits. "It's fun." When he lays down on the grass, I copy him and instantly begin rolling down the hill. I panic at how fast I'm going amd begin to feel dizzy but when we get to the bottom I land on top of him, our lips inches apart. Everything seems surreal, and I feel his warm breath on my lips and want nothing more than his lips to be on mine.

And then they are. He kisses me deeply, like we've never kissed before. I whimper and roll over onto my back, pulling him on top of me. His lips search mine desperately, asking for entrance, and I open my mouth. His tongue massages against mine and I groan, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him closer. "Ca-" I begin, starting to say his name, but he presses his lips to mine in another kiss. My hands roam his body, under his shirt, and I realize I miss this. I miss making out with him, having sex with him. "I missed you," I sigh against his lips.

"We shouldn't have done that," he says after we break apart.

"I know," I say, and press a quick kiss to his mouth.

He grins. "Well, we're not fighting."

"No shit?" We stand up and he leads me to the barn, wrapping an arm around my waist. "What are we going to tell Brutus?"

"The truth," he answers. "He hates it when I lie to him, and I wouldn't expect him not to. I love him, too, Titinius, we can't ignore that."

I stop walking and stand in front of him, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Cassius, I have only ever loved you," I say. "The fights...I don't care about them. They just make me love you more." I feel tears on my face before I can stop them. I don't care. I'm not even ashamed of them. "I've loved you since I was thirteen, almost fourteen. I can't let you go."

He kisses me, hot and hungry, and I melt against him. Cassius pulls back and says, "Titinius, I love you too. You would never believe me, and I can't show you how much I love you. But we have to move on from each other. I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's child and he's the love of my life."

"_You're_ the love of _my_ life." I press myself against him, wanting him to hold me, touch me. God, I want him to touch me. "Cassius, I..." I trail off, then reach for his hand before I know what I'm doing and put it between my legs, where I'm already wet. I'm so wet.

He gasps and pulls his hand away. "I can't," he says. "I belong to Brutus. I gave my heart to him, and he'd throw a fit if he saw me touching you like that, and kissing you." I step away from him, and his eyes widen. "Titinius, please don't be mad. I'm so in love with you."

I stare into his blue eyes. "I love you, Cassius," I say, tears streaming down my face, and our lips meet again.

* * *

"Come on," he says twenty minutes later.

I stare at the horse in horror. "No!"

"I'll be right in front of you the whole time, just hold onto me tightly and you'll be fine," he reassures me. It doesn't work. I want to get over my fear, though, and I let him grab me around the waist and push me up onto the horse. He gets in front of me and puts the reins in his hands as I hold onto his waist. "Ready?"

"No." I rest my head on his shoulder and he kicks the horse, and we take off cantering. I scream and hold onto him tighter.

"You okay?" he calls.

"Average!" I answer, and he laughs. We ride around for a while, me clinging to him for dear life, and we eventually stop by a lake. "Cassius, this is beautiful."

He smiles. "I'm glad you like it." We sit down on a bench, and he looks over at me. "I love you, Titinius. Even if we're fighting and I tell you I hate you, or say something to make you believe I hate you, don't believe it for a second."

A lump forms in my throat. "I don't want our fights to get worse," I say.

"I don't either," he says, and takes my hand. "But if they do, just know that I will never stop loving you."

I hug him and he doesn't object, he holds me close as I bury my face in his shoulder. "I love you, Cassius," I say, my voice breaking. "Don't believe it if I tell you I hate you, either. I already did, and I'm so, so sorry."

"I believed you," he admits. "You had perfectly good reasons to hate me."

"Cassius," I say. He actually thought I hated him. I can't even imagine what I put him through. My throat tightens again.

He shakes his head. "Don't 'Cassius' me," he says. "I was in love with Brutus. I didn't even realize you loved me all those years, can't even imagine the pain I put you through."

"I still loved-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I hurt you," he says. "And even then, you were my best friend and I loved you in a way."

"Just not the way I wanted you to," I finish. "It's okay, Cassius. You loving me now is enough." I squeeze his hand. "I promise-"

He cuts me off again, but this time with his lips. I whimper softly and put my fingers through the loop on his jeans meant for his belt, pulling him closer to me. Cassius kisses me hard, so hard I can feel my lips bruising.

We're both breathless and panting when the kiss is over. "Wow," I gasp.

He smiles. "Let's go dip our feet in the lake," he suggests, and I follow him down to the beautiful lake.


	47. Chapter 47

Cassius' PoV:

"Titinius."

"Hmm." Titinius rolled over, pulling some of the blankets with him.

"Let's go skinny dipping," Cassius said.

The other boy sat up and looked at him in wonder. "What?"

Cassius smiled. "We could easily sneak out of the house," he said. "My grandparents don't have alarms. We could walk to the lake. It's just right there."

"And do what?" Titinius' blue eyes were wide.

"Swim around naked in the lake," Cassius answered. "That's what skinny dipping is, unless you have another suggestion."

Cassius watched him consider. "What the hell," Titinius said, and got out of bed in his underwear, heading for the door.

He stared. "Aren't you going to put on some clothes?" asked Cassius curiously.

Titinius raised an eyebrow. "To go skinny dipping?"

"What if my grandparents see you!" Cassius hissed.

"They won't, but they will if you yell." Titinius grinned. "Are we going or not?"

"Okay. Your choice if you want to get caught in your panties." Cassius followed him out, closing the bedroom door behind him, and they snuck down the stairs in the dark, wincing when one of the stairs creaked. Titinius just giggled and crept the rest of the way down the stairs as Cassius hurried after him. "Slow down," Cassius whispered. TItinius grabbed his hand and they snuck out the back door together.

"And we're out!" Titinius said. "See? Simple."

The porch light clicked on, since the back door led to a porch. "Cassius? Titinius?" his grandma said.

Titinius blushed crimson and hid behind Cassius, who burst out laughing. "What are you two doing?" Cassius' grandpa added.

"Why don't you tell him, Cassius?" Titinius offered. "It was your idea."

"No, you should, since it was so simple," said Cassius.

"Someone just tell us!"

"Don't raise your voice," Cassius' grandmother scolded her husband. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We um, we-" Titinius stammered, hiding behind Cassius in nothing but his underwear.

"We were going to go swim in the lake," Cassius finished.

They just stared at them, which was worse than yelling. They must have looked hilarious, Titinius standing behind Cassius almost naked, Cassius with a frozen look of fear on his face. Titinius could not possbly have been redder and Cassius could feel his face heating up.

Cassius turned to look behind him. "I'm so telling Brutus about this," he said.

"No, you're not." Titinius' answer was quick and simple.

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Am. So am." Cassius grinned.

"Aren't!"

"I'll tell you one thing," his grandmother said, "neither one of you are swimming in that lake tonight."

"Go back to sleep," Cassius' grandfather added.

Cassius sighed. "Come on, Titinius," he said, and they went back inside the house. Once they'd closed the door behind him they burst out into fits of giggles. "No wonder it was so simple, you idiot, my grandparents weren't even in the house!"

Titinius just shoved him playfully as they went up the stairs. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"We could take a bath in the Jacuzzi tub," Cassius suggested. "It's not a lake, but it's big."

Titinius glanced at the bathroom. "You mean...naked?"

Cassius facepalmed. "We were going to swim naked together anyway, idiot, and you thought it would be a good idea to go outside in your underwear. Is this really any worse?"

"Okay," Titinius agreed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the water in the bathtub was full and the jets were running, and there were lots of bubbles on top of the water. Cassius sighed and snuggled closer to Titinius in the water. "I missed this," he mumbled, his lips against Titinius' bare shoulder.

Titinius smiled. "I did, too," he said, running a hand through Cassius' wet hair. "I don't even know why I was nervous about this."

"You were nervous?" Cassius repeated, surprised. "But we've seen each other naked before."

"That's why I said I didn't know," said Titinius, and Cassius nodded, understanding.

They lay in silence for a while before Cassius said, "I think those sessions with Angela are helping. I really do."

Titinius nodded as Cassius rested his head against his best friend's shoulder. "Not that we're fighting less," he said. "But I will admit I like going there. And I do like her. It was never her."

"I know," Cassius mumbled, his lips brushing against Titinius' wet skin.

"I just wish I could get over you," Titinius sighed. "It would make this easier, and I could be with Messala and your relationship with Brutus would be easier."

"I wish I could, too," Cassius admitted. "We're working on it, though."

"Don't get mad or anything, but sometimes I wish I had never told you," Titinius confessed. "We could have stayed friends, you could have been happy with Brutus, none of this would have happened."

Cassius' heart ached. "I wouldn't want that," he said. "I never regretted loving you, not for a second. Sure after we broke up I was sad, angry, broken, and wanted nothing more than for us to go back as being boyfriends. But never once did I feel regret."

Titinius winced. "I feel bad now," he said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'm glad you did," Cassius quickly protested. "You're just being open with me. Your feelings are different from mine. That's okay."

The other boy smiled and moved closer to Cassius in the hot water. Steam from the bath floated to the ceiling when he moved. "Cassius," he said. "Every second of every day for the past almost three years I have loved you, and I will love you every second of every day until the day I die, and then I will continue to love you. When we're together, I'm thinking about kissing you, all the time."

Tears mixed in with the water when they fell from Cassius' eyes. "Titinius, that is..." He trailed off. "That is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Titinius smiled, his blue eyes glittering. He pressed his forehead against Cassius', closing his eyes. "I promise you, Titinius, you will find a way to move on."

"I'll move on, but I'll still love you," Titinius pointed out. "And right now I don't feel like I'll ever move on."

Cassius smiled sadly. "You will," he said. "I'll help you. Messala's such a great guy, Titinius, and he's lucky to have you."

"He deserves better than me," Titinius said. "He deserves someone who can love him. I can't. He told me he loves me, Cassius. He loves me, and I didn't say it back." Cassius said nothing. He couldn't think of a word to say. "I told him I love you."

"Titinius, you're a mess," Cassius sighed, and Titinius laughed. Cassius smiled, so glad he could make his best friend laugh. "A hot mess."

"So are you." Titinius kissed his nose, and then shifted in Cassius' arms. "Do you want to get out now?"

"Sure." Cassius felt hot anyway. "I'm hot."

Titinius grinned. "Yes, you are," he joked.

"Funny." Cassius grabbed one of the two white towels on the edge of the tub and wrapped it around his waist after drying himself off. Titinius did the same and when they had gotten ready for bed, Cassius dropped his towel on the floor, leaving himself naked, and joined his friend in the large bed, settling down onto the mound of pillows. He crawled into Titinius' arms, putting his head on the boy's chest. "I almost forgot I'm pregnant," he said suddenly. "I've had so much fun this weekend."

Titinius smiled. "I did, too," he said. "I feel like we're going to fight less."

Cassius nodded, and after a while let his eyes close and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

"Cassius?" said Titinius the next day. They had been driving for almost two hours and still had an hour to go.

"Let me guess, you're bored?"

"How did you know?"

"Took a guess."

Titinius grinned. "I hate long car trips," he declared. "At the end it's always worth it - almost always - but the car ride itself is NOT fun."

Cassius just shook his head as he stared out at the road and Titinius continued driving. Cassius had driven to the farm and Titinius was driving them back. His phone rang then and he picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Brutus. "Hey!" he said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know," said Brutus in a seductive voice. "There's a naked guy in your bed."

"That's something I didn't need to hear," Titinius muttered.

"Well then I better tell Titinius to hurry his ass up so I can get home and join him," said Cassius, earning himself a glare.

Brutus laughed. "How was the trip?" he asked.

"It was great," Cassius said, and launched into the story of when Titinius got caught by their grandparents in his underwear. Titinius yelled at him for it and tried to take his phone away, but Cassius held it away from him and continued talking.

"I told you not to tell him!" Titinius protested, but he was laughing. He was flushed crimson.

"I'll be home in an hour," Cassius told Brutus.

"I'll be here," Brutus replied in that seductive voice, and they hung up.

* * *

When Titinius pulled up in Cassius' driveway, Cassius hugged him and got out of the car, eager to see his lover. "Have fun!" Titinius called after him, making him blush as he closed the door behind him. Cassius opened his door and stopped when he saw Brutus laying on their bed on his stomach, completely naked and typing on his phone.

"Hey," said Cassius, not knowing what else to say, and Brutus turned around and smiled when he saw him. Cassius went over to the side of the bed that Brutus was on and climbed up onto the bed and on top of Brutus. Brutus set his phone down, turning off the light on the bedside table as Cassius kissed his neck. Brutus kissed him on the lips, removing Cassius' shirt and then his pants and underwear.

"I missed you," Brutus said, kissing him. "I got a bit horny while you were-"

Cassius kissed him, silencing him. "You talk way too much," he whispered against Brutus' lips, and his lover giggled.

"I love you," murmured Brutus, running his thumb across Cassius' bottom lip.

Cassius shivered in pleasure. "I love you, too," he said, kissing Brutus hard on the mouth. "I love you," he said over and over again between kisses.

It happened so fast. Cassius was kissing him and then Brutus was saying his name, and then Cassius' eyes were locked on the ring that Brutus was holding between his fingers. It took a few seconds for Cassius to realize what the ring was, what it meant. "Brutus," Cassius gasped. Was he...?

"Cassius," said Brutus, "I'd launch into a whole speech but I'm bad with words. All you need to know is that I would sacrifice myself any day for you. I would die for you, Cassius. I'd do anything for you. I love you enough to marry you, to make that commitment, even though I'm young." Cassius was hyperventilating at this point. He had no idea what to say. And Brutus thought he was bad with words. He was the one speaking. Everything felt surreal. "Marry me, Cassius. Please." Brutus' brown eyes met his, and Cassius saw so much love in them that he didn't know how he could say anything but yes. He didn't even want to think about how much Brutus had spent on the ring.

Tears filled Cassius' eyes and he crushed his lips against Brutus'. "Yes," he sobbed, and Brutus let out a hysterical laugh. "I'll marry you. I love you, I love you so much." He let Brutus slide the ring onto his finger, and Cassius examined it more closely. It was his birthstone, an opal, embedded between diamonds. "It's beautiful, Brutus. Absolutely gorgeous." He took Brutus' hand in his.

He was astonished when he pulled back to see Brutus crying. "I love you, Cassius," Brutus sniffled, his eyes filled with tears that spilled down his face. Cassius hugged him, unable to believe that he was getting married. He was marrying Brutus. Brutus would be his husband. Cassius kissed Brutus deeply, holding his love's naked body against his. They had passionate sex and afterwards Cassius snuggled into Brutus' arms and fell asleep, exhausted.


	49. Chapter 49

Planning a wedding was harder than Cassius had expected. Telling everybody was even harder. Before he knew it, he and Brutus were sitting at the table together with everyone there - Cassius' parents, Brutus' parents, themselves, and Junia.

"Brutus and I have something to tell you," Cassius made himself say at one point. He put his hand over Brutus' on the table, where his ring glittered. He looked over at Brutus, who nodded reassuringly.

"We're getting married," Brutus announced.

Everyone reacted at once. Junia dropped her fork, which clattered loudly onto her plate, and Brutus' mom stood up. "You're getting _married_?"

Cassius rolled his eyes. "Not again," he groaned, as if he was seeing a commercial he'd seen a million times, not his fiance's mom reacting to their engagement. And not reacting in a good way, from what he was seeing.

"You're too _young_, Brutus," she said.

"I love him more than my own life," Brutus told her. "I think that's enough."

"Marriage is a piece of paper," his mom went on. "You can wait a few years."

Cassius and Brutus exchanged a glance. "Do you want to tell them the other thing, too?" Brutus asked him.

Cassius' mom said, "You would be much happier with support from the rest of your family, Cassius."

"Support?" Cassius motioned to his aunt. "That's your definition of support?"

"You don't have to," Brutus reasurred him, squeezing his hand.

Cassius smiled. "I will," he said. "I'm, um...I'm pregnant."

Cassius' mom looked at the rest of their family, worried. Brutus' mom just shook her head and stormed out of the room, and her husband went after her. Junia was staring at them in shock. "When did this happen?" Cassius' dad asked. "Julia, did you know about this?"

She nodded. "Cassius told me in New York that he thought he was pregnant," she confessed. "I helped him. I went to the store and got him a pregnancy test, I took him to get a sonogram, I helped him."

"I'm having a boy," Cassius interjected, as if that would help things. Brutus just squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"You lied to me?" Cassius' dad said. "Julia, you lied to me about our son and our nephew having a baby together?"

"Do you think we like this?!" Cassius cut in, anger suddenly filling him. "No, we don't! Do you know the hell I've been through?!"

"Cassius, stay out of this," his dad yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him," Cassius' mom yelled at her husband.

"Will everyone just shut _up_?!" Junia yelled over their voices. Everyone turned to her, looking just as shocked as Cassius felt. "From what I'm hearing, it was an accident! Cassius and Brutus need support, not everyone yelling at each other!" Cassius looked at her gratefully. Brutus looked astonished. His brown eyes were huge, and when they met Cassius' they were filled with love. "Can't you two see they love each other?" said Junia in a quieter voice.

"What happened to wanting me and Titinius to be together?" Cassius asked her.

She smiled. "You need someone's support," Junia pointed out. "Besides, you and Brutus are cute together. And you'll be my brother-in-law. I'm happy that you two are getting married."

"I owe you big time, Junia," Brutus told her, and she grinned.

"Yes, you do." With that, she took a bite of her food.

Cassius' dad sighed, and he left the room without another word. "That went well," Cassius sighed. "I'm sorry, Brutus. They're your family, too-"

Brutus kissed him on the lips, silencing him. "You're my family," he said, taking Cassius' hand. "I love you, Cassius. You can tell me anything. I'll always support you even if no one else does."

Cassius' heart fluttered, and he remembered the kisses he shared with Titinius back on his grandparents' farm. "I kissed Titinius this weekend," he confessed.

"I know," Brutus sighed. "I expected it."

Cassius felt a twinge of guilt. Brutus shouldn't expect his boyfriend - well, now fiance - to kiss his ex boyfriend, even if they're still best friends. "I'm sorry," he said. "I knew it was wrong."

"I understand." Brutus' voice was flat, emotionless.

"What are we going to do about my parents?" Junia asked, thankfully interrupting their conversation.

"I'll talk to them," Cassius' mom said. "I'm happy you two are getting married, too. I'll help you plan the wedding. If you think you're ready for the committment, go for it, if you two love each other."

"I love him," Cassius said.

Brutus nodded. "I love your son more than anything," he added, and Cassius smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Telling Titinius was harder than telling his family. Cassius took him out to a nice dinner, and the whole time Titinius begged him to tell him why he was doing this. Eventually, Cassius just gave in and told him. "Titinius, I love you," he said, "and I don't want you to ever think I don't."

Titinius narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why are you taking me out to this nice dinner, telling me this?"

Cassius showed Titinius his ring. "Brutus and I are getting married," he said.

Titinius' eyes widened in realization, and something else. "You're getting married? But Cassius-"

"But Cassius nothing," Cassius interrupted him. "I love him. I will always love him, and I want to share that bond with him."

"Cassius, marriage, it-" Titinius started.

"I believe in marriage," said Cassius, cutting him off again. "Some people think it's just a piece of paper but I think it's more than that. It'll be proof of my love for him."

"As if your baby isn't proof enough?" Titinius pointed out, tears filling his eyes. "I just - here I've been thinking maybe we'll get back together at some point. You kissed me this weekend, that meant something. I just thought...maybe..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I disappointed myself. I am so _stupid_-"

"You're not," Cassius said. "I played with your mind like that, of course you'd think we could have another chance."

"I wanted it," Titinius confessed. "I wanted you to kiss me so badly, and now I'm blaming you for making my wish come true. But now there's never going to be a chance for us. You so badly don't want to be with me that you're willing to marry Brutus."

"_Titinius!_" Cassius exclaimed, horrified. "How could you think that?!" People turned to stare at them, and Cassius blushed. He lowered his voice. "Even for a _second_, how could you think that? I kissed you. You said so yourself." Titinius had nothing to say to that. "I'm marrying Brutus, we're starting a family, and no I don't like the fact that I'm having a baby. My family already hit me with that last night and I don't need you saying it, too. Titinius, I love you so much."

Titinius was crying by now. "I'll never love anyone but you," he said. "I'll never get over you. I..." He trailed off, wiping his eyes, and buried his face in his arms on the table, his shoulders shaking.

Cassius didn't even want to think about how badly he had hurt his best friend. He got up and scooted onto the bench on the other side of the table, wrapping his arms around Titinius. "Shhh," he said, rubbing Titinius' back. "You will fall in love again, Titinius, whether it's with Messala or someone else."

"I don't w-want anyone else," Titinius sobbed. "I want _you_."

"Titinius, this doesn't have to change things." He leaned his head on Titinius' shoulder, trying to reassure him.

Titinius lifted his face, which was streaked with tears. "It _does_ change things, Cassius," he said. "You're engaged."

"But we can still do stuff together," Cassius pointed out. "We can still sleep together. I'd love it if we could."

"Cassius, even if we did, things between us wouldn't be the same." Titinius sniffled and blew his nose on the paper napkin in his lap. "Gross."

Cassius smiled. "But Brutus and I would have gotten married eventually," he said. "Things would have changed then, according to your train of thought."

Titinius sniffled again. "Will you sleep over at my house tonight?" he asked. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Cassius remember the times he had spent with Titinius when they were a couple, laying in his arms after sex. A lump formed in his throat, and he held back his own tears.

Titinius smiled, making Cassius smile. "Let's get out of here," Titinius said as the check came. Cassius paid it and spent the car ride to Titinius arguing about money. When he pulled into the driveway, he called Brutus and told him he was spending the night with Titinius. Brutus reluctantly agreed, making Cassius feel guilty again but he didn't want Titinius to be alone. They said hi to Titinius' parents, who were on the couch watching TV, and then went up to Titinius' room. Cassius borrowed a shirt from Titinius and crawled into bed in that and his underwear. Titinius got into bed in just his underwear, and Cassius snuggled into his best friend's arms, holding him close.

"I love you," Cassius said. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Cassius," Titinius replied. His voice was broken, and Cassius could tell he was trying not to cry. "I love you so, so much. More than anything." Cassius just snuggled closer to him, his head on Titinius' bare chest. He sighed happily. This had been a good idea. He didn't know how he would have been able to leave Titinius as broken as he was. "Are you still awake?"

Cassius smiled. "Yeah."

"I've loved you for a long time, Cassius," Titinius told him. "It feels so normal to me now. Part of me doesn't want to not love you. Letting you go seems scary."

Cassius knew the feeling. "I know," he agreed. Suddenly, a thought came over him. "Titinius, at the wedding, I'd love it if you were my best man."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Cassius said. "I can't think of anyone better."

Titinius smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he sighed, resting his cheek on the top of Cassius' head. "Yes, I would love to."

"Good." Cassius pressed a kiss to his bare chest. "I don't want to lose you, Titinius."

"I don't want to lose you, either." Titinius was silent for a moment as they listened to the soft music playing from Titinius' radio. Cassius fell asleep in Titinius arms, his last thought how he should be holding Titinius and not the other way around.


	50. Chapter 50

The next two months were busy. Cassius had doctors appointments, appointments with Titinius and the therapist, and on top of that he was planning a wedding. Surprisingly, Titinius was helping him plan it, and Brutus thought Titinius being the best man was a good idea. "I was going to suggest it myself," Brutus admitted. Cassius was happy about that.

They had the decorations picked out, and Cassius had an appointment to shop for a wedding suit. Brutus would go with him, but they wouldn't be allowed to see each other in their suits until the wedding.

Titinius and Cassius still had their fights, but they never kissed again since the farm and Titinius didn't point it out. Neither did Cassius, but he missed the feeling of his love's soft lips on his. Cassius slowly began to fear that he and Titinius would drift apart, though their love for each other was stronger now than it had ever been.

"I told Messala I love him," Titinius confessed to him one day.

Cassius, startled, didn't have anything else to say but, "Well, congratulations. I'm happy for you." And they had continued flipping through the book of wedding cakes as if nothing had happened, but Titinius was blushing and Cassius was trying unsuccessfully not to feel too jealous of Messala. Cassius knew Titinius loved him. He couldn't help but wonder if Titinius and Messala had gotten to third base yet, even though it wasn't his business. He didn't ask.

About a week later, Cassius was starting to show. He stayed home from school more, getting his work from school, until he just stopped going and his mom finally decided to homeschool him. Brutus and Titinius both worried about him, and the two grew to be even closer friends because of that, but Cassius made his fiancé and best friend go to school.

Christmas came then. They were going to their cousin Sheri's house for Christmas, and Cassius' mom said he could invite two friends to go with him, Cassius invited Titinius and Messala , who both eagerly accepted.

On a Friday morning, a day they all still had school (they'd taken their finals early), the four of them sat on Cassius' couch waiting for the rest of the family.

"Dude," Brutus said to Titinius. "I am so flipping tired I can't even see straight." He rubbed his eyes.

Cassius grinned and wrapped an arm around Brutus. "You can sleep in the car," he pointed out. "And at the airport."

"All right, let's go!" Cassius' mom said. "Make sure you have everything and put a jacket on if you don't have one already, it's snowing!"

"_Snowing?!_" Brutus exclaimed, and all but threw Cassius off the couch trying to get to the window. Cassius just shook his head and stood up, grabbing his suitcase and carry on.

"Lot of stuff," Messala observed, and Cassius nodded.

"He always has a lot of stuff." Brutus kissed Cassius on the lips as they headed out the door.

"I'm so glad we're finally getting out of here," said Cassius, who spent a lot of time in the house. He was wearing a long and big coat so people wouldn't be able to tell he was pregnant. "I look terrible, though."

"You're beautiful, Cassius," Brutus told him, and Cassius smiled at him as they climbed in the driver's and passenger seat of his car. Junia was squeezed in between Messala and Titinius in the backseat and Brutus was driving Cassius' car. "So, Junia, do you wish you'd gone with your parents instead of us?" Brutus asked, grinning.

She was glaring, Cassius could see her in the mirror. "Yes," she said, and Brutus just grinned wider.

At the airport, Titinius fell asleep on Cassius' shoulder at the gate and then settled into his arms on the plane. Brutus, who was sitting beside him (Cassius was in the middle), stared at them and raised an eyebrow. Cassius ran his hands through the boy's dark hair, Titinius just moaned softly and snuggled closer to Cassius, feet tucked under himself on the big first class chair. "You tired?" Cassius laughed, putting his arm around the other boy.

"Mmm," was all Titinius mumbled, and fell asleep.

Brutus' PoV:

It was snowing heavily in Indianapolis when we landed. Cassius had to wake up Titinius, who was still asleep on his shoulder, and we all got off the plane. Of course, it was freezing while we waited for the cab, but Cassius managed to fit me under his long, heavy coat and I was warm even though I could see my breath.

It was a forty minute drive to Sheri's family's house, and when we got there my aunt and uncle instantly pulled me and Cassius (and Titinius) into a hug - they had met Titinius at the reunion and liked him.

"It's so good to see you again, Titinius," said Aunt Crystal.

"Good to see you," Titinius agreed, and I saw Cassius grinning. "Where are we sleeping?"

Crystal turned to me. "You and Cassius have the guest room," she said. "You'll enjoy that-"

"Crystal!" I almost laughed at Uncle Eric's horrified voice.

"Oh, we got your wedding invitation in the mail." Aunt Crystal smiled. "Congratulations, we're happy for you."

"Thanks," I said. "At least someone is." I glanced at my mom, who was taking off her shoes in the foyer. Cassius wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned into him gratefully.

"Knew it was going to happen eventually-" started Aunt Crystal.

"Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable," Uncle Eric finished. "Titinius, you and Messala have the sofa bed in the office. It's a double bed, and so is the one in the guest room."

"That is, unless you two would prefer a twin," Crystal interjected, staring at me and Cassius. Cassius was blushing furiously.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and make us some breakfast, Crystal?" Uncle Eric suggested.

"Oooh, chocolate chip pancakes?" Cassius said, delighted.

"Not for you," I told him. Cassius was eating a lot of junk food because of the baby, and Titinius and I were beginning to worry about him. We had sort of teamed up and really became friends while worrying about Cassius, who was having the time of his life eating as much food as he could without getting sick. Sometimes I still reminded myself about my previous crush on Titinius, and I kept track of my feelings for him now, recently. They seemed to be just friendship, so that was a relief. But Titinius and I were close, and I couldn't ignore that.

"Love?" Cassius snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You in there?"

I grinned. "Oh, yeah." I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," I said, kissing him again. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I-"

"We get it," Junia interrupted us, "you love him."

Cassius smiled. "I love you, too."

"Let's go check out our bedroom," I suggested, really meaning 'Let's go check out the bed and have sex.' Cassius followed me into the bedroom, and we put our suitcases on the floor on the side of the bed we were sleeping on. He made it a point to rub it in my face that he had the side with the nightstand.

"Fine," I said. "Take the nightstand." I crawled onto the bed and kissed him, holding his face in my hands. "I have what truly means something to me." I kissed Cassius deeply, and he groaned and grinded his hips into mine.

"That is so sweet," he said after pulling back from my lips.

"Get a room!" Titinius said from outside the door, laughing.

"Excuse me, we have one," I pointed out, placing a very audible kiss on Cassius' lips, and I grinned when I heard fast footsteps going down the hall.

"You two," Messala joked, "torturing my boyfriend like that." I heard him follow Titinius.

Cassius was staring at the door. "You're jealous of them, aren't you?" I asked.

"No!" Cassius exclaimed automatically, and then sighed. "Maybe just a bit. I love Titinius, Brutus. As much as I love you. And sometimes I feel like he doesn't know my feelings for him. I wish he knew..."

The sadness in his eyes broke my heart. "Cass, if you want him...go for it," I told him. It was hard, but if Titinius was who he wanted I would let him go. "I can see how much you love him. I would die for you, Cassius, I would do anything for you. You two are in love and I'm preventing you from being with the person you love."

He smiled. "That's sweet, but I love you and I am marrying you." He kissed me softly, and I pushed him back onto the mound of pillows, taking control.


	51. Chapter 51

Cassius' PoV:

That evening, after more of their family (not everyone) had arrived, Cassius lay beside Titinius in the sofa bed. Everyone else was out in the living room, including Brutus and Messala, but Titinius and Cassius had left to be alone. "Do you know?" Cassius asked him, thinking of his earlier conversation with his fiance about his love for Titinius.

Titinius smiled, his blue eyes staring into Cassius'. "Do I know what?"

"How much I love you." Cassius brushed dark hair out of Titinius' eyes. "Really. Do you know?" he repeated.

Titinius grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. Their noses touched. "Tell me."

Cassius felt his best friend's warm breath on his lips. "I'll show you," he mumbled, and leaned in closer.

Titinius backed away. "I can't, Cassius," he said. Bewildered, Cassius stared at him. "I want to. Believe me, I want so badly to kiss you. Remember I told you that I'm always thinking about kissing you?" He ran his thumb over Cassius' bottom lip. "But I can't. Brutus, he's my friend. Maybe when we weren't so close, me and him, it was different with me and you, but I couldn't do that to a friend."

Stunned, Cassius just nodded. "I love you, Titinius."

The other boy held him close, burying his face in Cassius' chest. "I love you, too." He was asleep in minutes, Cassius' hand stroking his hair.

Brutus' PoV:

_I cannot believe he just said that._

Part of me felt guilty, but most of me felt shocked. I was shocked, after all. Titinius wouldn't kiss Cassius because of me? When have I ever stopped him? Still, he'd admitted to wanting to kiss Cassius, so that was somewhat normal. I knew that even though Cassius was in love with me and was going to marry me, his love for Titinius was strong. And Titinius returned his feelings. His love for Cassius was what started this whole thing. If he and Cassius hadn't begun dating, I never would have realized my love for Cassius, Cassius wouldn't be pregnant and we probably wouldn't even be a couple now.

Cassius wouldn't be pregnant.

It was a nice thought, but I loved him more than my own life and wanted to be with him. He came out of the bedroom then, and I jumped. "Hey," he said.

I stood up straight, I had been leaning against the wall. "Can I talk to Titinius?"

Cassius smiled. "He's asleep," he told me. "Why?"

"I, well, I sort of heard what he said," I admitted. "I just want to talk to him about it. But if Titinius is asleep that's okay, I'll just wait until the morning-"

The door opened again. "I'm not asleep," said Titinius, rubbing his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Cassius said, and disappeared around the corner.

Titinius stared from him to me. "I heard what you said about Cassius kissing you," I told him.

I could have sworn he was blushing. "Oh, you heard that?" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Titinius, it means a lot to me. You're a really good friend."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, surprising me. I couldn't help but really notice his hands resting on my hips, and I closed my eyes. Sometimes my old feelings did come back, there was no stopping them. "I can see why Cassius fell in love with you," I blurted out before I could stopped myself, then blushed furiously.

He pulled back and stared at me in wonder. "Um thanks?"

I forced a grin. "Anytime."

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see Cassius. I blushed even more when I realized Titinius' arms were still around my waist, and I stepped back. "Ready to go to bed?" Cassius asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Hell yeah. Um, see you tomorrow I guess," I said to Titinius.

Titinius smiled. "See you tomorrow." He went into the living room as Cassius and I went into our bedroom. He got into bed and I eagerly followed him, reaching for the light switch on the wall that turned off the ceiling light.

I snuggled into Cassius' arms. "Are you happy we're here?" I asked.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer. "I am," he answered. I lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned quietly into my mouth and he grinded his hips into mine. "Too many clothes," Cassius sighed against my lips, and began to undress me. He kissed me hard and I gasped against his mouth, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Cassius," I moaned. "I need you...please..."

When he finally entered me, I moaned and wriggled underneath him, trying not to scream so all our relatives and Titinius and Messala would hear. "I love you," I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

His hand gently stroked my hair. "I love you, Brutus," he replied, wrapping his other arm around me, and I fell asleep still buried deep inside him.


	52. Chapter 52

Cassius' PoV:

They played truth or dare the next night, all their relatives around Cassius' age. They sat in a bedroom, and Cassius found himself sandwiched between Brutus and Titinius, Messala on the other side of Titinius halfway off the bed. They were making out beside Cassius, and while part of Cassius felt grossed out, the other part of him wished he was Messala. But then Brutus took his hand and rested his head on Cassius' shoulder, and he smiled.

"Truth or dare, Cassius?" Sheri said to Cassius, and he took his eyes off the growing bulge in his fiance's pants.

"Uhm...Truth," Cassius answered.

Sheri grinned. "Are you and Brutus a couple?"

"Sheri!" he protested. "Ugh, fine, we are." He ignored the delighted squeals and the I-knew-its and put his hand in Brutus' lap under the blankets.

Brutus gasped. "Cassius..." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "Cassius, it's your turn."

"I know." Cassius grinned. "Brutus, truth or dare?"

Brutus' jaw dropped. "Don't call on me, dork," he said. "Fine. Dare."

Cassius grinned. "Prank call McDonald's and ask if you can speak to Ronald McDonald," he said.

Brutus glared. "I hate you," he said.

"You love me." Cassius grabbed Brutus' phone out of his back pocket, not before giving him a slap on the butt, and handed it to him. Brutus snatched it from him, gave Cassius one of his death glares, and looked up the number for McDonald's on Google and called.

At this point, Titinius and Messala had stopped kissing. "Is he going to do it?" Titinius whispered.

Cassius leaned back into his arms and snuggled against him. "If he doesn't, he has to do the penalty for losing."

"What's the penalty?"

Cassius looked at him. "While you and Messala were making out, we decided if you wuss out you have to dunk your head in a bucket of ice water."

Titinius winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Hello?" Brutus said, and they both paid attention to Cassius' fiance. "Can I speak to Ronald McDonald?"

At that, everyone in the room burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Brutus hissed, waving his hand dismissively at them. The guy at the other end of the line said something loudly and then Brutus said, "Hello?"

"What did he say?" Titinius asked, his arms around Cassius' waist.

"He said 'Stupid prank caller' and then hung up." Brutus just grinned and put his phone back in his pocket. "And get your hands off my boyfriend," he joked. "He's mine." Brutus pulled Cassius into his arms and kissed him on the lips, earning a chorus of "awww"s from everyone else. He smiled against Brutus' lips.

"Boyfriend?" Cassius looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, we're getting married." Brutus smiled. "Sometimes I still can't believe it." They shared another kiss. "Okay, um...Messala, truth or dare?"

"I am certainly not picking dare, after what you just went through." Brutus stuck his tongue out at him. "So truth."

"Uh..." Brutus thought, and then seemed to get an idea. "Oh! How long have you liked Titinius? Or loved him, or whatever, had feelings for him."

Messala blanched. "Um...well I..." he stammered. He seemed to go from white to crimson to purple to a weird shade of green.

Titinius watched his face change colors, looking worried. "Messala, it's okay. Just tell me."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Messala declared. "What's the losing penalty again?"

"Didn't you hear me tell Titinius?" Cassius asked. When Messala shook his head Cassius informed him, "You have to dunk your head in a bucket of ice water."

"Well, I'm screwed," Messala declared.

"Tell me," said Titinius. "Please, Messala. You have nothing to lose."

Messala looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy. "I could lose you," he said. Mine, Cassius thought, almost automatically, but remembering Titinius wasn't his, that he was Messala's, was like someone punching hm in the stomach.

"Okay, I'll do the penalty," Messala decided.

Titinius' jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"I said, I'll do it," repeated Messala, looking nervous.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually do it," Sheri said. "I guess I'll go hunt down a bucket."

"I'll help you," Cassius' cousin Blake - Sheri's older brother - offered, and they left the room.

Titinius put a hand on Messala's shoulder. "You don't have to do this, love," he said.

"Yes, I do," Messala answered.

"Found one!" Sheri said, holding it up as she came back in the room. "Easier than I thought it would be."

"It was in the closet where the washer and dryer was," Blake added.

"Why don't you two go fill it with water and ice?" Ry suggested.

"So it'll actually be useful," Ky finished.

"Oh, yeah." Blake grinned at the twins and he and Sheri left again.

"Messala, please," Titinius begged.

Messala shook his head. "I can't, Titinius," he said. "I can't lose you."

It was kind of sweet, Cassius had to admit, before he remembered he loved Titinius even though he was head over heels for Brutus and part of him wanted Titinius. He sank his teeth into his lip to prevent him from saying anything. Cassius never did have much of a filter.

That was when he realized Titinius had turned his worried look to Cassius. "You okay?" he asked, reaching for Cassius' hand.

Cassius smiled, really smiled. Titinius was such a sweet guy, he thought for the ten millionth time, no wonder Messala loved him. "I'm fine," Cassius told him, squeezing his hand. Even if Titinius' relationship with Messala didn't work out, there would for sure be tons of guys out there for him.

Sheri and Blake came back in then, both of them carrying the bucket of ice water that must have been heavy, because they were both bending over even though there were two of them carrying it. "Here you go, dude," Blake said.

Titinius glanced down at it. "I wouldn't," he warned Messala. "I really wouldn't."

"If you knew the truth you would," Messala told him, and got down on the floor on his knees beside the bucket.

"Messala, it-" Titinius started, but then the boy put his head in the bucket.

He immediately pulled his head out at lightning speed. "Crap!" Messala wheezed, and everyone burst into fits of giggles. "That was really cold!" He looked cold, Cassius noted. His lips were purple and his face was white.

"What did you expect, a freaking hot tub treatment?" Sheri gasped through her laughter, which made everyone including Cassius laugh even harder.

"No," Messala said. "I expected it to be cold, but not that cold...Can I have a towel?"

"Sure, dork, be right back." Sheri left the room and came back in about ten seconds (the bathroom was right outside in the hallway) with a towel and threw it at Messala's head. Messala lifted his head and grabbed for it, but it landed in the bucket, and everyone began laughing even harder. Tears of laughter were streaming down Brutus' face and also Cassius'. He buried his face in Brutus' neck, howling with laughter.

Messala sneezed. "Thanks a million," he said.

Sheri grinned. "I gave you a towel."

"It landed in the bucket, if you didn't notice!"

Everyone else seemed to have noticed. They looked like they were going to explode, they were laughing so hard. The twins had fallen backwards onto the floor in hysterics, Sheri's boyfriend Tyler (the whole family was on Facebook and everyone was always caught up with each other) was trying unsuccessfully to take deep breaths to calm himself down, and Blake just had a huge grin on his face. He had already calmed down, he wasn't easily humored, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

They played a few more rounds of truth or dare and then everyone said goodnight. Cassius went downstairs with Brutus and after a brief but passionate lovemaking session, fell into a deep sleep in his love's arms.

Titinius' PoV:

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I tell Messala when we get to our room. It's driving me crazy, he's hiding how long he's been in love with me and there has to be a good reason for it.

"Yes I did," he replies as we get into bed.

I sigh. "I'll love you no matter what, Messala." I put my hands in his, and he smiles at me.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks.

I grin. "You should have asked me that before you dunked your head in a bucket of melted ice, idiot." I peck him on the lips. "Yes, I want to know. I've been begging you to tell me for an hour."

He winces as I look at him expectantly. "Ten years," he says.

At first I don't realize what he means, and then it dawns on me that he's been in love with me for ten years. "Messala," I gasp, and I suddenly find it hard to breathe. "Why...I don't get why you didn't tell me..." I'm panting now, gasping for breath.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" he exclaims. "I knew you'd react like this!"

"How could I not?!" I say. "Messala, that's..." I shake my head. "Far too long...me?" My voice goes high. "Why me?"

"You're really sweet," Messala admits, "and you care about what other people think, like Cassius. You didn't tell him you were in love with him for two years, and I really admire you for that. And you're crazy hot."

My jaw drops. "You admire me? You didn't tell me for ten years! Two years is nothing compared to ten years! It's like a day compared to a month. More, probably. Two months."

"Titinius, please just drop it," he pleads. "Please. Two years is still a long time. You should give yourself some credit for that."

I smile. "I will if you kiss me," I say, and he wraps his arms around my neck and presses his lips to mine. A moan escapes my throat and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him against me. I fall on top of him and my heart starts pounding as I realize what's about to happen if I let this continue. I haven't had sex since Cassius and I broke up two months ago and I feel a bit nervous, especially since this will be my first time with Messala. Assuming this continues.

"Titinius," he moans. "Titinius, please..."

I remember Cassius' baby and ask, "Do you have anything?"

He opens his eyes and looks at his suitcase, which is on the floor beside mine. "In the front zippered pocket of my suitcase," he says.

I smile. "You came prepared."

He blushes. "I thought...I...I mean-"

I kiss him. "Shhh," I whisper in his ear, and he shivers as I get off the bed, almost falling off it, and go across the room towards Messala's suitcase. I find several condoms and grab one, then come back to the bed with it. Messala kisses me hard on the mouth and takes my shirt off, his hands roaming my body. I whimper as he sits up and I feel his crotch pressed against mine. He's so hard. "Messala..."

He smiles. "I want you," he murmurs, and begins kissing my neck. A rush of pleasure runs through me and I gasp as he softly nibbles my skin. I grab his wrists and push him down onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the pillows. I want to take control.

And I do. I kiss him on the lips and begin kissing down his body as he moans and wriggles underneath me in obvious pleasure. "Titinius," he gasps. "The condom..."

I'm more nervous now. He puts on the condom as I watch, unable to take my eyes off his erection. When I look up, his eyes are full of amusement. I blush and kiss him, and he wraps his arms around me and pulls my body against his. I finish undressing him and he finishes undressing me as I hyperventilate. I feel exposed, but I want this. I think we've wanted this for a while, and I can honestly say I'm glad it's happening. I finally push into him slowly and he arches his back, squirming. "Titinius!"

"Shhh," I hiss, praying nobody heard that.

"Titinius, please...more..." Messala moans as I push deeper, grunting softly. Afterwards, he holds me on top of him and I sigh, snuggle closer to him and think how happy I am.

"I love you," I tell him honestly.

"I love you too, Titinius," he replies, and I think he's crying because I hear him sniffling. I just hold him tighter as I fall asleep.


	53. Chapter 53

Cassius' PoV:

The first thing Cassius noticed when he came downstairs for breakfast in his pajamas the next morning was that Titinius was blushing. He didn't know why it was the first thing he noticed, but his face was so red Cassius didn't think he could have noticed anything else at first.

"What's going on?" Cassius asked, nervous for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Titinius was smiling, too, and sitting closer to Messala than Cassius liked. _He's not yours_, Cassius reminded himself for the hundredth time, but his heart wasn't listening. _Mine_, he was screaming deep inside him. _Mine. Always mine. He belongs to me._

Titinius grabbed Cassius' hand then and stood up, causing Brutus to take his spot on the couch. "I need to talk to you," Titinius told him as they left the room. "Cassius, last night..._it_ happened."

It took a minute for Cassius to understand, and when he did his heart clenched. "Wha...Really?"

Titinius nodded, still smiling. "I love him, Cassius," he said, practically glowing. "I think I can move on. It'll take time, but I think it can happen."

Someone may as well have punched Cassius in the stomach. "I'm happy for you," he made himself say. Part of him was, really was. "Good for you. You deserve better than me."

Titinius' smile vanished, and Cassius regretted saying it. "Stop it, Cassius," he said, taking his hand again. "I hate when you torture yourself. You know I love you."

"Gee, it was really easy to tell back there when you were hanging all over Messala," Cassius said sarcastially. He really needed to work on his temper.

The other boy sighed. "He's my boyfriend, Cassius."

"Your lover," Cassius objected.

"Whatever term you'd prefer," said Titinius, blushing again. "Look, Cassius, this doesn't change anything between us. You're getting married. You said the same thing to me. You're marrying Brutus, you can't expect me to just sit around and wait for you when I'm not really waiting for anything. Be happy, Cassius. Be happy with Brutus. I gave you the freedom to be with him, didn't I? I let you go."

"I am happy," Cassius protested. "But I love you."

Titinius smiled. His eyes were glistening with tears. "I love you so much, Cassius," he said, and hugged him. Cassius held him tightly in his arms, burying his face in Titinius' neck, and thought back on their relationship from their first kiss to the day they broke up. "I'll always love you. You don't have to worry about that." Titinius' voice was muffled against Cassius's shoulder.

"Awwww-"

"Go away, Junia," Cassius growled.

"It's not Junia. It's me."

Cassius opened his eyes to see Brutus, and blinked after he was blinded by light. He glared when he realized Brutus had taken a picture of them. "Give me that!" he said, letting go of Titinius. Brutus yelped and ran, but Cassius had always been too fast for him. He grabbed his lover and pinned him down to the floor, their lips inches apart. "Give me it."

Brutus held the phone away from him. "Sorry, love," he said.

"If you don't give it to me now, no sex for a week," Cassius declared.

Brutus paled. "Okay, fine, here! Delete it." He sat up and tossed the phone to Cassius.

Titinius looked impressed. "Wow, that sure does work," he said.

Cassius grinned. "Doesn't it?"

"That's not fair," Brutus protested.

"Oh be quiet, you gave me the phone so you're not being punished. Now you're just whining." Cassius kissed him on the lips and deleted the picture, then handed it to Brutus, who snatched it from him. "Ha."

"Can you get off me?" Brutus asked.

"Oh, yeah." Cassius stood up and helped Brutus up.

Brutus grinned. "Wanna go in the bedroom and make out?" he asked next.

Cassius smiled back. "Yes," he said, and Titinius rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

"Have a good make out session!" Titinius called as Brutus grabbed Cassius' hand and they made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Shut it," Cassius called back. He heard Titinius' laughter as they went up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The second the door was closed and locked, Brutus had Cassius pinned against the door, Brutus' hands tight on his wrists. "We should switch it up once in a while," he said. "I love being on top of you."

Cassius flushed. "Well, technically you're not on top of me now," he pointed out. "We're standing, so I'd say you-"

His words were muffled against Brutus' lips. "You talk way too much," said his fiance against his lips. He kissed Cassius again, moving Cassius' hands to his waist and put his arms around Cassius. Brutus' lips were soft and warm against his, the kiss gentle and sweet.

"Bed," Cassius groaned. They made their way across the room to the bed, eyes closed, and Brutus pushed Cassius down onto it. "Wait. We locked the door, right?"

Brutus paled. "Oh God." He got off of Cassius and jiggled the knob to make sure it was locked. "It's locked."

Cassius grinned and sat up as Brutus came back over to the bed. He crawled between Cassius' legs and began to kiss his neck, and Cassius gasped. "Brutus...it feels so good...Kiss me." He tapped Brutus on the back, wanting his lover's lips on his. "Brutus, kiss me. Brutus, please."

"Okay, geez." Brutus pecked him on the lips. "There."

Cassius blinked before he grabbed Brutus and kissed him, really kissed him, deeply. His eyes fluttered closed as Brutus moaned, and he wrapped his arms around Brutus' waist. Cassius explored his lover's body with his hands that were under Brutus' shirt, and he lifted Brutus' shirt over his head. "Do you have a...a condom?" Brutus asked.

Cassius thought. "No," he realized.

"Then...maybe we shouldn't." Brutus' bottom lip brushed against his.

"Maybe Titinius or Messala has one," Cassius said.

"Why would you think that?"

That was when he realized what he was implying. "Uh...because...well come on, love, they're on vacation together. Maybe one of them came prepared."

Brutus narrowed his eyes at him. "There's something you're not telling me," he said. "I know when you're lying, Cassius. Spit it out."

Cassius felt guilty. "It's not my secret, it's theirs," he said defensively.

Their lips were inches apart. "They did, didn't they? Titinius and Messala," Brutus predicted. "And one of them told you. Titinius."

"How did you know it was Titinius?" Cassius asked suspiciously.

"So you're admitting they did, and told you?" Brutus suggested. "Thanks for that extra bit of information, Cassius."

"No! I'm not admitting-" Cassius started, then glared at Brutus. "You little - you _tricked_ me!" By "extra bit of information", Cassius realized Brutus had meant when Cassius asked how he knew it was Titinius.

Brutus laughed. "You're really slow, Cass. Like, really slow."

"Shut up." He smiled. "Want to go back to the living room, if I can't have you?" he asked.

Brutus shook his head. "No, just lay with me." He flopped down on the bed and held his arms out.

Cassius crawled into them and rested his head on Brutus' shoulder. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you so, so much. More than life. More than anything."

His fiance swallowed. "I love you too, Cassius," he said, and kissed Cassius' hair. Cassius snuggled closer to him, sighing happily, and they lay in silence until Cassius fell asleep.

Titinius' PoV:

I stand outside Cassius' door, hoping I had misunderstood him. "More than anything," Cassius had said. Does that mean he loves Brutus more than me? Does it mean he still loves us equally, as he claims he does? Or does it mean he's moved on? I don't know, and I really don't want to know the answer.

I decide to avoid him. After spending breakfast with Ry and Ky, they invite me to play a game of volleyball with them and I gladly agree. "I thought gay guys didn't like sports," Sheri commented when she saw me on the volleyball court as Blake went to get a ball.

I grin at her. "It's a stereotype," I tell her. "I actually love sports."

"Nice." She grins back as Blake sends her the ball. We start the game then and we're five minutes in when Cassius comes out with Brutus. His eyes light up when he sees me, but I can't think of a reason why.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" I ask as he hugs me around the waist.

"I'm always happy to see you, Titinius," he tells me, and I want to believe him. I almost do. His words make me feel warm and tingly like they always do.

"Dude!" I hear, and see the ball coming towards me. Cassius pulls me out of the way as Brutus sends it back to the other team. My team ends up winning, and afterwards Cassius pulls me aside. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks. "You're, like, avoiding me."

"I heard what you said," I tell him, not denying anything, "to Brutus."

"What did I say to Brutus?" Cassius asks, looking confused.

I swallow, trying not to cry. "You told him you loved him more than anything," I say, my voice cracking. "So more than me, is what you're saying." I feel so selfish, so guilty, but I love him and deep down I know he loves me and I want our love to be the same no matter what.

"Oh, Titinius," is all he says. "I love you. I love you like I love Brutus. I told you, don't you dare forget how in love I am with you."

Sheri walks by then and raises her eyebrows at us. "You're in love with him?"

"We used to date," I inform her.

She grins. "I can see that," she says. "I was beginning to sense a little something between you two." She leaves, and I see Cassius is just about as shocked as I am.

"Then kiss me," I blurt out before I can stop myself. "Kiss me and show me how much you love me." Cassius widens his eyes at me. "Please," I say quietly.

His lips are on mine the next instant, pressing me against the wall and kissing me so hard. I whimper and press myself against him, and I feel his hands roaming my body under my shirt. He wraps his arms around my neck, standing on his toes so he can really kiss me. One of his hands goes into my hair and I groan, feeling the vibration against his mouth when I do. I feel like his hands are all over me, exploring my body and I want them to be. He slides his tongue into my mouth and runs his tongue over mine, and I cling to him desperately, not wanting to let go-

"What the hell?!" _Crap_. That's Brutus' voice. Of all the people who could have found us, all the people in the house, it just had to be him.

Cassius removes his hands from under my shirt and springs away from me, and I immediately feel the loss of his mouth against mine. "Brutus," he says. "I - I didn't mean - we were just-"

Brutus glares at him, and I feel so guilty and dirty for asking him to kiss me. I mean, I have a boyfriend! What am I going to tell him?! "Oh, I know what you were doing," Brutus says coldly.

Cassius looks like he's going to cry. "Brutus, please. I love you. I tell you every day that I love you. Why can't the two people I'm in love with ever believe me that I love them? It's freaking ridiculous, you guys. Seriously. I spend half my life trying to convince you idiots I love you. No offense."

"But that's just it," Brutus says. "Two people. You're always going to love him, no matter how much you may love me, and I honestly believe you do love me, Cassius." Cassius smiles. "You'll always end up going back to Titinius."

"That's not true." He goes up to Brutus and tries to touch him, but Brutus pulls away from him. I did this to Cassius, I'm hurting them and probably their relationship. I decide to leave and let them work this out on their own without me there to make things worse, so that's exactly what I do.


	54. Chapter 54

Brutus' PoV:

"That's not true," Cassius said, but I backed away from him. "Brutus. Titinius was pissed at me and the reason why was because he heard me say I love you more than anything." Titinius didn't say anything, and I realized he left the room. "You have to understand though that I love him, too."

"You're best friends." I swallowed. "That's a bond I'll never share with you."

Cassius looked impatient. "Brutus, you're going to be my husband. Don't be ridiculous. And while we're at I'm tired of all this you-love-him-more-than-me shit from both of you guys."

"But you-" I started.

He cut me off. "Brutus. I. Love. You. Titinius asked me to kiss him."

"And you did," I pointed out. "You could have said no."

"I could have," Cassius agreed. "But just because I kissed Titinius doesn't mean I love you any less." I found myself smiling before I could stop. "Come here," he said, and kissed me gently. The kiss was soft and deep, and I didn't care who was watching as we kissed in the middle of the living room.

"Ahem," I heard, as if on cue. I slid my hands down Cassius' chest and looked towards the voice to see Junia. "Aunt Julia wants to see you."

"Okay." He smiled at me. "Let's go."

"She said don't bring Brutus," Junia informed us, "because she'll just send him away."

"Well, I guess I'll be back," Cassius said, and kissed my lips softly. "I love you. Don't forget it."

I smiled. "I won't," I said, and pressed my lips to his again. Junia groaned and grabbed Cassius' sleeve, breaking our kiss, and he grinned at me as he let her pull him out of the room.

Cassius' PoV:

Cassius was confused about why his mom called him until she said, "Did you get anything for Brutus for Christmas?"

He smiled. "Yes." He was quite pleased with himself about it, he had gotten Brutus the _Game of Thrones_ books box set since they both liked the show, and Brutus wasn't reading the books. Cassius had read them, but he thought Brutus would like to have copies of his own. "I got him a box set of books that are a TV show we like. Oh, and I got him a few gift cards."

"Do you want to get him any jewelry?" she asked. "I don't know if he likes that kind of stuff but we could always-"

"Mom, we're already spending so much money," Cassius protested. "I don't even want to think about how much money that boy spent on my stunning ring, and we have the wedding to pay for, the honeymoon which I haven't even thought about, and the wedding rings-"

"He'd love a necklace or something, I'm sure," his mom said.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm just trying to help."

Cassius sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this. And it was a good idea, really sweet and romantic. Brutus would love it. He'd been wearing lingerie and stuff when he and Cassius didn't sleep naked, he'd probably love jewelry. "Sure," he said.

"Great. There's a jewelry store in the mall close to here," his mom said. "We can go now, if you want."

He smiled. "Sure," he agreed.

Brutus' PoV:

Christmas came a few days later. I had prepared dinner for us in bed, and had lit candles on the nightstand and on top of a tall dresser. When Cassius and I went to bed on Christmas Eve, Cassius' mouth fell open when he saw it. "Brutus, I...you...did this for me?"

"For us." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him, kissing him deeply.

Cassius smiled against my lips. "You know we're never going to make it to the food, right?"

I glanced at the bed, and suddenly I wasn't that hungry. For food, anyway. Cassius wrapped his arms around me and our lips brushed, and I ran my hands through his soft, silky blonde hair, pulling his head closer to mine. He moaned, sliding his hands down to my waist as I gripped his hair with my fingers, pressing my lips more demandingly against his. "I love you," I murmured, and he let out a soft groan in response. "I love you, I love you, I love you-"

Cassius' lips pressed against mine, cutting my words off. He pulled me tighter against him, gripping my waist tightly. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly-

There was a knock at the door, and Titinius opened it. At the sound of the door opening Cassius and I both turned to see him. "Hey," said Titinius awkwardly. "Um...I have a condom if you guys want one."

Cassius turned to me and gave me a smug I-told-you-so look. I just stuck out my tongue at him. "Thanks," Cassius said, taking the condom.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Titinius asked him.

"Sure," Cassius said. "I'll be right back, love," he said to me, and my lover followed Titinius out of the room.

Cassius' PoV:

"What's up?" Cassius asked when they went into the hallway, down the hall a bit so Brutus couldn't overhear them.

"Messala and I are leaving," said Titinius.

Cassius' heart clenched. "You're...leaving?" Had he done something to piss Titinius off without even knowing it, again?

"We're going to a hotel, Cassius," Titinius informed him. "For the night."

Then Cassius understood. "So you two are having sex now," he muttered. "You really have moved on."

Titinius' hand slipped into his. "I love you, Cassius," he said, pulling him into a hug.

Cassius blinked, trying not to cry, then closed his eyes. "I love you, Titinius," he said, hugging the other boy tightly. "So much." Titinius sniffled. When Cassius pulled back he realized that there were tears in Titinius' eyes. "Don't cry," he told Titinius, wiping Titinius eyes as the tears spilled down his face.

Messala came out of a bedroom then. "I've got our duffel bags," he said. "Babe, are you - What's wrong?"

Titinius stared at his boyfriend, red-eyed. "We're just talking," said Titinius to Messala, wiping his eyes.

"You're crying." Messala put the bags down and took Titinius out of Cassius' arms. He turned to Cassius. "What happened?"

Cassius felt stunned. "I...I don't know..."

"Did you hurt him?"

"No! I would never," Cassius said. "I love him." Titinius clung to Messala's shirt, crying into his shoulder. Jealousy filled Cassius as Messala held his ex boyfriend.

"I d-don't even know why I'm crying," Titinius sobbed.

Cassius put a hand on Titinius' arm. "It's all right," he soothed, wrapping an arm around Titinius in a half-hug.

Messala looked at Cassius. "He's still in love with you," he said knowingly, and Titinius nodded into Messala's shoulder.

Cassius nodded, rubbing Titinius' back. "I'll always b-be in love with Cassius," he sobbed. "N-never moving on. Even if I h-have you, I'll still l-love him."

Cassius and Messala comforted the boy they loved until he calmed down. Titinius wiped his eyes and smiled. "I love you guys," he said.

Just then Brutus came out of the bedroom, shirtless. "What's going on?" He wrapped his arms around Cassius from behind him, kissing his neck.

"Brutus!" Cassius laughed. "Someone's a little impatient, I see."

"A little?" Brutus repeated.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Cassius to Titinius and Messala. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," said Titinius, now smiling. Geez, the boy had mood swings. And Cassius was the pregnant one. He hugged Cassius. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Cassius kissed his nose when they broke apart and Titinius smiled before he and Messala disappeared down the stairs.

Brutus still had his arms around Cassius, and he was pressing soft kisses to his bare skin. Cassius turned around in his love's arms and kissed his lips. "Let's go to the bedroom," Cassius whispered against his mouth, and Brutus shivered in pleasure as Cassius grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. "I have something to show you," Brutus said. "Be right back." He pecked Cassius' lips and disappeared into the bathroom, and Cassius got in bed before Brutus came out, wearing what looked like tight and very see-through black lace lingerie.

Cassius grinned. "I approve," he said as Brutus walked over to the bed and got in beside Cassius. "Very sexy." He pulled Brutus into a hot, hungry kiss as they hid under the blankets.


	55. Chapter 55

Brutus' PoV:

On the morning of Christmas Day, I woke up beside Cassius, my head on his chest. I snuggled closer to him and he stirred, his arms around my waist, pushing the black lace up over my hips. His hand rested on my butt, and I sighed in his arms, not wanting this moment to end.

But then Cassius opened his eyes. "Is it morning?" he asked groggily.

I smiled. "Yes. Merry Christmas."

He lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you," I echoed, kissing him again. I held him closer and he hugged me back tightly, and we lay in each other's arms, not saying anything.

"Brutus! Cassius! Get _up! _It's Christmas!" I heard pounding on the door, and Ry and Ky talking in unison.

"Okay, will you shut up?"

"No," they answered smugly and in unison.

"Just making sure." I buried my face in Cassius' warm neck and licked his skin. Cassius moaned.

"Get _up_." One of the twins smacked their palm on the door.

"_Shut_ up," I called back, and Cassius laughed. The sound of his laughter made my heart flutter.

He kissed me again. "Let's get up," I said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of bed. We dressed each other and headed out into the living room, where Titinius and Messala were snuggled together on the couch. I looked over at Cassius, worried, but he didn't seem too upset about it. Probably he was getting used to it. _Hopefully_, I thought.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, leading me over to a large pile of presents. He picked up several and handed to me. "These are for you," he said.

I returned his smile and reached for the bigger one, surprised at how heavy it was. "You didn't need to get me anything, Cass."

"Of course I'd get something for you." He grinned. "Open it."

I tore the wrapping paper off and gasped when I saw all four Game of Thrones books. "Cassius," I said, and hugged him. "This is great. Thanks." I kissed him on the mouth, not caring who else was there.

"Open the other ones," he instructed. I did, and they were gift cards for iTunes and a few stores I liked: H&M, Rue 21, and Hollister. I hugged him and thanked him before instructing him to open mine. He did, opening the warm scarf I had found at Hollister. "Brutus, it's so soft," he said. "It's great. Thank you." We shared a kiss again and he leaned back in my arms as we opened presents together.

In the end, I got the silver iPhone 5C and Cassius got a case for his MacBook (from me) and after opening presents Sheri, Tyler, Blake, Ry, Ky, Titinius, Messala, Cassius and I went out into the snow. We went on the swings and afterwards Cassius and I lay in the snow, my head on his shoulder.

"I love Christmas," I said as I heard the sounds of laughter from the younger kids in our large family.

Cassius smiled. "I wish we were innocent again," he said. "Not knowing anything about love, about getting pregnant."

I nodded, able to understand. It was all I had wished when we found out that I was the father and not Titinius. It would be better if it were him, I had thought. Better that than the horrible fact that I hurt Cassius.

"Brutus love, this baby..." He put a hand on his stomach. "I love it. Him. Sometimes it makes me upset and I'll bawl my eyes out, the rest of the time I wonder how I could ever be upset about it. There's a living thing inside me, and it's so amazing. I know you don't understand, can't ever understand, but I'm the mother of this child."

I looked at him, surprised. "You...want the baby?" He nodded. "Well, we can set up a nursery. I'll take care of it. He's my son, too." I put my hand on top of his, which was still resting on his stomach. "He's _our_ son."

To my surprise, Cassius laughed. The sound of it warmed me. "That still sounds so strange and unbelievable."

"We haven't thought of a name yet," I realized.

"Oh, yeah." Cassius kissed the top of my head. "I've been so busy bawling my eyes out that it hasn't even dawned on me that my son should have a name."

"Cassius, don't beat yourself up." I thought of a name. "We could wait until he's born."

He nodded. "I'm already four months along. And I'm going to be showing for the wedding."

"Cassius...shhh." I lifted my head and brushed my lips against his. "Everything will be fine, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too," said Cassius, and we kissed again.

* * *

After we came back inside, we all had a cup of hot chocolate before we went to antique stores, a family tradition that we had always done. I read _Game of Thrones_ for a while after we got home and then kissed Cassius before dinner.

Dinner was great. Aunt Crystal made the best turkey and I ate a lot of food, probably put on a few pounds. But I didn't care, at least not at the time. After dinner, we played Sheri and Blake's Wii and I kicked butt at Mario Kart, playing against Cassius and Titinius and Messala, and I beat all of them.

When Cassius and I went to bed at eleven, he surprised me with a small wrapped gift. "I have something else for you," he said, handing it to me.

"Cassius, you didn't have to get me anything else," I told him.

"Just open it." He sat beside me in bed.

I was filled with curiosity. I opened the box and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a beautiful gold necklace with my birthstone, an aquamarine, hanging from it. "Cassius, it's absolutely stunning." I held the gold chain up and dropped the aquamarine into my hand so I could get a closer look at it. "Just gorgeous."

He smiled, looking pleased. "You like it?"

"_Like_ it?" I could already tell I would wear this every day. "I _love_ it." I hugged him. "And you."

Cassius held me tightly. "I'm so glad," he said. "I thought since my ring is a birthstone, I could get you yours and make it like a tradition."

"It's beautiful." I kissed him. "I love you so much."

He held me tighter and I snuggled against him, my necklace clutched in my hand. "I love you, Brutus," he said.

I knew. In that instant, I knew and wondered how I could have thought otherwise. This strong person that I didn't deserve, loved me in every way possible and loving him back was the greatest gift I could think of to give him. Marriage, too. That was a bond only _we_ would have. Titinius and Cassius may be best friends and even though they were in love, Cassius and I were in love, too, and we would be husbands in a few months. Married.

Husbands. I liked that word. It felt weird, but a good weird. "I love you," I sighed, nuzzling closer to him, and we fell asleep in each other' arms.


	56. Chapter 56

Cassius' PoV:

Cassius woke up on his wedding morning a few months later feeling different. He was marrying Brutus today, and he knew his life wouldn't be the same. Different in a good way.

Beside him, his almost-husband rolled over to face Cassius. Cassius smiled and bent down, waking his love up with a kiss. Brutus' eyes fluttered open and he grinned. "Morning."

"We should probably get up-" Cassius started, but was interrupted with a kiss. Brutus' tongue searched Cassius' mouth hungrily and Cassius moaned, holding his lover close as they kissed.

"Cassius! Brutus! Get up!" Junia's voice came from outside their bedroom door.

Brutus groaned. "Give us a minute, Junia." With that, he put his tongue back in Cassius' mouth.

"They're not getting up," Junia complained. There must have been someone else with her.

"I'll get them up." Cassius smiled when he realized that was Titinius' voice. "I know how to pick locks."

"Oh, good," said Junia.

"No!" Cassius threw the blankets over him and Brutus. He already heard Titinius fumbling with the lock.

The noise stopped. "Why not?"

"Because, uh..." Cassius exchanged a look with Brutus.

"We're both naked," Brutus called, a smirk on his face.

"Ew! Titinius, do _not_ open that door," Junia said. "Gross, and way too much information. That's something I didn't need to hear."

Cassius rolled his eyes. "Hey, Junia, guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't care."

Brutus laughed and kissed Cassius. "That's my Cass," he said, and Cassius smiled against his mouth.

"I can hear you two making out in there," Titinius said.

"Go away," Cassius remarked, putting his hand on the back of Brutus' neck, gripping the hair there as they shared another kiss.

"Not gonna happen," Titinius informed him. "Sorry, but your mom put us in charge of getting you two up this morning. She said we'd be the best at it."

"Why don't you go get my mom and have her get us up, then?" Cassius suggested sarcastically.

"Ooooh, good idea," said Junia, and footsteps went down the hall quickly. Titinius laughed.

Brutus stared at him. "Good job," he said.

Cassius smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

They eventually got out of bed. Titinius, who was an expert on hair and makeup, worked on Cassius while his mom worked on Brutus in another room. He had no idea what Brutus would look like, but he knew he would look beautiful.

Cassius was in a red and white suit, his blonde hair spiked up with gel that smelled really good. He had a thin line of eyeliner on, light brown so that it was hardly noticeable. His hair had been longish before, but Titinius had cut it. He needed a haircut anyway, and didn't complain.

"I'm surprised you let me cut your hair," said Titinius as if reading his mind. "I thought you'd throw a hissy fit."

Cassius smiled. "You still would have cut it anyway, though. I decided not to waste my breath," he joked.

"True, very true." Titinius made him lean back in the sink in the salon his mom worked in at their house. Brutus had been in here before him, but he had been moved to a different room. He closed his eyes, feeling Titinius' hands running through his hair when he conditioned it.

"That feels good," said Cassius. He opened his eyes to see Titinius staring at him.

"Cassius..." Light blue eyes searched his before Titinius leaned down and kissed him on the lips, grip tightening on his soapy hair as their lips brushed. Cassius felt their tongues touch briefly before Titinius pulled back. He blushed prettily and stood up straight, clearing his throat. Cassius could feel his own face heating up.

He smiled up at Titinius. "You've been holding out on me," he joked. Titinius just blushed even more and reached for the handheld faucet to wash the conditioner out of his hair.

"I wanted to kiss you one last time," Titinius said, mumbling so that Cassius barely caught the words. "Before..."

Cassius reached out and held his hand. "Titinius, like we've both said, nothing has to change between us." He felt the ghost of Titinius' lips covering his own, and he knew he was blushing.

"Then why does it feel like we're saying goodbye?" Titinius asked. "We've already said it."

He squeezed Titinius' hand. "We haven't. I'm in love with you, Titinius. I may not like it, and I may try to ignore it, but I love you and that won't go away. I know that now."

Titinius smiled. "Can you save a dance for me at the wedding?" he asked.

Cassius smiled back, stroking Titinius' fingers. "Of course," he said.

* * *

Cassius hadn't expected to feel nervousness at his own wedding. He'd expected to feel happiness - and he was happy, but also a bit terrified. His father stood beside him as Titinius walked out with Sheri, who was their maid of honor.

"Are you nervous?" his father asked him, as if reading his mind.

Cassius took a deep breath. "Terrified."

His dad smiled. "Don't be," he said. "That boy is so crazy in love with you."

"I thought you didn't support this," Cassius said. "Us getting married, I mean."

"I don't, exactly," he admitted. "But if it's what you want, and what he wants, and you love each other...I expected it would happen someday, anyway."

"Either that or me marrying Titinius," Cassius predicted.

"Yeah." They walked out then, and Cassius saw Brutus standing at the altar, strikingly beautiful. He was wearing a suit that had sort of a train, like a dress, black and white which brought out his dark eyes. He was wearing the necklace Cassius had gotten him for Christmas, Cassius noticed. Brutus smiled when he saw Cassius, and a lump formed in Cassius' throat. He looked more beautiful than Cassius did. He felt his baby - their baby, Cassius reminded himself - kicking inside him, and his grin widened. When they got to the altar, Cassius' father put his hand in Brutus', and that was when Cassius began crying.

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks during the ceremony, during which Brutus held his hand and gave him worried looks. Titinius, too, was always beside Cassius, and his presence was comforting. Everything felt surreal, and halfway through the ceremony Cassius realized where he would be tonight - in a nice house on the beach in California. His heart began to speed up and he didn't know why, he and Brutus had already had sex. Obviously. Or Cassius wouldn't be pregnant.

When it was time to say their vows, Cassius stumbled over his words while Brutus spoke clearly, his eyes glistening. Titinius stood behind him - he couldn't see the other boy, but it was still nice to have him there. His best man.

"I do," Cassius choked, sniffling. His pregnancy hormones couldn't be making this better.

Brutus smiled. "I do," he said. They slid their wedding bands on the other's fingers, and by the time they were given permission to kiss Cassius and Brutus were kissing already, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

"You may continue kissing the groom," the minister said, and everyone laughed.


	57. Chapter 57

Brutus' PoV:

Cassius and I kissed the whole way to the reception, which was a large barn. When we got there, we took some pictures with family and friends (and some just the two of us) and kissed some more. We kissed during some pictures, too, which made people laugh.

While Cassius was sitting on a couch talking to Titinius, Julius came up to me. I had invited him myself without even any convincing from Cassius. "Hey," he said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I looked at Cassius again and realized he was staring at me, and he smiled. I blushed and turned back to Julius. "This is...kind of awkward."

He nodded. "I've changed, Brutus," he said. "I lost you because of how I acted, I lost out on a future I could have had with you. I'm sorry."

I hugged him, surprising both of us. "You're my best friend, you know," I said. "You still are." We hadn't seen each other in a while, but we'd hung out a few times in the past couple months. I realized I still had feelings for him...three guys now that I was into? This would turn out interesting. "I still have feelings for you, if that counts for anything." I decided to tell him the truth. Why not? It would only make him feel better.

"I don't know why," Julius said. "I love you, too, Brutus. I promise though, I'm not going to lose the boyfriend I have now like I lost you. I hurt you and I won't do that to anyone else."

I was startled. "Who's...your boyfriend?" I wondered if I knew him.

I did. Casca came up to us then and linked his arm through Julius'. "Want to dance?" he asked. "This wine is really good, I've had like three glasses."

"He's...?" Even more startled, I almost dropped my can of Coke. Julius nodded, smiling, and kissed Casca on the lips. I instantly felt a rush of jealousy and then guilt that I did. Yep, this would definitely be interesting. "It's so strange." Both of them looked at me. "Well, strange in a good way. Congratulations, really. How long?"

"Since around Christmas," Casca said.

"But weren't you guys friends?"

"Weren't _you_ guys friends when you dated?" Casca pointed out. "Briefly?" he added, burping.

"I think that's enough wine for you." Julius looked at me as he took the glass out of Casca's hand and set it on a table.

"Kiss me, Julius." Casca tried to kiss him but Julius pushed him away gently. "Please." He hung on the other boy, and Julius grinned, rolling his eyes.

Julius pecked him on the mouth. "There. Now let me talk to Brutus, okay? Why don't you go talk to some of Cassius and Brutus' relatives?"

"Kay," Casca said cheerfully, and staggered off to where Cicero was talking to Titinius and some of their other friends.

"I love you, Brutus," Julius said, lowering his voice. "I just want you to know that."

A slow song came on then, and we looked to where people were starting to dance. "Want to dance?" I asked.

"I'd love that," he answered, and taking my hand we went towards the middle.

"Julius!" I heard a squeal, and people turned to stare. "Dance with me." Casca wrapped his arms around Julius.

"We'll dance later, love," Julius promised. "I'm dancing with Brutus now."

Casca smiled. "Anything for you," he slurred, and went out of sight.

Julius grinned at me. "That boy." He shook his head.

"He seems to...like you." I looked in the direction where he had gone and saw Cassius dancing with Titinius, his head resting on Titinius' shoulder. I saw his hands resting on Titinius' waist and raised an eyebrow, and he moved his hands up. I grinned and turned back to Julius.

"He does." To my surprise, Julius rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you."

I held him in my arms, snuggling into him. "I love you," I whispered, hugging him tightly as we turned in circles. I sniffled, trying not to cry, and was glad that Julius actually wanted to talk to me. I promised myself I would start spending more time with him after Cassius and I got back from our honeymoon. Beside us, Sheri and Tyler were dancing, and I smiled at Sheri. She grinned back before turning her head into Tyler's neck.

After the slow dance, a fast song came on and Cassius came up to me. "Come here," he whispered in my ear, leading me towards the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I squeaked.

"I've been wanting you all evening," he said, and I widened my eyes in realization. "Seeing you dance with Julius wasn't helping." I also realized he was jealous.

"The bathroom?" I asked. "Why not a closet or something?"

He grinned at me. "There aren't any closets in barns," he said, leading me into a stall. Cassius kissed me softly, and I moaned and clung to him.

"People are going to notice we're gone," I pointed out when he began to kiss my neck. He bit into my skin and I gasped. "Cass...touch me...please."

He did, putting a hand between my legs, and I cried out as I felt myself growing hard. "Does that feel good."

I moaned loudly, leaning my head back so it banged against the cold metal wall. "_Yes_," I choked out, closing my eyes. He put a hand in my pants and stroked me. "Y-yes! Cassius, I want you...I _need_ you..._please_..."

"You know, you two should really be quieter," I heard. Ky's voice.

"People are starting to notice you're gone," Ry added.

I looked at Cassius. "Told you."

"Oops." He pressed me tighter against the wall and dug his fingers into my hair, kissing me on the lips. I gasped into his mouth and closed my eyes, kissing him back.

"We'll tell everyone you're making out in the bathroom," Ry threatened.

"Tell them," I shot back as Cassius kissed my throat. I stifled a moan. "But we're not making out."

Silence. Then, "Ew! That's so gross! Too much information," Ky exclaimed.

"Geez," Ry finished, and I heard the bathroom door close.

Cassius' blue eyes gazed into mine, and he caressed my face gently. "I love you," he murmured.

I smiled. "I love you," I told him, and threw myself onto him and kissed him passionately. Cassius stumbled backwards, my arms wrapped around his neck as I clung to my husband, not wanting to let him go. My tongue searched his mouth, his soft tongue brushing against mine. He kissed me back, holding me as we kissed. My blazer was on the floor and my nice shirt halfway off, his hands roamed my body, and I groaned softly into his mouth.

"Cassius, Brutus!" I heard a voice and realized it was Cassius' dad. "Everyone's looking for you. Get your butts out there."

Cassius and I looked at each other and giggled. I pulled my shirt down and my blazer on and we straightened our clothes and left the bathroom. Cassius' face was flushed and I knew mine was, too.

Ry and Ky were with his dad, grinning. "Couldn't keep your hands off each other?" Ky teased.

"Shut up," I told him as we left the bathroom. We went over to the wedding cake where everyone else was then, and I realized how big it really was.

And then I got a face full of cake. "Oh, you're on," I said to my husband, throwing a bigger piece in his face. I picked one off a plate then and threw that in his face, too. I grinned and kissed him on the lips. "Tastes good."

Everyone laughed at that, and Cassius narrowed his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come on, guys, it's a wedding tradition," Sheri called out. "You can't get mad at each other for that."

I smiled at Cassius and he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss deepened and someone whistled, and after a while we were pulled apart.

We danced some more after eating cake, I danced the next slow dance with my new husband. Cassius' blue eyes searched mine, filled with obvious love. He was crying again, silent tears streaming down his face as we danced. I wished I could do that, when I cried (which wasn't often, by the way) I was all snot and blubbering and very unattractive and my eyes were all red. But Cassius managed to even cry prettily. His face wasn't even red like mine always was but his eyes were only a little bit red. "Don't cry," I said, wiping away his tears. He crushed his lips against mine the next instant, pulling me tighter against him as we kissed. The kiss was soft and warm and deep, and I hardly paid attention to the chorus of "awwww"s as the kiss deepened even more.

Cassius' PoV:

Cassius was exhausted after the long plane ride - which made no sense, because he had slept the entire time. He slept in the taxi ride to the house, snuggled against his husband, and stumbled into the house as Brutus carried both of their suitcases.

The house was big, open and bright even in the pitch black. There were large windows in the living room where he walked into, leading out to a pool which was on a wooden deck. There was a large Jacuzzi, too. At that, Cassius felt his heart pound.

Cassius felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He jumped slightly and turned around in his love's arms. He held Brutus' face in his hands and kissed him softly. There was no one else in the world but them at the moment, as they stood in the foyer of the large house they'd share for the next two weeks, their kiss hot and hungry and passionate.

"Bedroom?" Brutus spoke the single word against Cassius' mouth.

Cassius smiled. "Bedroom," he agreed, and they stumbled towards the bedroom, kissing desperately the whole time. Their clothes were thrown carelessly across the floor, in the hall leading to the bedroom, and they were both naked by the time they entered the bedroom. "Brutus," he said. "I need you to touch me."

"Anything for you, my love." Brutus slid a finger into him.

Cassius gasped, arching his back. "Brutus!" he screamed. It felt so good to let out all the screams he couldn't when they were at home or someplace else. Brutus pulled his finger out after a while and grabbed Cassius' bare hips, thrusting into him. Cassius threw his head back and let out the loudest moan he could manage, making his lover jump.

"I love you," Brutus gasped as he made love to Cassius. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-"

Cassius cut him off with his lips, kissing him deeply. "My Brutus," he murmured against Brutus' mouth, making his husband smile. He always loved the feeling of Brutus moving inside him, he could never get enough of it. It felt so good. After a while, he fell beside Brutus onto the bed, exhausted, and fell asleep instantly in his husband's arms.


	58. Chapter 58

Brutus' PoV:

I woke up to find the spot beside me empty. I was surprised, Cassius didn't usually leave me. When I woke up, he was always right here. I put on a robe and padded out into the kitchen barefoot on the cold tile.

Cassius was standing by the microwave, and there was something in it. He smiled when he saw me. "Oh, you're awake," he said innocently. "How did you sleep?"

I glared at him. "You left me, Cassius."

"What?" Then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh Brutus...I didn't mean to. I was hungry, so I got up and looked for food. I'm sorry."

His eyes were so full of regret that I smiled. "It's okay." I hugged him. "I probably overreacted."

Cassius rubbed my back. "I love you, Brutus," he said.

I smiled and kissed him, pressing myself against him. "I love you," I said against his lips. He held me closer and slipped my robe off me, pulling my naked body against him. One of his hands rested on my butt and I moaned, deepening the kiss. His tongue searched my mouth, soft and warm and wet.

BEEP.

We both jumped, and then he laughed. "That would be the microwave," he observed, opening it and getting out a Pop Tart. He took a bite of it, and I watched him.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much junk food, love," I said, gently taking the plate away from Cassius. I worried constantly about him.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Of course not."

"I can join a gym." He took the Pop Tart off the plate and all but inhaled it.

I sighed. "But you haven't."

"If I want to eat junk food I will!" he yelled at me. I took a step back, startled. His eyes widened. "Brutus..."

I didn't listen. I ran out of the room, tears filling my eyes, and down the hall to the bedroom. I sat down on the large California king bed and cried. He yelled at me. He actually yelled at me, over something not even worth fighting about.

"Brutus?" I felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Go away." I sniffled.

"Hey. I'm sorry," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I love you."

I looked up at my husband. His eyes were filled with love, gentle and calm. My heart fluttered. "Cassius, you know I love you," I said, holding his hand. "I'm worried about you. In sickness and in health, remember?" I repeated our vows from yesterday.

He smiled. "I'm not sick," he told me.

"You're pregnant, and you will make yourself sick if you don't eat healthier foods," I pointed out. "I love you, Cassius."

"I love you so much." He pulled me closer, and then we were kissing. He pressed his mouth demandingly against mine, and I groaned softly into his mouth.

We broke apart, panting, after a long time. Cassius rested his forehead against mine, his warm breath against my lips. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll do something fun, okay?"

"Or why don't you get undressed and we can go in the pool?" I suggested.

Cassius grinned. "I like that idea, too," he said, pressing his lips to mine. Iundressed him and we went in the pool, I jumped in and he jumped in after me, splashing me in the face. I splashed him right back and he splashed me two times harder, and we splashed each other until his lips found mine. We floated around the pool kissing and I found myself pressed against the concrete wall, his lips inches from mine.

I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" His bottom lip brushed mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close as the kiss deepened.

"You've never made love to me in a pool," I observed.

"Want me to?" He pecked me on the lips.

I sighed happily, holding his face in my hands. "Yes," I sighed, kissing him hard.

Afterwards, he held me as we drifted around the pool, my head on his shoulder as he shifted inside me. "I love you," Cassius murmured, resting his cheek against my head.

"I love you," I mumbled back, drowsily. Cassius just kissed my hair and we floated in silence for a while.

Titinius' PoV:

I miss Cassius more than I thought I would.

We had left the wedding reception right before he left to be alone, we had gone around to the back of the barn where we leaned against the metal wall and held hands. "I miss you already," I said.

He smiled at me and held me closer. "Don't," he said, sounding like he was going to cry. "Don't make this harder."

I blinked and rested my head against his shoulder, looking up at the full moon. "This is so romantic," I said. "Like in movies."

Cassius laughed softly, wrapping his arms around me. "Promise you'll call me when I'm on my honeymoon."

I turned to look at him, and his blue eyes met my own. "I don't know how I couldn't," I said.

"Good." He buried his face in my neck and inhaled, taking a shaky breath. "I love you, Titinius. Even if you think I hate you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you, too," I said, blinking again.

I smile as the happiness of the memory leaves me. I'm at Messala's house, and we're watching a movie. I lean into his arms and stare at the screen where the gay couple on the screen are now making out.

Messala turns to look at me, and he turns my face towards his. He kisses me deeply and I grab a fistful of his shirt and kiss back, shifting in his arms. "I love you," he says against my lips.

"I love you," I echo, moving closer to him in the reclined armchair. Kissing Messala isn't anything like kissing Cassius, but it feels good and I like it. I moan, pressing myself against him and I feel his hands underneath my shirt. He finally takes my shirt off and kisses me harder, running his hands over my bare skin.

"Ooooh, wait till Mom sees that," I hear Maggie say. I open my eyes to find the light turned on in the kitchen, and she's standing by the fridge with a soda in her hand. "Still haven't changed teams?"

"Obviously not," I say, and she grins.

"You're funny. I like you." Maggie opens her soda and goes up the stairs, pouring some of her Coke into her mouth.

I raise my eyebrows at Messala. "Quite a sister you've got there," I say.

"I know, right?" He ducks his head and kisses my neck, his lips warm against my skin.

"Messala, maybe we should go up to your room." He licks my neck and I whimper.

"You taste good." He kisses me on the mouth.

I blush. "We're not really...watching the movie."

"I like the movie," he informs me, tilting his head and kissing me deeply.

I struggle to pay attention to the movie, but I lean my head back against the chair and close my eyes, feeling his lips brush against my skin. I whimper when he bites into my neck, sucking on my skin which will probably leave a hickey, not that I really care. I can wear a turtle neck tomorrow, good thing I don't look terrible in them. I kiss Messala on the lips, and he runs his hands through my dark hair.

I hear the front door open, and he springs away from me. "Mom?" Messala gasps, blushing violently.

I feel my face heat up. I've only met Messala's mom once before, and I don't think I made too good of an impression since she found us making out on the couch. "Messala," she says, then nodded at me. "Titinius. Good to see you again."

I blush even more and reach for my shirt. "Nice to see you again too, ma'am."

Messala grins and kisses me full on the lips, in front of his mom. I whimper quietly into his mouth and kiss him harder, climbing into his lap and putting my hands on either side of him, pinning him to the back of the chair, and I kissed him on the mouth.

"Messala?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Messala looks over at his mom as I kiss his neck, forgetting about my shirt which had fallen on the floor.

She raises an eyebrow at Messala, and he just smiles and pulls me into another kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

Brutus' PoV:

On our second night in California, Cassius and I dragged our beach chairs out to the water. "I've never been on a beach at night," I said as we stepped onto the sand. "It must be romantic."

Cassius smiled warmly. "It is," he said. "I went out by myself once during a trip to the beach. Two years ago, I think."

"You should have woken me up for that," I said, remembering. We had gone to Ocean City in Maryland two years ago. For the first time in a long time, I reflected on that trip. We'd stayed from for exactly a week in a nice condo.  
When we could see the crashing waves on the beach, we walked faster to where the wate ran over our feet and we sat down in our chairs. "Hey," Cassius said, and I looked over at him. "You know who I love more than anyone else in the world?"

I smiled, feeling a rush of love for him. "Who?"

"You," he said, grinning.

"Cassius, love, that's so sweet," I sighed, I kissed him, tilting my chair a bit so our lips could meet. He kissed me softly first, then harder, until I got up and climbed into his lap, putting my legs on either side of him so my crotch was pressed against his.

Cassius moaned. "Oh, Brutus...that's so hot..." I groaned softly in response before pressing my lips to his in a swift kiss. I dug my fingers into his hair, kissing him passionately, and the chair toppled backwards, falling onto the sand. I fell on top of Cassius, and we both laughed even though my legs ached a bit from how they were positioned after we fell over.

Cassius held my face in his hands. "Well, let's get up," he said, and I rolled off him onto the sand as we fixed the chair. I sat in his lap then and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," he echoed, putting his arm around me as we stared out into the darkness.

Cassius' PoV:

A half an hour later, Cassius lay with Brutus on their large bed as they kissed. Brutus explored his mouth with his tongue, licking Cassius' tongue before moving deeper into his mouth. They didn't talk, they didn't even have sex. They just kissed and kissed, for a long time. Cassius put his hands up Brutus' shirt and ran them down his husband's stomach.

After a while, almost an hour Cassius thought, Brutus finally pulled away from his lips and snuggled into Cassius' arms, both of them still fully clothed. "I'm so happy," Brutus sighed, pressing his face into Cassius' neck. "So, so happy."  
Cassius smiled. "I wish I could move on from Titinius," he said. "You really seem happy."

"Don't be jealous, Cassius." Brutus lifted his head and kissed him. "You can let him go, if you really do love him."

Cassius sighed. Maybe this was the best thing for everyone. But then he thought of Titinius' naked body pressed against his, that night in the bath at his grandparents' farm, laying in his arms after making love, and tears filled his eyes. "I c-can't," he said. "I love him."

Brutus pushed himself on top of Cassius. "I'm trying to help you, love," he said, his dark eyes gazing lovingly into Cassius'. Cassius smiled, and it was only half forced. "It's not like you can't still see each other. Just be best friends."

Cassius shook his head. "I can't do that," he choked. "I'm in love with him.

"Cass, you're my husband. You need to let go, both for us and for you two."

Cassius closed his eyes. Memories of him and Titinius flashed through his head, from their first kiss to their first time and other loving moments. Their kisses even after they broke up, the times they lay with each other and slept together. _I love you_, he thought, tears streaming down his face. _I love you so, so, so much_. He imagined Titinius' warm lips on his, the taste of his mouth, the feel of Titinius' bare skin pressed against his, and knew that he would never, ever forget their relationship.

He felt different when he let go, so he knew that he had. He broke down and sobbed then, wishing more than anything that Titinius was there with him. _That's not letting go, idiot_, he scolded himself mentally. He buried his face in Brutus' chest and sobbed as his husband held him.

"Shhh," Brutus said, and Cassius looked up at him.

"I got snot on your shirt," Cassius observed. "I'm sorry."

Brutus laughed, and the sound lifted Cassius' heart. "It's okay, love," he said, and held Cassius as the tears started again. "You can call Titinius if you want. I can give you some privacy."

"He's probably asleep, but I'll try anyway." Brutus kissed him softly on the lips and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "I'll be in the hot tub!" he called, his voice getting fainter as he went down the longish hallway.  
Cassius got out his iPhone, which he hadn't touched in two days, and dialed Titinius' number. "Please be awake," he prayed, because it was eight and it was eleven in Pennsylvania, and Titinius was probably sleeping especially since it was a Sunday night.

"Hello?" Titinius answered, and Cassius heart swelled with love. "Cassius?"

"Titinius," he said, sniffling. "I miss you."

"Oh, Cassius, I miss you too." Titinius sounded like he was going to cry, or was crying.

"Titinius, I - I think I just let go," Cassius said. "I've moved on. I can feel it."

His best friend was silent for a long time, and just as Cassius thought he'd hung up Titinius said, "Well, I'm glad to know it was so easy for you," in a flat voice and then he did hang up.

Cassius stared open mouthed at his phone. He tried calling Titinius back but he wouldn't answer, and tears streamed down Cassius' face. After a while, he tried texting Titinius. _Please call me_, he typed. _Don't give up on us, not after all we've been through to save at least our friendship._

Surprisingly, Titinius texted him back. _I'm not the one who's given up, Cassius._  
Tears dripped onto Cassius' iPhone screen and he wiped them off with his shirt. _I still love you_, _Titinius_.

Titinius texted him back after that. _I love you, too._ _But don't bother trying to contact me._

Cassius smiled when he saw that Titinius didn't hate him. But not being able to talk to his best friend was like him dying, only Titinius would be happy and he wouldn't.

He went out in the backyard to find Brutus in the hot tub, his clothes and a towel on the concrete stairs leading up to the large Jacuzzi. "What happened?" his husband asked.

Cassius took his shirt off and then his pants, then removed his underwear and left his clothes beside Brutus'. "I told him I thought I'd moved on and he said 'I'm glad to know it was so easy for you' or something like that, and then he hung up on me. But then we texted and..." He gave his iPhone to Brutus so he could see their messages.

Brutus' face got all red. "I'm going to hurt him," said Brutus. "I'll make him regret-"

Cassius took the phone away from him and set it on top of his pile of clothes. "Don't. He should be mad at me." Cassius wiped his eyes. "He did tell me he loves me, though."

"I have to admit I respect him for that," Brutus declared. "Nothing else."

Cassius leaned against him. "I just wonder if we'll get past this," he thought aloud. "If this is just another big fight or if we'll actually break up as friends this time. I mean, I let go of everything."

"Hey," Brutus said gently. "Look at me." Cassius did, and Brutus wrapped his arms around Cassius' neck. "You did nothing wrong. If Titinius wants to come around, if he wants you back, he'll come around. But there's nothing you can do about his own decision, though if he decides to stay away from you he's missing out-" Cassius cut the other boy off with his lips, Brutus' words muffled against his mouth.

He let the kiss linger before pulling back. "That's really good advice," he complimented. Brutus blushed, or maybe it was just the heat from the hot tub. "I love you."

Brutus frowned. "This is my fault," he said.

"What?" Cassius said, startled. "It's not your fault at all. Why would it be your fault?"

"Because," Brutus started, "if it weren't because of me, you two would still be together and in love. But not only did I ruin your love with him, I ruined your friendship with your best friend, too."

Cassius' eyes widened in realization. "Oh, love," he sighed. "That's not true, not at all. I could have turned you down but it was my choice to be with you, my decision, just like you said it's Titinius decision if he wants to come back to me."  
Brutus shook his head. "I ruined your relationship with him," he choked. "I ruined the person I love's relationship with his best friend."

"No," Cassius said, but Brutus wasn't listening.

"Why on earth do you love me?" Brutus asked him.

The question startled him. "Never say that again!" Cassius yelled in Brutus' face. "You're mine, and you'll be mine forever so deal with it!" Do you understand me?! You're _mine_!"

Brutus smiled, and their lips were crushed together the next instant. Brutus moaned, pressing his lips against Cassius' so hard that they were sure to be bruised. "Cassius," he groaned. "I...I need you to...please..." Cassius understood. He stroked Brutus, wrapping his hand around the thing between his legs, and Brutus cried out. "Cassius!" he said loudly. "Please." His husband leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Cassius touched him.

Afterwards, Brutus lay in Cassius' arms in the hot tub, cheek resting against Cassius' shoulder. "I love you," Brutus murmured, his palm trailing on top of the water, which was full of bubbles.

Cassius smiled and kissed his hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. Brutus stood in the shower, his body covered by the tile wall. The shower floor was tile too, which led onto a carpet and was separated by a glass door.

Cassius sat up in bed and watched Brutus shampoo his hair. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and got up to join his husband in the shower.  
Brutus smiled when he noticed Cassius was awake. "Morning," he said, wrapping his arms around Cassius' bare waist when he stepped into the shower.

Cassius frowned. "I miss Titinius," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "And he hates me now."

"No, he doesn't," Brutus objected. "I read that text message. He said he loves you."

"He has a reason to hate me." Cassius grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over his skin. Brutus took it from him and did it for him, and Cassius smiled. When Cassius turned around, he felt the cool soap running down his back and then Brutus' lips on his neck after the soap was washed off. Cassius moaned as Brutus' tongue ran across his skin, and then his lips. "Are you going to eat me?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes." Brutus bit his neck, but not enough for it to hurt. "I want you so badly, Cassius."

In response, Cassius pressed him against the cold tile wall and made love to him, then they wrapped themselves in towels and got out of the shower still kissing.

"Brutus," Cassius gasped against his husband's lips, sliding his hands down the other boy's bare chest. "Are you hungry?"

Brutus' brown eyes were filled with obvious desire. "Yes," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Cassius' neck.

Cassius smiled and pressed their lips together before pulling back. "For food," he said.

"Oh." Brutus looked disappointed. "So we can't stay in bed all morning? A shame." His lips brushed Cassius'.

Cassius' grin widened. "What has gotten into you?" He held Brutus closer to him.

"I'm horny." A grin spreaded onto Brutus' face. "For you," he added.

Cassius went crimson. "Get over here," he said, and led Brutus back to bed.


	60. Chapter 60

Titinius' PoV:

I spend all day in bed crying.

I'd cried myself to sleep last night in Messala's arms, and when he left I cried some more. I miss Cassius so much. My heart aches for him, but I'm so fucking pissed at him. He moved on? What's that supposed to mean, that he doesn't love me anymore?  
I still love you, Titinius. I remember his text from last night, and a rush of love for him runs through me. I can almost feel his warm lips on mine. I so clearly remember our kiss the mornng of his wedding - in a sink at a salon. I smile, unable to keep myself from thinking how romantic that was. I bet nobody's thought of that. A smug smile appears on my face. I bet Brutus hasn't thought of that.

_Stop_, I tell myself. _You need to move on, too. After all, Cassius has. Our love shouldn't be important to you anymore._ I can almost imagine how Cassius would react if he heard that. Because for some reason, after he moved on, him loving me is still important.  
I lift my head out of my pillow and glance at my iPhone, which is sitting on my nightstand. Sighing, and knowing that this will happen eventually and I may as well get this over with now before our relationship is permanently damaged, I make myself call Cassius.

He answers on the second ring. "Titinius?" He sounds shocked.

"I'm..." I grit my teeth, not wanting to say it. But I've always been stubborn. "I'm sorry."

Cassius is silent for a moment. "You-you mean it?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

It makes me smile, too. "Yeah. But Cassius, if you moved on our love shouldn't be important to you."

He gasps slightly. "Our love is the most important thing to me," he says. "Well, one of the most. After my charming husband here." I hear them kiss over the phone.

"Ew," I say, gagging and making sure Cassius can hear me. I hear him kiss Brutus louder and know he's making fun of me, and I gag louder so I know he can hear me.

When we're all done with that, he says, "Titinius, I love you."

My heart flutters. "I love you, too," I sigh.

"Finally!" I hear Brutus exclaim, and Cassius and I both laugh. "You two. I swear, you're going to slowly drive me insane."

"Why don't you go make us some breakfast, love?" I hear Cassius say.

"I thought we already had breakfast." Brutus' tone is seductive.

"Ew!" I exclaim. "Oh, God, I did not need to hear that. Way too much information, thank you."

"We had breakfast!" Brutus singsongs, giggling. "And you're welcome, Titinius."

"Brutus!" I can tell when Cassius covers his phone with his hand.

"But we didn't actually eat any food!" Brutus calls, and I hear his voice getting softer as he leaves.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Cassius apologizes.

"Me, too." I laugh. "So, had a good morning did we?"

I can picture him blushing. "Oh, shut it," he tells me. "So how's Messala?"

"Good," I answer. "Cassius, we need to talk."

"What's up?"

I stare down at my lap. "We're in love with each other."

"I know that. Keep going."

"This can't...happen. This fighting. It's been going on for months and I'm sick of it."

"Hey, we're seeing Angela," Cassius points out. "I think it's helping."

"You call last night helping?" I say in awe.

"Well...no, but-" he starts.

"I love you, Cassius," I say. "You and Brutus would die for each other, I would die for you-" I hear him take a shaky breath. "Cassius?"

"That's so sweet, Titinius," he says. "I'd do the same for you. Really, I would. I'd put both you and Brutus before me any day."  
Partly just to irritate him I say, "Which of us first?"

"See, this is what drives me nuts!" he exclaimes. I wince. Maybe that was a mistake. "My feelings are complicated. But just know that I do have feelings for you, and would do almost anything for you."

"Almost?" I repeat. "But you'd do anything for Brutus."

"_Goodbye_," he says.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I love you."

Cassius is silent before a moment before he says, "I love you, too, Titinius. More than you know. I love you so much." And he hangs up.

I hang up too and put my phone down, a huge grin on my face. I feel myself growing hard and put my hand in my pants, stroking myself gently and then harder. A wave of pleasure shoots through me. I think of Cassius' gentle, soft lips against mine, his naked body resting against mine in the bath. I squirm, arching my back as I wrap my hands around my own erection. "Cassius," I whimper, imagining it's him doing this to me. I come all over the towel I usually slept on (I'm always prepared for times like this. I don't like washing my sheets three times a day). I think of Cassius and my heart speeds up, knowing Messala would hate this. God, he deserves so much better than me. I love him so much, and thinking of Cassius like this always makes me feel guilty.

I sigh and get up to clean myself, thinking about how I'm going to call Messala afterwards and tell him how much I love him. He'll be pleased to hear that. I feel a bit better as I head towards my bathroom.

Cassius' PoV:

Cassius and Brutus had a lot of work to make up at school when they got back from their honeymoon two weeks later. They both had to stay in after and at lunch a lot of days with teachers so they could be taught the lessons.

As for his relationship with Titinius, they did their best to act like normal best friends. They had another appointment with Angela a week after Cassius and Brutus got back. Angela knew all about their wedding - in fact, Cassius had invited her and she came.

"So," Angela said as they sat down. "How was your honeymoon?"

Cassius smiled, thinking of the warm, bright house. "Good," he answered. "I love Brutus."

Titinius looked over at him and then back at Angela. "Cassius and I had a fight while he was on his honeymoon."

"Okay, what happened?" Angela asked.

"Cassius moved on." Titinius glared at Cassius, who just sighed.

"So you're upset," she predicted.

"Oh, I'm not upset," Titinius corrected her. Cassius fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm angry."  
"You're angry, then," said Angela. "Why?"

Titinius swallowed, looking like he was going to cry. "I'm angry because...for the last week Cassius wouldn't touch me. We've stopped laying together on the couch and sleeping together. Best friends sleep together sometimes, he's so disgusted with me he won't even do that. He even stopped holding my hand." Titinius' voice was broken.

Cassius stared at him, but no words were coming up. He couldn't think of what to say, so he reached for Titinius' hand which was on his best friend's lap but Titinius pulled away angrily. "Cassius just tried to hold your hand," Angela observed. "But you won't let him."

"That's right." Titinius wouldn't even look at him. Cassius felt like his heart was breaking.

"But you want to," Angela said. "You want to, but you're angry so you're shutting him out."

Titinius looked at her, and Cassius followed his gaze. Angela looked truly concerned, which made Cassius like her more. She seemed to really care about the people she saw, even though she was probably really busy and saw ten or twenty people a day. Maybe more. Cassius smiled. "Yes," Titinius admitted. "I want to."

Shocked, Cassius turned his gaze to Titinius and gawked at him. He knew Titinius probably wanted to, but thought he was too stubborn to ever admit it. Titinius glared at him. "What?"

"I'm just...shocked," Cassius said. "I didn't think you'd admit that."

"Why not?"

"Because," Cassius went on, "you hate me."

"Cassius," said Angela, and he turned to her. "Do you really believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Cassius said sadly.

"I love you, Cassius," Titinius told him, and his heart fluttered at the same time it felt like it was being ripped apart. "I'm pissed at you, but I love you. I never hated you, you know that. I just want us to be close, like we were. Like you said, nothing has to change because you and Brutus got married. You even kissed me the morning of the wedding."

Angela looked confused. Cassius just cleared his throat and said, "If I remember correctly, Titinius, it was _you_ who kissed _me_."

Titinius went crimson, and said nothing. "Cassius, I just want us to be close like we were. I said that already. I want to lay with you, I want to hold your hand. But you don't."

"I just tried and you wouldn't let me!" Cassius exclaimed.

"Okay, you don't have to yell," said Angela. "You should express your feelings but yelling isn't going to help-"

"Only because I said I wanted you to!" Titinius pointed out. "If I hadn't said anything, would you have tried to hold my hand?" Now Cassius fell silent. "Of course not!"

"Titinius, listen," Cassius said. "Just please, _listen_ to me!" Titinius shook his head and turned away, but before he could stop himself he gently turned Titinius and pressed their lips together. Titinius gasped against his mouth and grabbed a fistful of Cassius' shirt, pushing his body against Cassius'. Cassius groaned, holdng Titinius close as their lips brushed. He forgot about Angela then, it was like when he was with Brutus, no one else existed. But this wasn't anything like kissing Brutus. His heart was pounding frantically against Titinius', and as the kiss grew deeper they explored each other's mouths.

"This isn't what I meant by expressing your feelings," Angela said, somewhere in the distance.

Cassius broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Titinius', who still had a fistful of his shirt. "You didn't ask me to kiss you," he pointed out, satisfied with his comeback.

Titinius giggled. "Good point. I surrender."

"Good." Cassius pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, right, Angela's in the room." Titinius blushed. "I forgot."

Angela laughed softly. "So, uh, I see you two worked that out on your own," she observed.

"He wasn't listening," Cassius said defensively. "I had to do _something_."

"That's why you kissed me?" Titinius asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Cassius quickly. "Did I kiss you like I didn't love you?"

Titinius smiled. "You kissed me like - like you wanted to-"

"Okay, why don't we move on?" said Angela before Titinius could finish, and they did.


	61. Chapter 61

It was the middle of June when Cassius had his baby. Cassius and Brutus were in bed, making out. Cassius on top of Brutus.

"We should switch it up once in a while," Cassius said, "Me on top of you is hot, but I'd like to just lay down and relax sometimes."

Brutus grinned. "I think we can arrange that," he said. Cassius grinned and kissed him, then grabbed his hips and grinded against him.

Brutus watched him, his dark eyes full of lust. "Cassius, I...I want..."

"Shhh." Cassius wriggled down the bed and took him into his mouth.

His husband gasped loudly. "Cassius, kiss me," Brutus begged. "Please." Cassius lifted his head and kissed him, sucking on Brutus' tongue as his lover moaned, and that was when he felt it. A searing pain in his stomach. He roller over onto the bed, moaning in pain.

Brutus looked panicked. "Cassius?!"

"It's...the baby," Cassius gasped. "I think it's coming!"

"O-okay, I'll get your mom," Brutus said. "You just stay there, it's going to be okay." Brutus slipped on a robe and went across the hall, then knocked on Cassius' parents' door. Cassius was vaguely aware of his mom and dad coming in, frightened looks on their face.

"Titinius," Cassius gasped. "Somebody...somebody call him. Please."

"We will," Brutus said, "Just hang in there, all right? We'll get you to the hospital."

It was a short but painful drive to the hospital. Cassius had terrible cramps, and tears streamed down his face. They got a room with a pretty view of the city, which Cassius made himself concentrate on.

"I'll be right here the whole time, love," Brutus told him. "The nurse will be in in a few minutes."

"Titinius," said Cassius, almost panicking himself. He was afraid, afraid that it would hurt. "Where is he? I want him."

"I'm here!" Titinius exclaimed, running in the room. "Oh my God, it's really happening."

Brutus nodded. "Cassius, who do you want in here with you?" he asked.

"You," answered Cassius, still crying from the pain. "And Titinius."

Titinius' smile made him smile too. The nurse came in then and talked to them for a while. "Okay Cassius, push on three. One, two, three."

Cassius pushed, and the pain that filled him was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It hurt so, so badly. But Brutus was holding his hand and Titinius was holding his other hand, and Cassius was happy that the two people he loved most in the world were right beside him. "Ow," Cassius sobbed, pushing again. More pain filled him, filled his entire world. Now he couldn't imagine not being in this pain, it was like he was used to it already. "Ow!"

Brutus swallowed, and when Cassius looked over at his husband he realized Brutus was crying. "Brutus-" he started. Brutus squeezed his hand as more pain burst through him.

* * *

Three hours later, it was finally over. He tried to get a good look at his son before the nurse took him to give him a bath, but he was so happy the pain was over that he figured he could wait.

Brutus smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Cassius returned his smile. "I was in pain," he answered, "but I've been okay, because you were here." Brutus leaned forward and kissed him, and the familiar feeling of Brutus' warmlips on his comforted him.

"Uh, guys," Titinius said awkwardly from beside him.

The kiss broke as Cassius turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said, smiling.

"Cassius," a female voice said then. The nurse handed Cassius his son, and Cassius gasped. The boy had Brutus' eyes, the same exact dark brown, and Cassius' blonde hair.

A lump formed in Cassius throat. "He's...beautiful."

His parents and Junia were in the room by then, and they were all smiling. "Yay, I'm an aunt!" Junia exclaimed as the nurse left.

"I'm too old to be a grandfather," Cassius dad complained, and they all laughed.

"What's his name?" Junia asked.

Cassius looked at Brutus. "Carter," Brutus suggested.

"I like that," Cassius said. He looked down at Carter in his arms, and the boy was asleep.

"Come on," his mom said. "Let's leave them alone." The four of them - his parents, Junia, and Titinius - left the room.

Cassius smiled and turned his head to look at Brutus. "I love you," he said, filled with love for his husband. His family. "My family," he said aloud.

Brutus kissed him abruptly, catching Cassius by surprise, and he smiled against Brutus' mouth as they kissed. "I love you, too," Brutus smiled against his lips and looked down at their baby. "He's beautiful," he said, smiling. "He looks like you."

"No, he looks like you!" Why did Brutus think Carter looked like him? His eyes were identical to Brutus'. Carter's eyes opened then and he began to cry.

Brutus looked confused. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Here, you try holding him," Cassius suggested, giving Carter to Brutus. The baby stopped crying instantly and smiled up at his father. Cassius' jaw dropped. "He likes you more than me! Traitor." Cassius grinned.

"Oh, that's not true, is it Carter?" Brutus held the baby closer to him and showered him with kisses. "You like your mommy, don't you?" Carter gave Brutus a confused look that matched his father's.

"Hey, I want a kiss too," Cassius protested.

Brutus grinned. "Of course," he said, and pecked Cassius on the lips. "I love you."

Cassius' heart fluttered. "I love you, too."

* * *

It was almost dawn when they got home. "What are we going to do about school?" Cassius asked. Carter was in his crib which they had put in their room, asleep.

Brutus stood in front of him and bent his head. It was a moment before Cassius realized Brutus was unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, obviously we're not going," Brutus said, unbuttoning the last button and sliding Cassius' shirt off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Cassius' neck, their lips inches apart. Brutus grinned. "Jealous of a not even a day old baby, Cass, that's a new one even for you."

Cassius blushed. "Oh, shut it," he said, pressing their lips together. Forgetting all about the door, which they had left wide open, Cassius deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Brutus' mouth.

"Uh...maybe you want to close the door, guys?" Cassius' mom said.

"Oh, crap!" Cassius said, and Brutus burst out laughing as he quickly closed the door and locked it, then tested it to make sure it was locked. It was. "Sorry, Mom!" he called as Brutus wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," Brutus murmured, connecting their lips. Cassius wrapped his arms around Brutus' waist, feeling a rush of love for his Brutus.

Cassius pulled away from his lips after a long time. "Brutus, I love you," he said.

Brutus smiled. "Oh, my Cassius, I love you too," he sighed, his eyes glittering with love. His lips were red and perfect, and Cassius tilted his head as their lips touched and he led Brutus over to the bed.


	62. Chapter 62

Weeks passed and Cassius realized how hard taking care of a baby really was. Carter cried - a lot. And when he wasn't crying, he was pooping or throwing up. It seemed like he hardly ever slept, and Brutus and Cassius used the time that he did to spend time together.

Cassius and Brutus were snuggled together in bed one day, naked underneath the blankets. Their son was in his crib sleeping, quiet for once. Brutus' head was resting against Cassius' shoulder and Cassius rested his cheek on Brutus' dark hair. "Being parents is so hard," Brutus declared, kissing Cassius' bare shoulder. "I hardly ever get to be alone with you now."

"Well, we're not technically alone." Cassius stared at Carter's crib.

"True," said Brutus. "Maybe we could ask your parents to take care of him for a few days, and we could go see our grandparents."

"That sounds wonderful," Cassius sighed. For days he'd been feeling like he and Brutus were drifting apart, and that was the last thing he wanted. "I feel like we haven't been together like we should."

Brutus looked at him with worried brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...we hardly ever do this." Cassius put a hand between his husband's legs and Brutus gasped. "I feel like we're drifting apart."

"Oh, Cassius!" Brutus exclaimed, startling him. He held Cassius closer to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. We'll go to Grandma and Grandpa's farm, I promise. We'll do anything you want."

"I don't want us to grow apart," Cassius said.

"Cass. You're my husband, and I love you so much." Cassius lifted his head and kissed him. "You know," he said, changing the subject, "the last day of school is in a week."

"Wow." Cassius couldn't believe it, how he had gone from dating Titinius to falling in love with him to dating Brutus to marrying Brutus and having a baby in a year.

"Maybe we should have a party at our house," Brutus suggested.

"A trip _and_ a party?" Cassius smiled. "We are going to be very busy people."

Brutus grinned as their lips touched. "Then we should take advantage of this," he whispered, pulling the blankets over them. Brutus' body moved with him as Cassius thrusted into him, moving inside his lover. Cassius grabbed his bare hips and Brutus moaned loudly, but Cassius silenced him with a kiss. He stared into Brutus' brown eyes and knew that Brutus loved him, that they would always love each other.

Their lovemaking was interrupted by loud crying. Brutus groaned, closing his eyes, and the moment was gone. Anger filled Cassius, surprising him, and he gritted his teeth. "Make him stop!" Cassius yelled, throwing the blankets off them. "Just make him stop! I was enjoying myself before he started crying, and he ruined everything! It's _his_ fault that I never get to spend any time with you!" Cassius pulled out of him and wrapped a robe around himself as he got out of bed.

"He's a _baby_, Cassius," Brutus said, following him and grabbing his robe. "He's a month old. He can't help it."

"It's true!" Cassius said. Carter just cried even louder. "What's wrong with him now?"

"He probably needs his diaper changed," Brutus said. His expression was gentle, and Cassius wondered how he could have been so selfish.

Cassius sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said. "I love you, Brutus."

Brutus smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I love you too, Cass," he said, and they kissed. "Let's figure out what's wrong with him, okay?"

"Okay," Cassius agreed. "Maybe he's hungry."

Brutus sniffed the air. "Ew!" he exclaimed. "Nope, he definitely needs his diaper changed. Oh God, that's _so_ gross." He covered his nose with his hand and got a diaper out of the new bag they'd just gotten. "I swear, this kid's gone through five bags of diapers in the past week."

Cassius grinned. "Well, he can't be worse than you when you were a baby," he joked.

"Hey, I'm proud of it," Brutus said. "Be quiet." Cassius just laughed and wrapped his arms around Brutus from behind him as his husband changed their son's diaper, and Cassius kissed his neck. Brutus shivered. "Oh, Cassius..._stop_," he begged, tossing Carter's old diaper into the trash can.

Cassius smiled and Brutus turned around in his arms, kissing his lips. Brutus moaned, his arms around Cassius' waist, and they kissed deeply.

"Cassius," Brutus said, pulling back from his lips, "I want you to know that you can open up to me. You can tell me anything. If you feel left out...tell me. Because I don't want us to drift apart, either. I love you, Cassius."

"I love you, too," Cassius said, fighting back tears. Their lips were an inch apart and their lips had barely touched when Carter began crying - again. Cassius opened his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Brutus," he growled.

"It's okay," Brutus reassured him, and picked up their son, murmuring soothing words to the baby as he held him. Eventually Carter stopped. "Why don't you try holding him?"

"I'll try," said Cassius. "But I don't think he likes me much." Still, he took the baby from his husband, and of course he started crying again. "See? He hates me!"

Brutus stared at him sympathetically. "Cassius, I'm sure that's not true," he said.

"I'm the one who carried him for months, went through hell on earth to give birth to him," Cassius said. "I don't get why he doesn't like me. He liked you right away."

"Well..." Brutus looked conflicted. "Maybe you just need to give him time to get used to you."

"He had nine months to do that!" Cassius protested. "He doesn't love me. I didn't have to be happy about having him, I didn't have to love him. But I did. And this is what I get for it."

Carter had stopped crying by then so Brutus put him back in his crib, and he moved close to Cassius, wrapping his arms around Cassius' waist. "If it's worth anything, I love you," Brutus said.

Cassius smiled. "It's worth everything to me," he sighed, pressing their lips together. He felt Brutus' hands on the belt of his robe, and he felt his robe being slid off him, leaving him completely naked. Brutus' hands on his bare hips turned him on as he pressed Brutus against the wall, flipping them over.

Brutus didn't even bother to struggle against Cassius' grip. "Oooooh, that's so hot," was all he said, and grinned at Cassius. Cassius kissed him hard and Brutus' eyes widened before they closed, and Brutus held him closer around the waist. Cassius moaned as a rush of pleasure went through him, and he deepened the kiss. That was when Brutus pulled back. "Hey," he said. "How about we do something fun tonight?"

"With Carter?" Cassius asked, curious.

Brutus smiled. "Just you and I," he said.

"I'd like that," Cassius told him.

* * *

They went bowling that night. Cassius won the first game and Brutus won the second. "Ha, I win!" Brutus said loudly, and kissed Cassius full on the lips in the middle of the bowling alley. Cassius smiled and kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around Brutus' waist and deepened their kiss, not caring who was watching them.

Brutus was blushing furiously when they left. "I've never been one for public displays of affection, but that...that felt good," he sighed.

Cassius laughed as he unlocked the car. "Want to pull over somewhere and make out?" he asked, grinning as he opened the car door and got in the driver's seat.

Brutus stared at him, a hungry look in his eyes. "Oh, God yes," he said.


	63. Chapter 63

Brutus' PoV:

We got back later than we said we would. Titinius and Junia were watching Carter for us, and everything seemed fine when we got back. "Hey," Titinius said, pulling Cassius into a hug. "You're late."

Cassius blushed as he stepped out of Titinius' arms. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," Titinius said. "Did you guys have fun?"

I grinned. "You mean while we were bowling, or after?" I pressed my lips against Cassius' neck from behind him, causing my husband to jump slightly.

"Brutus!" Cassius exclaimed, laughing. "Do we need to go upstairs?"

"_Yes_," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

Cassius smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said.

"We can put Carter in his crib," I added, taking my son from Junia. Carter squirmed in my arms and reached a hand out, and I widened my eyes when I saw he was pointing at Cassius.

Cassius stared at Carter, shocked, and he took Carter from me. "See, he loves you," I told him. I knew he did. "Thanks for watching him, guys," I said to Titinius and Junia.

Titinius headed towards the door, and he smiled at me and Cassius. "It's no problem," he said. "You two deserve to have time to yourselves. I'm glad we could watch Carter, he's really cute." He left and I heard a car door open and close outside.

Junia looked at Cassius. "You and Titinius were a good couple but I think you and Brutus are sweet together too," she said.

"Um thanks," Cassius replied.

"Cassius," I said, tugging on his shirt impatiently. "I want a shower."

"Well, then, go take one," he said.

I glared at him. "Shower with _me_," I begged, resting my chin on his shoulder and wrapping, my arms around him. I kissed his neck and he shivered, and when I looked up again I realized Junia was gone too. Carter was asleep in Cassius' arms and my husband pecked me on the lips.

"Let's go upstairs," Cassius murmured against my lips. "We'll shower together and then we'll do whatever you want."

We put Carter in his crib, and thankfully he didn't wake up and start crying or anything like that. Cassius sighed in relief and we snuck into the bathroom. I turned the water on and turned around, gasping in surprise when I realized Cassius was right behind me. I smiled as he unbuttoned the three buttons on my shirt, and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. I sighed against his lips, closed my eyes as our lips brushed.

"I love you, Brutus," Cassius told me, and I smiled as I held his face in my hands. "I love you more than anything." His lips found mine again and we undressed each other, then got in the shower. He wrapped his arms around my naked body and I pressed myself against him, savoring the feeling of his arms around me. With Carter around (not that I didn't enjoy having him around) it was hard for me and Cassius to spend time together like we used to before Carter was born.

"Brutus," Cassius said, pulling back from my lips. I whimpered at the loss, wanting his lips back on mine, but I let him talk. "Do you mind if I spend the day with Titinius tomorrow? I just haven't gotten a chance to see him a lot because-"

"Of me," I finished for him. "Because of me." I suddenly felt guilty. How could I be so selfish? I'd been hanging all over Cassius when all he probably wanted was to be with Titinius, his best friend. If I didn't give him some space, we could fight like him and Titinius, or worse. "Cassius, I'm sorry," I said, stepping back. "You don't have to ask me to spend time with your best friend, or anyone."

"Brutus-"

I shook my head. "I'll give you more space," I told him. "I love you, Cassius. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I'm delighted that you are happy with me but-"

Cassius laughed, surprising me. "Brutus, love, that's not it," he said, pulling me against him. Hot water ran over our bare skin and I blinked some out of my eyes. "I want to spend time with you. I _love_ spending time with you. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you, because I won't. I swear. Don't you ever worry about that."

I felt a rush of love for him. "Cassius, I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say, so I just kissed him. I felt him smile against my mouth and he held me closer. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him back deeply.

After our shower, which involved more kissing than talking and, well, actually showering, Cassius and I wrapped ourselves in towels and went in our bedroom. I sighed at the nice cool air in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Cassius sat beside me and looked over at the crib, where Carter slept. We had had to take my bed out to make room for the crib, and my bed was now in a spare room in the same house. "Sometimes I still can't believe I have all this," Cassius said. "A husband, a son. How could I have been so upset about having Carter?"

"Because you're still a teenager," I suggested. "Sixteen and a half."

"But I love you enough to have married you at my age," Cassius said, and I smiled. "Now," he said, laying down and pulling me on top of him, "I do believe you've been holding out on me."

I grinned and kissed him. Our towels easily fell off us and we crawled under the blankets as he let me pleasure him. I licked his neck and he moaned, his hands resting on my hips. I nipped his skin and Cassius gasped. "Brutus," he sighed. "P-Please..."

"Shhh," I warned him. "Don't wake Carter." So far so good, but our lovemaking was never quiet.

"Brutus!" Cassius gasped, proving me right.

"_Shhh!_" I kissed him hard, so hard that I felt him grab me and we rolled over so that I was on the bottom. He was on top of me so fast, and I felt his warm lips on my face and lips and neck. He was everywhere, and I was so happy. We had always fit together perfectly, and now I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him.

Something wet and salty trickled down my face, and I sniffled and realized that I was crying. But I wasn't upset, I was so happy, and it confused me. I'd cried at the wedding, only a bit, but that was the only time I ever cried because I was happy.

Cassius stared at me in horror. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I wiped the tears away. "It's perfect," I said, my voice breaking. "Everything - my life, you, Carter, our family, especially right now."

My husband smiled. "Brutus," he sighed, "you're everything to me too. Not just my cousin, because when we were 'just cousins' you were like a brother to me. But now you're husband, my lover. My love. And you're a great friend to me." He kissed my lips softly. "You're my everything."

I smiled. "You're my everything, too," I choked, kissing him deeply. I gripped the edge of the thick comforter that was pulled on top of him with both of my hands. "I love you."

"I love you so much." He kissed my lips and instead of making love to me, he lay down beside me and held me. My smile widened and I snuggled against his naked body. I fell asleep beside him, the love that was between us now undeniable.


	64. Chapter 64

Cassius' PoV:

"What are we doing today?" Titinius asked after school the next day when Cassius picked him and Brutus up. He had continued taking classes online and stayed home to take care of Carter, and after school he usually picked up one or both of them. Sometimes other friends of theirs, too.

Cassius had thought about that, and had to admit he didn't know. "I don't know," he admitted as Brutus kissed his lips after getting in the passenger seat. "What do you want to do?"

"We could swim at my house," Titinius suggested. "My parents just got a waterslide, it's kinda small but fun."

Cassius smiled. "Okay," he agreed. They dropped Brutus off at Cassius' house and Cassius went upstairs to grab his bathing suit before going back out to the car. When they got to Titinius' house (no one was home yet except them) Cassius and Titinius changed into their bathing suits and went ouside.

"Whoa!" Cassius gawked at the "small" waterslide, which was not small. It was tall and really big, and it must have been loads of fun. "What's your definition of big?" Cassius asked Titinius.

The other boy grinned. "The ones at the water park."

Cassius shook his head as he began to climb the ladder. "'The ones at the water park,'" he repeated. "You're too much."

Titinius laughed as he followed Cassius. "We should go down together," he said. Cassius couldn't see him but he could almost picture his best friend blushing. Cassius got in first and held onto the metal bar to prevent himself from going down as Titinius climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around Cassius' waist. Below him was darkness and he could hear the sound of running water. "It's completely dark in there?" he asked nervously.

"Completely," said Titinius, and to Cassius' surprise he felt warm lips on his neck.

"Titinius!" Cassius gasped, and he felt Titinius smile against his neck as he let go of the bar. Cassius leaned back against Titinius as they went down, Titinius arms around his waist. Cassius laughed in delight and when they got to the light they were shot out of it and landed in the pool. Cassius gasped. "Cold!"

Titinius grinned. They were in the deep end and Cassius looked around for something to grab onto, and realized why look for something when your best friend was right here? He wrapped his arms around Titinius' neck and his legs around Titinius' waist. "Cassius...maybe we shouldn't..." But the look in his light blue eyes said otherwise.

"We're not doing anything," Cassius pointed out. "Besides, I like being this close to you. It's very nice."

Titinius went crimson but he didn't object. He just held Cassius and swam around the pool as Cassius pressed his cheek against Titinius' shoulder. "Want to go down the slide again?" Cassius suggested after a while, and Titinius nodded. There was water when they were going down, but while they were in the slide in total darkness Cassius slowly felt the water stop. They were stuck. "Uh...Titinius? Is it supposed to do that?"

"No," Titinius replied, and Cassius heard the fear in his voice. "_Shit_."

"Oh, God," Cassius said, panicking. He put his arms out to the side and felt cool plastic. "We'll die in here!"

"Calm down, we'll find a way out," Titinius said. After a moment he added, "If you're scared, I can hold your hand."

Cassius could hear him grinning. By now he couldn't imagine being in light, it seemed like a whole different world. "Titinius, if we don't make it out of here, I love you. I love you so much, I..." He trailed off, voice breaking.

He felt Titinius press his face into Cassius' wet hair. "I love you, too," Titinius said. " Now we'll try to scoot out of here." They did, but they moved very slowly and Cassius couldn't see anything.

"I can't see a damn thing," Cassius said after what was probably a few minutes but what felt like hours.

"Neither can I, sadly," Titinius admitted. "I wish I had night vision."

Cassius laughed, and then frowned when he felt Titinius slowly lifting the waistband of his swimming trunks. "Titinius, just because it's dark doesn't mean I can't _feel_ you trying to get into my pants," he said. "Or...bathing suit, or whatever."

Titinius quickly removed his hand. "Sorry," he apologized. "But we've got to figure out how to get the hell out of here."

"Someone'll find us eventually," Cassius said, but that felt like giving up.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll look in the waterslide," Titinius countered.

Cassius sighed. "I wish Brutus were here," he said. "And Carter. But not really, because then they'd be stuck in here, too."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Titinius rested his chin on Cassius' shoulder. "At least one of us isn't in here alone. We have each other."

Cassius smiled, feeling a rush of love for him. He snuggled closer to Titinius. "This is kind of nice, actually," he admitted. "I just wish I could see."

"I just hope we get out of here," said Titinius.

"We will." Cassius felt for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "But at least we don't have to go to the bathroom."

"Uh..." Titinius stammered. "I wouldn't really say _that_."

"Oh, Titinius, _please_ hold it."

Titinius laughed, and the sound lifted Cassius' heart. "Don't worry," Titinius murmured, hugging him tightly.

They were silent for a while before Cassius got another idea of how to get out. "Titinius," he said.

"Hmm?" Titinius mumbled sleepily. Cassius wondered if Titinius had been asleep - how anyone could actually sleep in here was a mystery to Cassius.

"Maybe we could flip onto our stomachs and push ourselves down," Cassius suggested. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Okay," said Titinius uncertainly. "Do you want to try?"

"I don't want to, but I will." Nervously, Cassius flipped himself over until he was laying on his stomach. It was easier to slide down, and his heart lifted. "Titinius, I think it's working! You try it."

"Okay," Titinius said again, and it worked until they fell out of the waterslide and into the pool.

Cassius laughed. "Light! Oh, sweet light."

Titinius grinned and hugged him. "I knew we'd be okay," he said, his head against Titinius' shoulder. "There's no one I'd rather have gotten stuck in my brand new waterslide with."

Cassius' smile widened and he lifted his head, his lips inches from Titinius'. "Wait till Angela hears about this," he said.

The other boy smiled warmly. "And we didn't fight the whole time," he pointed out.

"We didn't, did we?" Cassius said, smiling back. "We didn't even argue."

"Nope."

_Kiss him_, Cassius' heart screamed at him, but his brain (and part of his heart) objected. _I can't betray my Brutus_, he told himself. _He means everything to me._

_So does Titinius._ And Titinius was staring at him with blue, hopeful eyes. "Cassius..." Cassius' heart pounded, he could feel Titinius' warm breath on his lips. _This isn't moving on_, he scolded himself as he pressed his lips hard against Titinius'. Titinius gasped as their lips touched, their lips brushing over the other's. Cassius gripped his wet dark hair on the back of his head and brought his best friend closer, the kiss growing more passionate and hungry.

When it was over, Titinius rested his forehead against Cassius'. His face was flushed and Cassius could feel himself blushing. "We shouldn't have done that," Titinius gasped.

Cassius smiled. "I know," he said, closing the distance between them again. Titinius' lips were soft and warm, and Cassius' head spun as a rush of desire filled him. Cassius wrapped his arms tighter around Titinius' neck as his best friend groaned into his mouth. Cassius sighed happily, their lips pressed together as they floated around the pool.

After they stopped kissing, they floated around the pool together in silence, Cassius' head on Titinius' shoulder. It was a while before Cassius spoke. "Well, we didn't fight."

Titinius burst out laughing, startling Cassius, and just hugged him tighter. "No, we didn't," he agreed.


	65. Chapter 65

Cassius drove home quickly, eager to see Brutus and Carter. He smiled as he entered the house, closing the door behind him, and he went upstairs, excited to tell Brutus about the waterslide incident. But when he opened the bedroom door, Brutus was sitting on the bed, phone in his lap and tears in his eyes.

His heart broke. "Brutus, love, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately going to Brutus' side.

Brutus stood up and faced him as tears slipped down his face. "You kissed Titinius," he announced.

Cassius froze. "How do you know?"

"Because he told me," said Brutus, throwing his new iPhone down onto the bed none too gently. "Just now. He said he felt guilty because I was his friend and he felt that he was lying to me. _And_ he said he kissed you the morning of the wedding, too."

"Yeah, but that's just it," Cassius pointed out. "_He_ kissed _me_."

"And you didn't pull back," Brutus choked. "You could have, but you didn't. You didn't even think of me. It's _cheating_, Cassius."

Cassius glared at him. "I _did_ think of you!" he exclaimed, feeling a rush of anger that frightened even himself. It scared Brutus, too, because he stepped back, eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. "I think of you every time I kiss him!" A lump formed in Cassius' throat. "I _love_ you!"

"Then _why_, Cassius?! Why do you keep going back to him?!" Brutus yelled. Carter started crying then, and both Brutus and Cassius looked over to their son's crib. "Great, you made him cry," Brutus said. "He was sleeping for a change and you woke him up!"

"I'll help you," Cassius offered.

"No," Brutus growled, livid. "Just get out."

"This is my room!"

"It used to be," Brutus reminded him. "And then it became _our_ room, when I moved in here. And I'm telling you to get out."

"Brutus, I-" Cassius started.

"Get out! And don't touch me unless I ask you to! Just get out!" Brutus leaned into the crib and Cassius left without saying anything else, his eyes filled with tears. _I deserve this_, he knew. He was going to have some serious apologizing to do tomorrow. He wouldn't even bother calling Titinius because he knew he was just going to yell at his best friend and hurt him, too.

Sighing, he went downstairs into the living room and grabbed a blanket out of the trunk where they kept their extra blankets, and he made himself comfortable on the couch. He turned on the TV to Jimmy Fallon as he fell asleep, thinking of his husband who now had to sleep alone upstairs because of Cassius.

Brutus' PoV:

After comforting Carter, I immediately got into bed, wanting that night to end. I hadn't slept without Cassius in a long time, and I didn't like not having him beside me. Tears washed down my face as I lay in the darkness, the room feeling strangely empty without him.

Part of me wanted to go downstairs to the couch where I knew he was sleeping. I knew my husband well enough to know he wouldn't go to the guest room, because my bed was in there. Either he'd be drawn to it right away because it was my bed or he'd sleep on the couch because it was my bed, and he probably thought I'd yell at him for it. Maybe the thought hadn't even crossed his mind because he hadn't wanted it to.

I felt guilty for yelling at him like that, and guilty for confronting him the way I did. It hadn't ended well, but even if I had approached him with it (it being what I had found out) differently, it probably would have ended exactly the same way. But couples fought all the time, right? Especially married couples. Only Cassius and I hardly ever fought. I usually left that to him and Titinius, not that I liked them fighting either. But I didn't prefer that to them making out, which led to me sleeping alone in bed and the boy I loved sleeping downstairs on the couch, alone.

I thought about texting him, telling him I loved him, but Cassius was probably asleep already. I would talk to him in the morning. If anything I didn't want to wake our baby up again.

Why I didn't feel angry anymore I didn't know. I just missed Cassius. I sighed in defeat and got out of bed, careful not to bump into anything or knock anything over in the darkness of the bedroom as I slipped on a robe, and I cracked open the door to reveal a strip of light that poured into the room. I opened the door all the way and then closed it again, then crept downstairs, making sure not to step on the stair that creaked. Everything was always ten times louder when you were trying not to wake everyone up.

Sure enough, Cassius was on the couch, the TV on quietly. My heart lifted and I went over to him, praying he was asleep. He was, but I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved, and to my own surprise I climbed up onto the sofa bed beside him, my heart aching to be close to him. I grabbed a blanket he wasn't using and snuggled close to him. Cassius had always been a heavy sleeper, so I didn't worry about waking him up. I lifted my head and looked up at him, and smiled when I thought to myself again how beautiful Cassius was. Gently, I caressed his face before laying my head back down and drifting into sleep, my hand resting on top of his.


	66. Chapter 66

Cassius' PoV:

At first when Cassius woke up, it took him a moment to remember the events of last night. Sadness filled him but when he saw Brutus laying beside him, he was filled with surprise. Shock, really. When had this happened? But he found himself smiling, and he shook Brutus awake.

Brutus' eyes opened and he stared up at Cassius, blinking. "Cassius," he said, and shocked Cassius even more by hugging him tightly. Tears welled in Cassius' eyes as he hugged his husband.

Filled with curiosity, Cassius stammered, "What...I mean...when did you...?"

"I don't want to even think about yesterday at all," Brutus said.

Cassius smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully, wanting Brutus' lips on his. His smile vanished. "Brutus, I'm so, so sorry. I love Titinius though, we can't ignore that but I've been really trying."

"And 'really trying' means making out with him?" Brutus pointed out.

"No, and I'm sorry," Cassius apologized.

"Just - don't even bother telling me you won't kiss him again," said Brutus. "I don't want to hear it. Just be honest with me."

"I won't tell you that," Cassius agreed, "but I can promise I'll try. I didn't sign up for this either, Brutus. My feelings for him and for you are so complicated, but you have to believe me when I say I love you. You have t-" Cassius was interrupted when Brutus' lips pressed against his own, muffling his words as Brutus pushed Cassius under him. "Brutus," Cassius whimpered. He pulled the blankets over them and Cassius untied Brutus' robe, leaving him in his underwear.

Brutus smiled as Cassius ran his hands down his torso. "Cassius, what if someone sees us?" he laughed.

"Then let them." Cassius buried his face in his love's warm neck, kissing the skin on his neck. "I love you."

Brutus sighed and nuzzled him lovingly, and when Cassius lifted his head to kiss him Brutus' dark eyes were full of love. Cassius pressed their lips together and Brutus whimpered, holding Cassius closer to him.

"I'm assuming you two have made up?" Cassius looked up in alarm to see his mom standing over them.

"Mom! Oh my God!" Cassius pulled the blankets over him and Brutus, who was only in his robe and boxers.

She laughed. "I heard yelling last night," she admitted. "I figured you two were in a fight, but it looks like you made up. What happened?"

"I kissed Titinius," Cassius said at the same time Brutus said, "He kissed Titinius." They looked at each other and grinned, all tangled in the blankets.

"Maybe you and Brutus should go see that therapist you and Titinius are seeing," Cassius' mom suggested.

"Titinius and I need to work out our feelings," Cassius added. Brutus nodded. "We haven't moved on."

"Really?" Brutus' voice dripped sarcasm. "I hadn't noticed."

Cassius gave him a look. "You talk too much," he said. "I like your mouth better against mine," he said, and kissed him.

That was when Junia came in. Cassius didn't see her because he was kissing Brutus in the blankets which were all tangled around them, but he heard her say, "Oh, not again."

"Morning." Cassius stared at her, his head on the pillow. Brutus' lips connected with his again, and Cassius gasped in surprise before pulling Brutus against him.

"Uh, no offense, but can you guys go upstairs and make out?" Junia asked.

"What do you think, Cass?" Brutus said, tugging at the collar of Cassius' T-shirt. "_Should_ we go upstairs?"

"Ew," Junia complained. "I just lost my appetite."

Cassius grinned at her. "But I didn't," he said, turning to Brutus. "In fact, I-"

"Ew!" Junia put her hands over her ears as she sat down at the table. "GO. UPSTAIRS." Cassius and Brutus burst into giggles and yelped in surprise when they fell on the floor, tangled in the blankets and each other's arms. They untangled themselves and Brutus tied his robe despite Cassius' protests, and they went upstairs.

Brutus checked Carter's crib, and Cassius was lifting his own shirt over his head when he caught side of Brutus, who was pale. "Brutus? What's wrong?" He pulled his shirt down and went over to the crib. His heart jumped into his throat when he realized Carter was gone.

Brutus' eyes were already filling with tears. "Oh my God, Cassius...this is my fault...I went downstairs with you...if he escaped I would have known-"

"No, love, it's not your fault," Cassius said quickly. "We'll find him, I promise."

"Yeah, but maybe not-" Brutus stopped, and Cassius knew why. "Let's look for him. I'll start looking and you go downstairs and tell Aunt Julia and Junia, and have them look too."

Cassius' heart pounded. Carter could be anywhere by now, he could have climbed out the window or gotten himself trapped. They didn't even know how long he'd been gone.

They ended up waking Cassius' dad up and the five of them (Brutus and Junia's parents came over after a while) searched for about forty minutes before they finally found Carter in the laundry room, in a laundry basket full of clothes. "Oh my God!" Cassius exclaimed, swooping Carter up in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Carter, we were so worried!"

Everyone came running in then. "Oh my God, you found him!" Aunt Servilia exclaimed.

Cassius grinned. "He's so his father's son," he said, and Brutus grinned too before ruffling Carter's dark hair.

"Dada," Carter said, and everyone's jaw dropped at once.

"He said his first word!" Brutus exclaimed. "That's my boy, he said my name first." Brutus stuck his tongue out at Cassius and Cassius kindly returned the gesture.

Junia laughed. "Guys," she said. and the adults began telling stories about when Brutus was a baby. Of course Brutus turned bright red after hearing some of them, but they all sounded totally like Cassius' husband.

Later, Cassius and Brutus called Angela and they went in immediately to see her. Luckily Angela had a family who canceled their appointment so there was room in her day for them. "So, what's going on?" Angela asked as they walked to her room.

"I kissed Titinius," Cassius said guiltily.

She looked surprised, and Cassius told her the story. He realized Brutus hadn't heard about it. "Cassius, you didn't tell me!"

"I was _going_ to, before you yelled at me," Cassius said as Brutus glared at him.

"Okay, guys, don't fight," Angela said. "What happened happened and now you two aren't fighting, right?"

Brutus smiled. "Right," he agreed. He looked at Cassius. "I'm s-" he started, but Cassius kissed him, cutting him off. When Cassius broke the kiss and opened his eyes, Brutus' eyes were filled with love. Cassius smiled. "I love you," Brutus said, and kissed Cassius again.

When they had stopped kissing Angela said, "Have you two had many fights?"

"Not as big as this one," Cassius said as Brutus snuggled close to him on the couch. "And I love him. I don't want to fight with him as much as I don't want to fight with Titinius, because I love them both."

"Obviously," Brutus said in a not-too-nice voice. Cassius just sighed. Usually he would have an angry retort for that, and he did, but he wouldn't bother this time. He bit his lower lip. Brutus looked at him, expecting something back for that, but Cassius just grinned.


End file.
